


Derek Hale One-Shots

by ZinniaRoseStark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Beta Derek Hale, Daddy Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Dom/sub Play, Feels, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Multi, One Shot Collection, Outdoor Sex, Party, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 51,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRoseStark/pseuds/ZinniaRoseStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Teen Wolf (mainly Derek though) one-shots from my Tumblr blog that I've decided to post here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's All Fun and Games (Derek x Reader)

Derek and I had been friends in high school. I knew about his family, as I’d spent much of my free time at the Hale house. It was always lively, full of people. I was scared they wouldn’t accept me at first, but that thought was quickly thrown out the window as they treated me like one of their own. 

After the fire, Derek left and I thought I’d never see him again. He never knew I had feelings for him, but I quickly buried those in terrible relationship after terrible relationship. 

When Derek came back, he was different than I remembered, but then again, who wouldn’t be? We reunited and quickly fell into bed with each other, having nothing more than a friends with benefits relationship. He had trust issues, and I’d been hurt so many times there was no point in even trying.

I should have noticed. You’d think I’d be the one to notice the way he changed. The sex wasn’t rough and needy anymore. Well, not all the time. I should have sensed something was off because the last time we had sex, he wouldn’t let me leave right after. It was the first time I’d spent the night in his loft, in his bed, with him. 

But I was stupid enough to play ignorant and continued seeing other men as well. One of them being Derek’s Uncle. Peter. 

What could I say? He was attractive, funny, and very good in bed. Which is where I find myself now. 

Peter had insisted Derek wouldn’t be home for a while, so I had gone over to the loft, ready to get to business with Peter. But what neither of us had counted on, was Derek getting back early. And Peter, halfway through our little roll in the hay, had heard the door sliding open and his nephew enter, and yet had continued like he wasn’t there. 

I didn’t know he was there until after Peter and I had mutually reached our highs, laying in his bed for a moment to calm ourselves when the door to his room burst open, an angry Derek standing there. 

“What the hell is this?” He asked, visibly seething as both Peter and I tried to pull clothes back on. 

“Derek! What the hell are you doing?” I asked, pulling my shirt over my head. 

“Why are you sleeping with him?” 

“I thought this was a ‘no strings attached’ relationship. I can sleep with whoever I want.” I said, crossing my arms. 

“But my Uncle? Really? You’d stoop that low.” He turned, storming down the hall. 

“It’s all fun and games until someone falls in love.” Peter said, making me gape at him. 

“What?” 

“He’s obviously in love with you. Has been since the beginning. Way back in high school.” 

My mouth opened and closed like a fish for a moment. I couldn’t believe he had feelings for me too back then, and again now. I looked to Peter, an apologetic look on my face. 

“It won’t hurt my feelings.” He said, holding his hand out towards the door. 

I ran down the hallway, down the spiral staircase, finding Derek looking out the windows, the loft dark except for the light of the moon. 

“You should leave.” He said, coldly. 

“Derek, why didn’t you tell me?” I asked, stepping closer to him. 

“Because I knew you’d never feel the same way.” 

“Derek, I’ve been in love with you since high school. I thought you didn’t feel that way about me.” 

“I do.” He turned to face me, staring down at me, his face hard, but his eyes told a different story. “I always have. I was just afraid one of us would end up hurt. Two broken people don’t tend to work out together.” 

“Broken crayons still color, Derek.” I said, wrapping my arms around him. 

He wrapped his arms around me, standing there in the moonlight in his loft. Maybe something good would come out of this after all.


	2. Special (Lydia x Reader) Part 1

It was no secret you were in love with Lydia Martin. I mean, who wasn't? But instead of just admiring from afar, which you did plenty of, you tried to do things for her. Special things. Bringing her coffee in the morning, carrying her books from class to class, even pushing a boy out of his seat at the lunch table for her. But she never said anything beyond a rare "Thank you."

Even when she found out about her banshee abilities, you were there, trying to help her, reading every book you could find in the library, looking up articles on the internet. All for her. But she had other things to worry about than you.

You finally cracked one day, pulling her into Coach's school, finally working up your courage to tell her how you really felt.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking confused and a little concerned, but still beautiful as ever in the sunlight streaming in the office.

"I need to talk to you about something…important. Well, it's important to me, at least."

She tilted her head to the side in the most adorable way. "Well then talk. We have class in ten minutes."

"I, uh, I just wanted to tell you that I…" You sighed, getting excessively nervous.

"Yes?" She was getting impatient.

"I…I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time."

Her mouth fell open a little, full, ruby colored lips parting as she inhaled deeply. "I-I need to get to class." She ran out of the office and your heart fell.

Lydia avoided you for a week. You tried to corner her several times, but she just weaseled her way out every time. You finally followed her home one night with the jacket she'd left at the library where she'd been helping Malia study. You would have confronted her there, but you were scared Malia might attack you if you did. So you did the subtle thing and followed her home.

"Lydia!" You called, hopping out of your car as she walked towards the front door. She sped up when she saw you and you had to run to catch her before she could get her key in the door. "Lydia, you forgot your jacket."

"Thanks." She said, taking it from your outstretched hand. Her brow furrowed as she looked at you. "Were you following me?"

"Well, I was at the library too and I saw you there. Then I saw your jacket and thought I'd bring it to you."

"You could have given it to me tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, but I figured you'd want it now."

She tilted her head again, looking at you pensively. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's yours? You've ignored me for years. I've been trying to get your attention for so long. I've been going out of my way for you, doing stuff for you. But yet you never noticed! I love you, Lydia! Will you just accept that I am hopelessly in love with you, and there's nothing you can do that will change that?"

She stared at you for a while. You were ready to turn and leave in shame when she finally spoke. "Wait." You turned back to her, seeing a guilty look in her eyes. "I have noticed. Everything you've done for me. No one has ever made me feel more special than you have."

A smile broke out on your face. It wasn't an "I love you too," but it was close enough.


	3. I'll Protect You (Stiles x Reader)

The pack had been distracted, dealing with a rogue omega, Scott too busy to even notice when his own sister went missing, taken by hunters tracking down the True Alpha. You knew Scott's new status would bring some unwanted attention, but you hadn't planned on them using you to get their message across.

They had threatened you, beat you, threatening to use Stiles to get what they want, unknowingly using your weak spot against you. Yes, it was cliché, but you were in love with your brother's best friend. You had been since Freshman year. And now they were threatening to torture him to find out where your brother was.

You had begged them not to. "Don't touch him! Please, just don't hurt Stiles!"

They had gone by your word, unleashing a world of pain on you. They had let you go, barely able to walk out of the warehouse. You were bleeding from several places, bruised, sprained and maybe broken in others as you stumbled towards the Stilinski household. The door was unlocked, so you let yourself in, going upstairs to Stiles' room. You could hear him faintly talking on his phone as you all but drug yourself up the stairs.

You knocked on his door, leaning against the frame for support. You really just wanted to curl up and sleep for a while, but you knew that wouldn't be such a good idea. Stiles opened his door, looking down at his phone before his eyes went wide when they landed on you.

"Kira?" He stuttered. "What-what happened? Who-Who did this to you?"

"There's a group of hunters looking for Scott. They, uh, wanted to get their point across."

Stiles caught you as your legs gave out under you. He pulled you into his room, placing you on his bed before grabbing the tissues off his dresser. He gently placed one under your nose, pinching the bridge to try and stop the blood that was dripping down your face.

He was babbling, talking mostly to himself as he tried to find all the places that you were bleeding from. He had ran to the bathroom, coming back with several wet rags as he tenderly wiped at your skin.

"I need to call Scott."

"No." I grabbed his arm, looking up into his honey eyes. "He's busy, I don't want to stress him out too much."

"Kira, he's been out all night looking for you. He's worried sick."

"What?"

"Yeah, after we chased the omega out of town, Scott went back to your house but you were gone. He smelled the hunters and has been out since with the others trying to find you. I came back here in case, you know, you came back."

"What?" That seemed to be the only word your sleep deprived, beat up brain could manage to form.

"Yeah. We were all worried sick. Well, mostly Scott and me, but the others were concerned too."

"You…you were worried?"

"Of course I was." He said, dabbing at a cut on your lip. "Why wouldn't I be? You're like a sister to me."

Your heart fell a little at that. It was no secret you had a crush on Stiles, even Scott knew, but he was too busy pining for Lydia to notice. He must have seen your face when he said that because he backed away from you.

"What?"

"N-nothing. I should probably go home before Scott gets back."

"Hey." He placed a hand on your shoulder, stopping you. "You're not going anywhere, okay. And…maybe you're more than a sister to me. Maybe…I kind of have a crush on you."

Your mouth fell open at that. "What?"

"I've had a crush on you for a while."

"You…had a crush on me? I thought you were in love with Lydia."

"I was, but she'd never like me back. I just kept saying it because I knew you'd never like me either-"

"Stiles, I've had a crush on you for the longest time. Even Scott knows about it."

"What? You have? That's…that's great! I mean, it would be better if you didn't just get tortured and look like you're about to pass out, but-"

You stopped his banter by leaning forward and kissing him. His arms wrapped around you as he kissed you back, making you hiss slightly as they brushed against your ribs.

"Sorry." He breathed, leaning away from you.

"I should really get back home. What if the hunters come back?"

"I'll protect you." Stiles said, cupping your face. "I don't know if you heard, but I'm pretty good with a baseball bat."


	4. Special (Lydia x Reader) Part 2

Things with Lydia had been great after that night. You’d grown closer as friends, though only as friends. But, you had a plan to set in motion to change that. 

Lydia was throwing a big birthday party, again, though from what she’d told you, no one was planning on going besides the pack, and you of course. No one wanted to hang out with the town psychic. 

So you put a plan in motion to get everyone at that party, which actually wasn’t that hard with the promise of free drinks and food. The hard part was keeping it a secret from Lydia. 

You had entrusted Stiles to keep her away until everything was set up, though knowing him, he’d probably spill everything before he even got her in the Jeep. Though, much to your amazement and joy, the look of surprise on Lydia’s face when she walking in the door made your fill with pride. 

“Surprise!” You said, standing in front of the crowd of people all looking at Lydia. You took a few steps forward to where she was standing, a look of shock on her face. “Come on, I have your dress upstairs.” 

You took her hand, guiding her up the stairs to her room. 

“Wait.” She stopped you before you could open the door. “You did this, all for me?” 

“Of course.” You smiled. “You’re an amazing person, Lydia. You deserve this and so much more.” 

You guided her into her room, pulling her dress from her closet. You laid it out on the bed before turning to leave the room to let her change. 

“Hey, I- thank you.” She said and you turned back around to face her. “You didn’t have to do any of this, and yet, you made me feel like no one has before.” 

“I’d do anything for you, Lydia.” You said. “Like I said, I love you. I’ll wait for you.” You took her hands in your own. “I’d wait forever as long as I could be with you in the end.” A small smile broke out on her face. “Happy Birthday, Lydia.” 

You went to leave but she pulled you back. 

“You’ve already done so much for me, and I couldn’t possibly ask for more…but…just do one last thing. Kiss me.”


	5. Hate to Love (Peter x Reader)

You and Peter had a rocky relationship from the start. The Hales were as much your family as your real family, and you spent much of your time with them. Talia taught you all that she could, being a bitten werejaguar was not easy. 

You loved all the Hales, except for Peter. Peter was a narcissistic bastard that loved picking fights with you. They never really got physical, unless that was the point, but they still hurt. And you couldn’t figure out why, until Talia pointed it out. 

You and Peter were mates. 

She thought it would be a good idea to put Peter in charge of teaching you, thinking it would bring you closer. Though, Peter’s idea of teaching was a little informal. You learned a lot about. You learned a lot about your mate in your lessons. Like how much he loved inflicting pain on other people. And how he never did anything for anyone without it benefiting him somehow. 

But yet, you still cared for him. Even when he nailed your hands to a chair and electrocuted you with a car battery. You didn’t know if he was even capable of feeling the same way. 

After the fire I stayed in Beacon Hills overseeing Peter’s care. Or, at least, the little he needed. There wasn’t much you could do for a comatose person. 

After he died and came back to life, our relationship was the same. We still bantered back and forth, but there was a mutual understanding between us. We still hated each other, but you was the one who stayed with him, even when he was at his weakest. 

How could I hate someone, but love them even more? 


	6. Perfect (Derek x OC)

It was cold outside, but not cold enough to dissuade you from going to the store. You wanted to do something special for Derek’s birthday tomorrow, since having it the day before Christmas kind of ruined it. Derek had told you his birthday usually was combined with Christmas and it never really felt special. 

So you had gone out in the freezing temperature to get the ingredients for a pot roast, and went shopping to get Derek some new shirts and pants since you regularly had to throw his away because of either excessive blood stains or holes from claws. Occasionally both. 

Luckily, you made it home before Derek, setting up the roast in the crockpot for the next day, wrapping his presents and slipping them in your side of the closet, under your shoes. You looked through your checklist, making sure everything was ready. Tomorrow was going to be perfect. 

The world outside was white the next morning, the snow storm moving in like it said it would. You were excited, both because of the snow and because of Derek’s birthday. 

“Happy Birthday!” You yelled, kicking the door open with your foot, carrying a tray covered in waffles, fruit and coffee. Derek was wide awake when the door hit the wall, eyes wide as he scanned for a threat. “I made you breakfast in bed.” You said, placing the tray down in his lap.

“You made waffles?” He said groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Yeah. It’s your birthday and I know how much you love them.” You said, snagging your cup of coffee from the tray before climbing back in bed with him. “So eat up. I can always make more.” 

You continued to treat Derek like a king, giving him his presents, and making him a special lunch, and then the pot roast for dinner. You spent the rest of the evening curled up on the couch, watching the snow fall outside through the window. 

“So, why all the surprises today?” 

“It’s your birthday. You deserve a special day to celebrate you.” 

“No one’s ever spent that much time on me before.” 

“Well, you deserve it. You do so much for everyone else, no one really ever does anything for you.” 

“Well, thank you.” He said, kissing the top of your head, holding you closer. “It was perfect.”  


	7. Merry Christmas, Baby (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter!

December was a busy month for you. You had Derek’s birthday, your dad’s birthday, Christmas and New Years to plan for. Derek’s birthday was easy, as he never wanted to do anything big, and your dad…well you just sent him a card. You wanted to do something special for Derek this year, though actually working up the courage to do it, was another thing.

It was Christmas Day, and you and Derek were sitting on the couch in front of the tree, wrapping paper and presents surrounding you. You had gotten Derek some new shirts, socks and a couple books Deaton had recommended. He had gotten you a new robe and a beautiful diamond necklace that you were currently playing with nervously. You had one more present for Derek, you just had to work up the courage to actually give it to him.

“You okay?” He asked you, tightening his arm around your shoulders, obviously able to sense your nervous energy.

“Yeah…I just have one last present for you.”

“Okay?”

“Stay here. I’ll go get it.” You pecked his lips before going upstairs, opening the closet door.

You had hid it in the back of the closet, under a pile of shoes. He wasn’t one to snoop, especially when it came to looking through your stuff. You took the lid off the box, pulling the tissue paper back before holding up the lacy garment. You had bought the little red number a while ago, wanting to do something special for Derek, something you had originally planned for his birthday, but you talked yourself out of it, and saved it for Christmas.

You quickly changed clothes, goosebumps rising on your skin as you ran your hands over the lace, smoothing it out. It wasn’t something you would ever consider doing outside a special occasion, as you wouldn’t describe yourself as sexy, really. Neither you, nor Derek were really big on romanticism. Flower peddles and candlelight weren’t your thing. He never bought you flowers because you thought flowers were a stupid gift. Why buy someone something that’s going to wilt and die and look depressing in a few days? Plus flowers reminded you of a hospital. Chocolate was usually the route he took, maybe some subtle jewelry, like the necklace you had unwrapped this morning.

Derek wasn’t big on extravagance. He was a pretty simple person. He only owned one tie that he wore once, and one button down shirt. He lived in jeans and Henley’s, the occasional v-neck making it in there. Usually one you bought him. He was more of the buy him something he needs kind of person. Like new shirts and socks. He enjoyed reading when he could, though that was about his only hobby that you knew of besides working out for hours at a time.

You took a deep breath in, walking out of the closet to the bathroom to brush your teeth and make sure your hair looked alright before hesitantly making your way to the stairs, pausing at the top to take another deep breath before going halfway down the stairs.

Derek was still sitting on the couch, his back to you, though there was no doubt that he had heard your moving around in the bedroom.

“Derek?”

He turned around when he heard you, his eyes going wide, lips slightly parted as his eyes raked over your body. You tried to look sexy while standing there, but honestly you felt like a shy school girl, something you always felt when it came to sex. Derek oozed confidence in the bedroom, while you, though you had your experience, still felt like a virgin around him. He was definitely the dominant partner in the relationship.

A growl ripped through the air and Derek had jumped the back of the couch, scooping you up in his arms. Your back hit the bed a second later, Derek’s shirt already gone as he hovered over you, electric blue eyes staring down at you.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” You breathed, holding his gaze.

He leaned down, kissing you passionately before pulling back, his hands going to your bent knees. His calloused hands slowly sliding up your legs. You shifted slightly, his hungry gaze piercing your soul. He held eye contact with you as his hands slid up to your hips. He leaned back down, kissing your lips before they trailed down your jaw to your neck. His teeth scraped along your pulse while his hands ran up your sides before cupping your breasts through the lingerie. You watched his face as he slid the straps down your arms, freeing your breasts. He bent down, his tongue teasing one nipple while his hand played with the other. Flicking, pulling, twisting, sucking, it was almost too much as breathy moans left your lips.

You tangled your hand in his hair, pulling him away from your breasts so you could kiss him before you pushed him on his back, straddling his waist.

“As much as I love your hands.” You said, lacing your fingers with his. “This is your Christmas present.”

It wasn’t a lie you were nervous. And you knew he could sense it too. You weren’t usually the dominant one, you usually let him call the shots, but you wanted to do this for him, so you swallowed your nerves, moving to his side so you could pull his sweatpants down. You rubbed him through his boxers, feeling how hard he was already. He groaned, mixing slightly with a growl as you pulled his boxers down, releasing his hard length.

You moved your hair over one shoulder, leaning up so you could kiss your way down his abs, feeling the muscles flex as he breathed. You kissed down his happy trail before taking his length in your hand. You pumped him a few times, feeling him grow harder in your hand. You bit your lip, knowing that drove him crazy, looking him in the eyes before slowly licking a stripe up the back of his dick. He groaned, his head falling back as you reached the tip, giving it a slow lick before taking him in your mouth. You used your hand on the part of him you couldn’t reach, slowly bobbing your head. You hollowed your cheeks, a growl coming from above you.

“Don’t stop.” He moaned as you came up for air, your hand still pumping him.

His fingers tangled in your hair, guiding your movements as you took him in your mouth again. Your free hand slipped down into your panties, rubbing your clit. You were already aroused from just watching what you were doing to him, his moans, the way his head fell back against the pillows as he hardened even more, precum dripping from his tip. You slipped two fingers into your wet hole, moaning around him, his hips jerking slightly at the sensation. You tightened your grip around the base as his grip in your hair tightened.

“Fuck. Gonna…” He trailed off as he twitched in your mouth, his warm seed spilling into your mouth.

He released your hair, relaxing back against the bed as you swallowed his load, his musky taste on your tongue. You stroked him slowly, straightening up slightly as you played with your clit, biting your lip as your hips rocked slowly at the sensation. He watched you with hooded eyes, growing hard again in your hand.

You pulled your hand from your underwear, slipping them down your legs, the top of the lingerie following before you straddled his waist. His hands slid up your thighs to your waist as you lowered yourself down on him, your head falling back as he filled you. You stilled for a moment after he was completely inside you, letting yourself adjust before you slowly rocked your hips. You were still a little unsure, only having been on top once. His hands guided you, moving you up and down, rocking you back and forth until you got the rhythm down, bracing your hands on his abs as you moved.

“Fuck, baby.” He breathed, his hips jerking up slightly, hitting that spot inside you.

You threw your head back as his hips thrust upwards again. “Fuck, Der.” You moaned, you cried out in pleasure as he shifted slightly, thrusting up into you again. “Do-Don’t stop.”

He stilled for a moment, lifting his hips up, pulling your chest against his as he started thrusting into you. His arms wrapped around your back, holding you as his thrusts got harder, his moans and growls mixing with yours, as well as the sound of flesh hitting flesh. You moaned louder as he shifted again, his pelvis rubbing against your clit with every thrust. You could feel your walls tightening as he kept moving, that familiar warmth spreading through your stomach. His moans turned into growls as his claws lengthened against your back, lightly scraping the skin, signaling he was close as well.

Your walls tightened around him at one particularly hard thrust, your back arching, pressing your chest against his as you fell over the edge with a cry of his name. Your release took him over the edge as well, milking his seed from him as he came undone inside you. His thrusts slowed down, working you both through your orgasms. You relaxed against him, groaning a little as he pulled out of you. His hands, now claw free, ran through your hair, your sweaty skin still pressed against his.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” He said, kissing the side of your head.

“Merry Christmas, Der.” You said, smiling against his shoulder.


	8. The Run (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

You went out for a run almost every day at the same time at the same place. Sure, you could have just gone around your neighborhood, but there was just something about running in the woods that was so…freeing. So you chose to run in the preserve instead. And you weren’t the only one. Lots of people ran the trails in the preserve.

Especially this one guy.

He always passed you at the same spot every day. You were going one way and he was going the other. You were friendly, you said “hi” to each other as you passed, though you couldn’t deny the attraction you felt when you looked at him. He was tall, dark, handsome, muscular, he had a nice smile. But, you only ever saw him in passing. You didn’t even know his name.

But that quickly changed one fateful day. It had been raining all morning, but yet, you decided to go running anyways. I mean, how bad could it be? It was just a little water and the trails were well kept.

It was really bad, as it turned out.

You had been fine up until just before you usually saw the mystery guy. There was a spot where the trail tilted a little unevenly and dropped off down a small embankment. You had been fine up until you slipped in the mud, sliding down the embankment. Now you were soaking wet, covered in mud and you were pretty sure you’d cut your ankle on a loose rock or branch. You were a good two miles out from your car, and much to your displeasure, you couldn’t get a good enough grip on the muddy ground to pull yourself out. Your ankle was on fire, so you were only working with one foot, and it was getting you nowhere. But at least it had stopped raining.

You thought you were going to be stuck down there forever until your savior came along. It was the mystery guy who appeared at the top of the embankment, and you couldn’t help the embarrassment that flared up a little.

“Are you okay?” He asked, staring down at you.

“Yeah, I mean, as much as a person stuck at the bottom of an embankment can be, I guess.”

“Here.” He knelt down, grabbing a tree for support while he held his hand out to you. “Take my hand.”

You maneuvered yourself as much as possible, reaching up and grabbing his hand. It was surprisingly warm, though maybe you were just freezing. He pulled you up out of the embankment with little to no effort on his part, like you weighed nothing.

He held you close, staring down at you while you stared up at him for a while, probably getting his clothes dirty and wet. You noticed his eyes first. They were the brightest green you’d ever seen, like the forest around you. They were outlined by his angular, shapely face, well defined cheekbones and well cut jaw, covered in a light stubble. You could have sworn you felt him inhale, like he was smelling you, but maybe you imagined it. You were a little dizzy from being so close to him.

“Can you walk?” He asked, and it took you a moment to realize he’d spoken to you.

“I…I don’t know.”

He helped you to your feet, letting you hold on to his shoulder to test your ankle. Little did you know he already knew you couldn’t walk, the amount of blood he smelled and the crack he’d heard told him so. He just didn’t want to give himself away. Not yet. And he was right, your knees buckling and a hiss leaving your lips when you put pressure on your ankle.

“I don’t think I can walk.” You said, looking back into his green eyes.

“Let me help you.”

Your definition of help was leaning on him as you slowly hobbled the two miles to your car. His definition of help was scooping you up and walking the two miles to your car. Seriously, this guy was strong. He carried you the whole two miles to your car, didn’t break a sweat or even sound slightly out of breath as he placed you in the passenger seat. You had made small talk as he walked, and you had found out his name is Derek, he grew up in Beacon Hills, but had left after a tragedy and had returned a year ago. He hadn’t given you much detail, but you figured it wasn’t your business anyways. You had just met him officially, he didn’t need to be giving you every little detail of his life.

He insisted on driving you back to your house, making sure you got inside safely. It had started pouring rain and you invited him to stay until the rain passed, not wanting him to have to walk in the rain and get sick. He had agreed, and you told him to help himself to whatever was in the kitchen as you hobbled off to take a shower and inspect the damage.

It wasn’t broken, that was a good sign, though it was probably sprained. The cut wasn’t deep, just long, running from your ankle, halfway up your calf. You showered, washing away the mud and blood, changing into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of short shorts, grabbing your first aid kit before hobbling back out to the living room.

Derek was standing by the fireplace, looking at the pictures you had of your family placed along the mantle. He turned when you entered, his eyes scanning your body, and you could have sworn you heard a growl, but maybe you were just imagining things.

“I don’t think it’s broken.” You said as you sat down on the couch, placing your leg on the coffee table. “Maybe sprained.”

He hesitantly sat down next to you, grabbing the antibacterial ointment from the first aid kit.

“This might sting a little.” He said before gently dabbing some on the cut.

You hissed a little, but bit your lip, trying not to look like a total wussy in front of him. He took your hand in his and the pain disappeared completely. You didn’t put much thought to it, you had heard human touch could sometimes help with pain.

He grabbed a band aid, taping it over the cut, before grabbing some gauze, wrapping it around your ankle. His hands were gentle, but his skin was rough against yours and you couldn’t help the goosebumps that rose on your skin when he touched you. You could feel the shift in the air as he fastened the wrap, his hand not moving from your leg. You watched him inhale deeply, his eyes fluttering shut before he exhaled. You bit your lip as you watched him, wanting to kiss him badly right then. He must have sensed it too, his eyes opening, landing on where your plump bottom lip was tucked between your teeth. He growled, and this time you were sure it was a growl, before he leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine.

You kissed him back eagerly, giving in to the obvious tension between the two of us, and there was no denying he was attractive. His hand slowly slid up your leg, getting closer and closer to your  hip as his kisses got more and more heated. His tongue swiped along your bottom lip and you opened your mouth, letting him in. You leaned back on the couch, pulling him over you as his hand finally reached your hip, his fingers running along the skin above your shorts.

You pulled away from his lips, staring into his eyes before you pulled your shirt over your head, revealing the fact you’d gone bra-less underneath. He growled again, lowering his body down over yours, his lips attaching themselves to your neck. A small moan left your mouth as he nibbled at the spot below your ear that drove you insane. He kissed his way down your chest, your hips bucking slightly against him as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. You could feel him already getting hard and you hadn’t even touched him yet. You felt a little pride well up inside you that you had managed to do that to him.

He growled again, almost like he could sense what you were feeling, his mouth abandoning your breasts to kiss his way down your stomach to your shorts. You stared down at him as he licked a line above the waistband, a low growl leaving his lips as he nosed at your core through your shorts. You didn’t know what the growling was about, but whatever it was, you were very turned on by it.

His fingers slipped under the waist band of your shorts, pulling them down, mindful of your wounded leg, before they flew somewhere behind him. You gasped, clutching the pillow behind your head as his tongue ran over your center through your underwear. He growled again, the vibrations going directly to your center as he pulled your underwear down, sending them the same direction as your shorts. He threw your legs over his shoulders before he immediately went for your clit, licking a slow circle around it before sucking it into his mouth.

Your back arched as he teased your clit, moans leaving your mouth every time he growled against you, way past the questioning stage because damn, it felt so good. Your hand tangled in his soft hair as his tongue went lower, teasing your opening.

“Please, Derek.” You whined, tugging on his hair.

He growled in response, his tongue finding its way inside you. Your back arched, hips thrusting against his face as he ate you out, his tongue darting in and out of you at an almost inhuman pace as his thumb rubbed circles into your clit. You could feel your release building, that knot in your stomach tightening as his thumb switched directions, his growls growing deeper, vibrating deep inside you.

“Oh fuck, Der. Don’t stop.”

Your hips bucked, your back arching as you cried out with your release, his thumb still circling your clit to work you through your orgasm, his tongue catching every part of your essence that dripped between your legs, lapping you clean. He growled contently, kissing his way up your body as you came down from your high. You sensed him leaning over you, staring down at you so you opened your eyes, finding, much to your surprise, that his eyes were glowing blue.


	9. Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

You watched from across the loft as Derek did pull-ups on a pipe. He had his back to you, his muscles flexing every time he pulled himself up. You knew he did it partially on purpose, though he still wanted to get his workout in, regardless if you were there or not. You had been trying to read, but you had read the last line twelve times in a row because your attention kept moving elsewhere, like to the werewolf in front of you. 

He dropped down from the bar, turning sideways before immediately starting push-ups, his biceps bulging every time he lowered himself. Dear lord, this man was going to be the death of you. You had long since abandoned your book, focusing all your attention on him instead, and you knew that he knew that fact as well. He quickly switched to one armed push-ups, now showing off because he knew it got you all riled up. Hell, he could probably smell your growing arousal from across the room. 

You shifted on the couch, crossing your legs as he stood up, showing off his glistening muscles as he walked towards you slowly, like a predator. Which he was, technically. You were a human and he was a werewolf. He was a hungry wolf and you were Little Red. You felt your panties get wetter at that thought. 

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to bed.” He said, staring you down, eyes flashing red as you trailed your eyes down to his shorts, seeing the very prominent bulge. 

“Who needs the bed?” You asked, tilting your head slightly as you bit your lower lip, something you knew drove him crazy. 

You suddenly found yourself pinned down on the couch, a half naked, sweaty Derek hovering over you. His head ducked down, his lips ghosting over your jaw before his cheek rubbed your neck, stubble tickling your skin. You let out a shaky breath as his nose rubbed the scent pocket behind your ear. Your heart was pounding as he pulled away from you, eyes glowing red as he looked down at you. 

You made the first move, tangling your fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his head down for a kiss. Lips,tongues and teeth fought for dominance, though he quickly won, his inner alpha taking control. You weren’t a werewolf, but you were his, and he made that very clear. Your hips rocked up into his as his lips trailed down your neck, his growing bulge pressing against your jean-clad center. 

All the tension that had built up during his workout was now finally boiling over as he ripped your shirt down the middle, not even bothering to take it all the way off before he was moving down towards your center. Your jeans were gone as well as your underwear in the blink of an eye, Derek’s shorts somehow disappearing as well. Werewolf speed, it’s a gift. 

You were already soaking wet by the time Derek lined himself up, sinking into you slowly. You both groaned at the sensation, Derek’s eyes flashing again as your walls tightened around him instinctively. He grabbed your thighs, leaning down, tossing your legs over his shoulder before starting to move his hips, his length pounding into you. 

Your head fell back, a moan leaving your lips as his tip hit your cervix repeatedly. His growls echoed above you as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the otherwise silent loft. Your hands gripped the arm of the couch as your hips bucked to meet his, your orgasm already close. 

“Fuck, Der. Don’t stop.” You breathed, his length slamming into you. 

“You feel so good, baby.” He groaned, straightening up a little so he could look down at you. 

The sweat dripped down his skin, mixing with yours as the familiar knot formed in your stomach, Derek only having to thrust twice more before you came with a cry of his name, head thrown back in ecstasy. Derek came not long after, his hips stilling for a moment as he groaned out your name, along with a few curses. He released your legs, both of them dropping limply on to the couch around his hips, his body moving off yours so he was sitting on the couch. 

“Well, I got my workout for the day.” You said, still laying spread out on the couch, trying to catch your breath 

“If we’re going to start every day like that, then I won’t have to do my other workout.” He said, patting your leg lightly. 

“But isn’t that what started this whole thing?” You asked, leaning up slightly on your elbows. “You looking incredibly sexy while working out?” 

His grip on your leg tightened before he had you in his arms again, making a beeline for the bathroom. This was going to be a wonderful day. 

 

 


	10. Protector (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

It was always the school. It seemed like every threat to the town had ended up at the school at one point or another. Derek had insisted you stay safe and out of the way, so he ordered you and Stiles to stay outside in case any of the witches tried to escape, or the police showed up. But you weren’t about to sit by and let your friends and loved ones risk their lives, so you and Stiles charged into the school. 

Derek, your mate, had taught you some self defense, though being a human against witches wasn’t exactly a fair fight. Though, you had managed to knock a couple out, though not at the expense of your knuckles. They weren’t broken, but they were going to hurt for a while. You had grappled with one, narrowly missing a hit, which you rightly returned, successfully knocking her out. But you had missed the one that was sneaking up on you from behind, until there was a sharp cry, and then a crash as a body was thrown into the lockers behind you. You spun around, first seeing the body of the witch, then the werewolf behind her, slowly rising to his feet. Red eyes stared into yours as he stalked towards you, like a predator would its prey. 

His grip was firm on your arm as he dragged you from the fight, around the corner and down the hall. At first you thought he was going to take you back outside and you were going to get a lecture, until he turned into an open room, shoving you up against the chalkboard. He growled as you tried to move away from him, but you quickly stilled as his nose ran down your pulse, Derek’s warm breath fanning over your skin. His hand trailed down your arm to your hand, lifting it up to his nose. He inhaled deeply before his tongue darted out, licking at your bruised and bloodied knuckles. 

As disgusting as it should have been, you were oddly turned on by it. Then again, you were mates with a werewolf. There was a lot you found out you weren’t objected to. 

Derek dropped your hand, claws coming out before they were under your skirt, your panties all but torn to shreds, revealing your warm, wet center to the cool air. Just the idea of Derek taking you like this, his wolf in complete control had your head reeling and your pussy soaked. 

He didn’t even bother pulling his pants down before he was sheathed all the way inside you, your legs wrapping around his waist. He didn’t even wait for you to adjust to his size before he was pounding into you, growls leaving his mouth every time he sunk into your slick, wet heat. His claws dug into your skin slightly as he held you up, pounding into you at an unnatural speed. He growled, shifting his hips, earning a cry from you as he sunk in deeper, hitting a spot deep within you that had your toes curling. Your head was thrown back, eyes closed as small moans and cries of pleasure left your lips as he pounded into you roughly. It was raw and animalistic and there was a very good chance that you could get caught, though at this point you didn’t care. 

********

Meanwhile, the rest of the pack had defeated the witches, though they quickly noticed the two missing people. It was the sensitive hearing of the werewolves that picked up the growls coming from down the hall, so the pack quickly followed, thinking there was a last witch that needed to be finished off. 

They quickly stopped when they got into the room though, and found something they did not expect, nor wished to ever see again. Their brains quickly registered what was happening as a moan ripped through the air, sending the pack retreating hastily to the parking lot. 

“I could have gone my whole life without seeing that! I’m going to have to bleach that mental picture out of my head. I may need therapy.” Stiles said, quickly jogging down the steps outside the school, the others following. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. At least they had their clothes on. They could have been naked.” Lydia said, the only one out of the pack that seemed to be okay after what they had just seen. 

“But why there? And why now?” Stiles whined, leaning against the hood of his Jeep.

“Who knows? It’s probably some werewolf protection thing. He did stop her from being attacked by a witch.” Lydia shrugged, trying to ignore the awkward tension between the members of the pack, none of whom could really look each other in the eye.

*********

Your cries mixed with Derek’s growls, a howl ripping through the air as he came, his hips stilling as he spilled into you. You moaned, gripping his shoulders as you came undone as well, your body falling limp against his as he held you up. Your head fell into the crook of his neck, breathing hard as he pulled out of you, his arms wrapping around your back, fingers running through your hair. Derek was back in control. 

“That wasn’t too rough, was it? Did I hurt you?” He asked after catching his breath. 

“No.” I shook my head, lowering my legs so I was standing, though they were still like jelly from the intense orgasm I’d just had. “No, that was great.” I bit my lip, leaning back a little so I could stare into his green eyes. “I actually kind of loved it.” 

He growled again, capturing my lips in a kiss before he pulled away, releasing me long enough to tuck himself back in his jeans, zipping them up. 

“We should find the others before they start to wonder where we are. Hopefully they didn’t hear what just happened. 


	11. Insecurities (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

You first met Derek after a month of living in Beacon Hills. You had just finished school and moved for your new job at the Animal Clinic. You were on your way home after staying late and it was pouring down rain when your beloved 1970 GTO had given out halfway home. It was a graduation present from your dad and you fell in love at first sight. It was no secret you preferred fast sports cars. So when the black Camaro pulled up beside you that night, you were impressed. You were soaking wet, bent over the smoking engine when Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome appeared and offered help. He fixed it right up and you invited him over as a thanks.

You and Derek hit it off immediately, your relationship growing quickly. You really weren’t surprised when Derek revealed he was a werewolf. You kind of expected it, but he was shocked to say the least. It put up a wall between you, the small amount of trust he’d build diminishing, though you quickly proved your worth.

It seemed like Beacon Hills was always under attack from some supernatural creature. Quiet times were rare, and with Derek involved in the pack, he was always busy. They didn’t trust you at first, but you surprised them, after holding your own against a berserker. You had some fighting skills that you learned from your father and brother, plus you had taken a couple self defense courses in college.

You and Derek had grown close quickly, making short work of the barriers he put up, and soon he was spilling every detail about his life to you. Including about his past dating experiences. That’s where your insecurities came out. You weren’t a tall, skinny, bad-ass model like the other girls he dated. Though, you wouldn’t call yourself obese, but you weren’t exactly a size two either. But you never let them show, trying to keep those feelings tucked away like the rest of them.

Those insecurities came out when one of his ex-girlfriends came to town. It was no lie you had been hurt by guys before, most being flings from college who just wanted to get over another girl, and quickly moved on when they saw a more attractive specimen. Honestly, you were scared Derek would do the same, so you nonchalantly started distancing yourself to lighten the blow a little when he did leave.

You busied yourself in your work, spending extra hours at the Animal Clinic and spending most of your time at your apartment. You avoided Derek’s calls as much as possible, only answering maybe once every couple days just to keep him from kicking in the door, thinking you’re in trouble.

But he knew something was wrong, so he finally confronted you after a pack meeting at his loft. You had debated calling him and telling him you couldn’t come, since it was violently storming outside, the thunder literally shaking the ground, but you sucked it up and went anyways. But you quickly wished you’d stayed home after he pulled you back in the loft after everyone had left.

He literally cornered you, backing you into one of the support beams, or well, you backed yourself into a support beam.

“What’s going on?” He asked you. “Why have you been avoiding me?”  

“I haven’t been avoiding you. I’ve just been…busy. That’s all.”

“I’ve been following you for the past few weeks.” I groaned a little. “What’s going on? You can tell me.”

You shook your head, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. “It’s just…I’ve been thrown away, used, so many times. There’s always someone better than me. Sure I’m not the skinniest or the most beautiful.” You shrugged. “I was avoiding you to make it easier on me when you leave me for someone else. Like your supermodel ex girlfriend.”

Derek seemed taken aback for a moment. He just kind of stared at you for a while, confusion and slight concern on his face as lightning lit up the sky, thunder still rumbling outside.

“Why would you ever think that?” He asked, brow furrowed, eyes piercing into yours. “Why would you think I would ever leave you?”

“Because that’s been the pattern with every guy I’ve ever dated.” You looked back down at the floor.

“Hey, I’m with you okay? Always. What I feel, whenever I’m with you, it’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before.” He stepped closer to you, cupping your face in his hands. “I’m never going to leave you.”

“That’s what they all say.” You laughed, pulling his hands from your face. “And then they end up leaving.”

“I’m not going to leave you. What do I have to do to show you that?”

You sighed and shook your head. “You can’t. I’m not worth it anyways.” You went to move past him, but he grabbed your arm, pulling you back.

He pressed his lips against yours hungrily, stealing your breath away. You couldn’t help but melt into him, his arms wrapping tightly around you, pulling you against him.

“Why?” You breathed when you broke away, resting your forehead against his. “Why do you even bother?”

“Because you are worth it. You are unlike any woman I’ve ever been with.” I scoffed but he only tightened his grip around me. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you ever **because I love you, god damn it!** Now quit being so stubborn!”

His lips met yours again, his tongue slipping between your lips as your hands gripped his shoulders. His hands ran down your sides before they inched lower, cupping your ass. You jumped, his arms holding you steady as your legs wrapped around his waist. His lips left yours, trailing down your neck as he walked across the loft, his lips leaving your skin just seconds before your back hit the bed. Your eyes were hooded as you watched Derek pull his shirt over his head, his body sculpted like some kind of god.

“Let me show you how much you mean to me.” He growled, his penetrating gaze meeting yours.

His eyes flashed blue at you before he was kneeling between your legs, hands running up your thighs to your hips. Your eyes never left his as his hands skimmed over your hips before slipping under your shirt. His calloused fingers tickled your sides as they slowly slid upwards, taking your shirt with them. Your back arched as he cupped your breasts through your bra.

Your shirt was over your head in a flash, Derek’s lips attaching to your collarbone, sucking a mark on the skin, before leaving a trail of marks down your chest. His hands slid around to your back, undoing your bra before it joined your shirt on the floor. His hands cupped your breasts, thumbs ghosting over your nipples before he took one in his mouth, tongue swirling around the sensitive bud, his other hand slipping down your stomach to your jeans. He switched breasts as he unbuttoned your jeans, giving the other equal attention. 

You moaned as his hand slipped into your jeans, cupping your sex. He released your breast, pulling away from you to yank your jeans down with one hand, while the other rubbed you through your underwear. You were already wet, allowing Derek to pull your panties aside, and slip two fingers into your heat. You groaned, your head falling back at the intrusion. There was a ripping sound and you were suddenly bare, the cool air in the loft meeting your warm center. Derek bent down, his lips latching on to your clit, your back arching off the bed at the feeling.

You were already close, Derek’s long fingers curling over and over inside you, hitting that spot just right, his  teeth nibbling on your clit. Your hand tangled in his soft hair, hips lifting off the bed as you got closer and closer to the edge, but he released you, pulling his fingers from your heat. You whimpered at the loss of contact, but Derek was quick to sooth you.

“Shh. I’ll make you feel good.” He said, brushing your hair away from your sweaty face.

His jeans and boxers hit the floor with a thud, revealing the rest of his body to you. You leaned up on an elbow, taking his length in your hand. He groaned, crawling towards you, lowering his body down before he let you guide him in to you. You moaned, falling flat on the bed as he pushed all the way in, filling you completely. He leaned over you on his elbows, stilling his hips, giving you time to adjust to his size.

“The sun could burn out, and the whole world could die, but I’d still be utterly in love with you.” He whispered, leaning his forehead against yours. “So let me make you mine.” His nose brushed against yours as he whispered against your lips. “Let me claim you as mine.”

You inhaled deeply, breathing him in before whispering your answer against his lips. His eyes snapped open, beautiful blue glowing in the dark before he started moving, his hips rolling against yours as he thrust in and out of you. His hands found yours, fingers lacing together as his pace quickened, your moans mixing with his grunts and growls. Your legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper as you felt your release coming. Your back arched, chest pressing against his as you stared up into his eyes, his thrusts growing rougher as he neared his release, his canines lengthening, showing themselves as a growl rumbled out of his chest.

Everything seemed to still for a moment as you stared up at him. You had a half a second to make a decision, but it seemed to go on for hours as your mind reeled. You weren’t stupid, you knew what it would mean, and part of you had already made up your mind. But another part, a more reasonable part, knew the risk, but yet, that part was quickly being drowned out by your oncoming orgasm and the sounds around you.

You tilted your head to the side, baring your neck to him in submission. You knew about werewolves, and the possessive growl that left him at the sight had you sailing over the edge, never to return. You came with a cry as his canines pierced your skin at he junction where your neck met your shoulder. His hips stilled, his member pulsing inside you as your walls tightened around him, milking his seed from him. He released your shoulder, his tongue darting out over the marks, lapping up any blood that had leaked out. He nuzzled his cheek into your neck, growling contently as he slipped out of you, rolling you over so you were on your sides.

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close as the thunder outside dissipated, fading into the distance, but the rain continued. You traced patterns on his chest, relaxing against him, as he nosed your hair, inhaling your scent.

“You know what this means, right?” He whispered against your forehead, already partially asleep. “You’re mine.”


	12. The Artist (Derek x Reader)

You spent a lot of your time with Derek. Okay, maybe most of your time. You didn’t exactly have many friends, and it seemed like he didn’t either. You were both omegas in your own rights, preferring to be alone, than be tied down to a pack. Though, that didn’t mean you wouldn’t help out Scott’s pack if he needed it. Beacon Hills was your home as well, and you thought it right to protect it. Plus, being around Derek so much was an extra bonus. You weren’t going to lie, you had the world’s biggest crush on him. Everyone knew, except for Derek it seemed. It seemed like he was blind to feelings period, though you knew he had his good traits.

Which is why you spent a lot of time drawing him. You were an artist, had been for a long time. It was a way for you to cope with being a werewolf, and the struggles that came with that. Art was your escape, like working out was for Derek. You had caught yourself staring at him many times while you sat at his table, drawing, while he worked out across the room from you. Though, you always made sure to keep your papers with you, hidden away. You drew on everything you could find. Spare pieces of paper Derek had lying around or that you found somewhere, shoved in with the rest of his stuff.

It was a typical day for you, you were sitting around, drawing your favorite werewolf absentmindedly when you got a phone call and were gone maybe five minutes. You came back, Derek sitting on the couch, a knowing look in his eye, despite the straight expression on his face. He knew. He had seen. Man, you really needed to get a sketchbook. That way you could keep prying eyes out to an extent, and you wouldn’t risk leaving a drawing where someone, Derek, could see. You planned on going out the next day to get one, trying to avoid Derek as much as possible for the rest of the day in order to keep from embarrassing yourself further.

You were surprised the next day, when Derek came back from wherever he went that morning. You were in your usual spot, back to the window, looking out over the loft. Derek usually said one word to you, then went upstairs to his room, but today he walked over to the table where you had various art supplies spread out. He set a bag down on the table, pushing it over towards you. You looked up at him hesitantly for a moment before grabbing the bag, looking down at the contents.

You pulled the leather bound book out, flipping through the blank pages. “What is this?”

“I saw your drawings yesterday, and you’re really good. So I figured I’d get you something to keep your drawings in order. And it just makes it easier to tell you that I like you too.”

You were taken aback for a moment, your mouth opening and closing like a fish a few times as you stared at him wide eyed. “How did you know?”

“I’ve known for a while, I just didn’t know how to go about telling you. I wanted to make it special, not just some plain old confession. So when I saw your drawings yesterday I got the idea and I figured now was as good as any other time to tell you.”

You couldn’t help the smile that broke out on your face. You got up from your seat, moving around the table to wrap your arms around Derek. He was tense for a moment before he relaxed, wrapping his arms around you.

“I’m glad you decided to tell me.” You mumbled against his chest, taking in his scent, a small content growl leaving your lips.

“I am too. I don’t know why I waited.” He said, pulling away slightly so he could scent you, your eyes glowing amber at the action.

His blue eyes met yours before he leaned down, pressing his lips against yours.


	13. The Wolf (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

You and Derek had been together for a while. Things were great, he was super caring and loving and always willing to risk his life for yours, but he was getting just a little too careful. Sure, he was great in bed, but he treated you like a glass doll. You didn’t want to be treated like a glass doll. He was a werewolf for goodness sake’s. You wanted the animal. You wanted Derek’s wolf to show it’s colors, and you knew just how to get it.

Derek had texted you, telling you he’d be home late, he was busy helping Scott with the latest threat, and spent a lot of his time away from you. Usually you’d complain, but right now it was perfect. You got dressed up, your dress just a little too tight, the length just a little too short. You made sure your hair was perfect, as was your makeup before slipping on your heels and strutting from your apartment. You “accidentally” left your phone upstairs, knowing if you didn’t answer Derek, he’d go haywire and think something was wrong. That was just what you wanted.

You went to the club, batting your eyelashes at the bouncer to get in, in front of the line. You avoided the bar, not wanting to risk getting drunk or missing any of what was going to happen. You wanted the experience stone cold sober. Sure you could say it was a little extreme, but you knew the only other way it would happen would be if you put yourself in danger, and frankly, this was the more attractive option.

You worked your way to the dance floor, making your way towards the center, letting yourself go and frankly forgetting about Derek for a moment as you danced with a few guys. Though, you didn’t forget the mission, as you grinded against another guy, his hands all over you. Perfect.

It didn’t take long before the guy you were dancing with was ripped away from you, a growl sounding in your ear. You feigned anger, spinning around to face Derek, who you could tell was using every last bit of self control to keep himself restrained.

“What the hell, Derek?” You asked, knowing he could hear you over the music. 

He said nothing, but his hand wrapped around your arm, claws digging into your flesh slightly as he dragged you from the dance floor, and out of the club. He didn’t let go of you until he had shoved you in the passenger seat of your car, lumbering around to the drivers seat.

The drive back to the loft was silent, Derek gripping the steering wheel so tightly you were scared he might break it in half. He was speeding too, making the trip go twice as fast as it normally would. He didn’t even bother waiting to get inside, your back meeting the cold exterior of your car before you even had both feet on the ground in the garage.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Derek growled, his eyes blazing red, canines inches from your face, body trapping yours against your car.

You had to hide the valiant smirk. “I was thinking I was going to have fun tonight.”

“Letting other men touch what’s mine?” He growled.

His words went straight down between your legs, wetness pooling there as he growled, his hand wrapping around your throat lightly. It wasn’t tight enough to constrict your airway, but tight enough to get his message across.

“You. Are. Mine.” He growled, releasing you long enough to pull you to the hood of your car.

Your back hit the cold metal, your legs spread wide enough your dress was almost around your hips, exposing your wet center to the cold night air. Derek stared down at you like a hungry predator, eyes glowing, face hard as his wolf took over, sending waves of desire straight to your core.

He leaned down, caging you in with his arms as he nosed your neck, slowly working his way down to your stomach.

“I can smell them on you.” He growled lowly. “Take it off.”

“What?” You breathed out, brow furrowing.

“ **You heard me. Take. It. Off.** Or I’ll take it off for you.” You whimpered a little at those words.

“What if I don’t want to?” You asked defiantly.

You were yanked into a sitting position, the sound of fabric ripping echoing around the garage. You were suddenly bare as your dress was literally ripped from your body. Goosebumps immediately formed on your skin as the cold washed over you, your nipples hardening from the cold air.

“Derek! That was my favorite dress.”

He didn’t say anything as his clawed hands gripped your waist, flipping you harshly on to your stomach, your front meeting the cold hood of your car. Derek’s hands maneuvered your hips to just the right spot before he backed away from you for a second. You couldn’t see what was going on, but suddenly, something warm and wet was lapping at your folds. You moaned, your knees buckling for a moment before you steadied yourself, Derek’s tongue probing your entrance.

“Fuck, Der.” You breathed as his tongue moved in and out, his arm wrapping around your waist so his clawed thumb could play with your clit.

You were already so wet from just the idea of this happening, and now that you were experiencing it, you could hardly hold on. The tip of Derek’s claw circled around your clit, your legs shaking, breath fogging on the hood of your car, the cold quickly forgotten as heat pooled in the very center of your body. You clawed at the hood of the car, desperate for something to hold on to as your hips bucked, the coil that had tightened within you quickly coming undone, Derek not wasting any small bit of your come as he lapped you clean.

He licked one last stripe up your slit before his hands left you, the distinct sound of a zipper being undone sounding through the otherwise silent garage. You felt him behind you then, his warm flesh meeting yours as he teased your entrance, getting his head nice and slick from your juices.

And then he pounced.

He didn’t even give you time to adjust before he was pounding into you roughly, his hips slamming against your ass, surely going to leave a bruise later. You were already sensitive from your first orgasm, you almost came a second time when he thrust into you. You were full of him and the sounds he was making, the low, possessive growls, had that coil tightening a second time. 

His body folded over yours, reaching a new depth inside you. This was so unlike how he usually was, sweet, gentle, loving. The two of you usually made love together, never getting rough like this, as he was scared he’d hurt you. But this…this was an entirely new side of him.

His clawed hand tangled in your hair, yanking your head back as his warm breath fanned against the side of your face. “You like that huh? You like being fucked, don’t you. You want me to fill you up, take you like an animal.” You cried out as he gave a particularly rough trust, already edging so close to the peak.

His hand wrapped around your throat, not tight enough to constrict your airway, but tight enough to prove his point.

“Don’t stop. Fuck, I’m so close, Der.” You breathed, his growls vibrating against your back, in your ear.

You clawed at the hood of your car again, desperately searching out something to hold on to as you fell over the edge, a cry leaving your lips. Derek howled, his hips stuttering before he thrust into you hard, his member twitching before you felt his seed spill out into you. He leaned his head against your shoulder as you breathed, your knees shaking, finally giving out, forcing him out of your heat as you collapsed against the hood of your car.

Derek’s hand, claw free, released your neck before running up and down your back, gently massaging the tense muscles.

“Der?” You breathed, slightly shaking from the cold and what you had just went through.

“Shh.” He whispered. “I’m right here.”

“It’s cold.”

He moved away from you slightly, exposing more of you to the cold, before something warm wrapped around you, Derek gently lifting you into his arms.

“So, you want to tell me what that was about?” He asked as he entered the building, starting up the stairs to his loft.

“I just wanted to try something new.” You shrugged.

“So you poked the wolf by going to a nightclub and dancing with other guys? Do you know how dangerous that is? I could have killed one of them.”

“But you didn’t. It’s not like you would have said yes anyways. I’m not as fragile as I look. I can obviously handle it.”

“I don’t know. I was holding back out there.”

“Then maybe you’ll just have to show me what full power is like.”


	14. I Love You (Allison x Reader)

You had first met Allison on her first day of school. You had given her a tour, showing her where her classes where, and you knew from the beginning you would like her. You had quickly become close friends, comforting her after the death of her aunt. She told you everything, and you did the same, except for the fact that you were in love with her. She was strong, brave, beautiful. You didn’t understand how someone couldn’t love her. But, of course, there was Scott. Scott who only left your best friend crying on your shoulder many times. It made you mad that someone could do that. But still, she went back to him.

And you had enough.

You had beat her home, her dad letting you in and allowing you to go to her room. Her parents had become like your parents until the untimely passing of her mother. You were still close to her dad, so he let you in without question. You and Allison had become so close you kept clothes at her house, and you were there to pick them up, hopefully getting in and out before she got home. But, unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.

“What are you doing?” She asked, stopping in the doorway when she saw you packing your bag. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m getting my stuff.”

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“Yes, something’s wrong.” It came out harsher than you had wanted it to, and you winced when she flinched.

“Just, talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong. We’re best friends, I can help you.”

“That’s it. I can’t do this anymore. So I’m leaving.” You said, zipping your bag.

“W-what? Why are you…what did I do?”

“It’s not you, it’s me. You’ve been a great friend, Allison, but I just can’t do it. I can’t sit by and watch you chase after a boy who’s hurt you over and over. How many times have you cried over him on my shoulder and then gone back to him? Just to end up right back where you started. I can’t watch you do that. So I’m leaving.”

She had tears in her eyes. You’d seen that look so many times before. “Why do you care so much?”

“Because I love you god damn it!”

Your eyes were wide as you stared at each other. You couldn’t believe you’d spilled your secret just like that. You broke your shock first, grabbing your bag.

“I should go.”

You went to shove past her, but she grabbed your arm at the last second, spinning you around, catching your lips in a kiss. You froze in shock and she pulled away quickly.

“I don’t know why I did that.” She said, as both of you stared wide eyed at each other again.

“That’s okay. I kind of liked it.”

“I did too.”

“Maybe we should do it again.”

“Okay.”

She pressed her lips to yours again, this time you kissed back. You tangled your fingers in her hair as her arms wrapped around your shoulders

“Wait.” You pulled away, catching your breath. “What about Scott?”

“There’s nothing between Scott and I anymore. I deserve someone better.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”


	15. It's Always Me (Derek x Reader)

You were like a freaking magnet for the supernatural. It didn’t matter what it was, it was always you that got in trouble. The Alpha, Peter? He attacked you when you tried to stop him in the video store. That’s when you met Derek and things kind of went from there. You grew closer when the incident with the Kanima went down, and you ended up getting paralyzed more than once, including at the Sheriff’s Station, when you and Derek had gotten very close. Very, very close. And you couldn’t do anything because you were paralyzed. You’d almost been sacrificed by the Darach, and kidnapped by the Alpha Pack, thinking it would get Derek to kill his pack. Feelings came out after he rescued you and the rest is history.

After the incident with the Darach, you took a trip to the Midwest, where you grew up, to visit some old friends and family. Derek was hesitant to let you leave, knowing how you were. If there was a supernatural creature within five miles it would find me. But I reassured him I’d call him when I got there, and before bed, and when I woke up in the morning.

Everything was fine and I was having a great time, until my friends decided they wanted to go hiking. It was great and all until I heard the growl. It wasn’t like any I’d heard before, and believe me, I’d heard plenty. It came out of nowhere on the trail, right in front of you.

“Is that…a Leopard?” Your friend asked.

“A Snow Leopard.” It growled at you, its eyes changing from brown to blue.

“What the hell? Did you see that?” Your friend was panicking.

“Run. Run!” You pushed her ahead of you.

Your friend could run like a deer. She was gone from sight before you had even started running. You knew one of two things were going to happen. It would either attack you and leave you to die, or it would attack you and drag you off somewhere else to die. You didn’t get far before you fell, the Leopard on top of your back. There was a sharp pain in your side and everything went dark.

You woke up back in your room and for a moment you thought it was all a dream. There was no bite on your side, but you knew there was something different. You could smell things and hear things that most couldn’t. You got up and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind you. You stared at your reflection in the mirror, gasping as your eyes changed to a light blue. So it was true. There were were-leopards. Were-snow leopards much less. Man, Derek was going to be pissed. You bit your lip, tapping your fingers on the vanity before you looked down at them. You stared at your hand for a moment before flicking your wrist, claws growing out of your fingers. It stung for a second, but the shock was enough.

“Interesting.” You murmured. “I wonder what else I can do.” You stripped off your clothes, kneeling down on the floor. “Okay, I don’t know how this works, but let’s figure this out.”

You tried for the longest time to figure it out, and finally you felt it. You had thought about how unfair it was that this happened to you. It was unfair that you were a magnet to the supernatural. And then you were staring down at two paws. It felt weird, but it was kind of awesome at the same time. But now, the problem was turning back into a human. That took longer, but you finally figured out how to trigger it.

You decided to leave early, heading back to Beacon Hills. You called Derek, after ignoring him for a few days. You were surprised he wasn’t knocking on the front door yet.

“Derek? I’m coming back early and I need you to gather the pack at your loft.”

_‘Is everything alright?’_

**“There’s something I need to tell you”**

Turns out you beat them and so you got an idea. You went up to Derek’s room, stripping down before shifting into Leopard form.

You crept back down the stairs, stretching yourself out on the couch, resting your head on your paws. It was a few minutes before you heard them. Scott’s motorcycle, Stiles’ Jeep, the Toyota. You heard their footsteps on the stairs, then the grinding of the door as it slid open, loud voices echoing as they came down the steps. You sat up, looking at them as Scott finally noticed you, stopping Stiles mid-sentence. They gathered one by one around the couch, Derek finally stepping to the front, frowning as he stared at the animal on his couch. As he stared at you. You flashed your eyes at them, Stiles and Lydia taking a step back.

“A were-leopard?” Stiles stammered out.

“That’s a snow leopard.” Lydia corrected.

“No. I know who it is.” Derek said. 

You hopped off the back of the couch, climbing the steps up to Derek’s room. You shifted back, slipping your clothes on before going back down, facing the pack. 

“It _was_ you.” Derek said, looking me up and down. 

“Oh my god what happened?” Lydia asked. 

“Who did this to you?” Derek asked, standing up.

So you told them everything. From the hike, to spending hours figuring out how to control shifting. Scott was surprised you were so in control so quickly, and you could see the anger brewing under Derek’s cool façade. 

“Why is it always you?” Derek asked, his fists clenched. 

“What’s the matter Derek? Isn’t it better now that I’m part of the supernatural. Maybe I won’t be so much of a magnet anymore.” 

“Or maybe you’ll be more of a magnet.” He walked over you, staring down at you. 

“Wow. Fighting like cats and dogs.” Stiles said. 

Both you and Derek glared at him. 

“Who knows. This could be a good thing.” You said, shrugging, looking up at Derek. 

“It could be.” He said, placing his hands on you waist. “I did not expect this, but I’m just glad you’re okay.” He leaned down, pressing his lips against yours. 

There were several groans from behind you and you pulled away from Derek to growl at them. 

“Okay, she’s definitely scarier now.” Scott said. 

“We should leave before she eats us.” Stiles said, and the pack quickly left. 

“Oh yeah.” Derek said, pulling you closer. “I definitely like this new you.” 


	16. That's Why I'm Here (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

You were incredibly hot. It was maybe forty degrees outside, and yet you might as well have been standing in the middle of the Sahara. You had long since ditched clothing, not liking how the constricting fabric felt. You had taken every fan out of storage and had them spread around your room, constantly blowing cold air on you. But the heat still ate away at you. And that was only one problem.

You had tried everything, but it couldn’t quell the need that was eating you alive. You were so wet it was painful, and there was nothing you could do to stop it. Well, maybe there was something.

You had called Derek, asking him to help you, though you hadn’t given him any details. You knew he wouldn’t be happy about this, but once he got to you, it would be very hard for him to leave.

And you were right.

“You know I had half a mind to turn around when I got to your street. I could smell you from a block away.” He said when you opened your door to let him in.

“What? And just leave me to suffer alone for a week?” You slipped your robe off your shoulders, revealing yourself to him. Just the sheer smell of him, that musky male scent was driving you insane. “I know you want to help me.”

His eyes flashed blue and suddenly your back was against the wall, Derek’s lips attached to yours. You were a mess of tongue, teeth and lips as you pushed his jacket from his shoulders. His lips left yours, giving you a moment to breathe as they trailed down to your neck, sucking marks into your skin that disappeared almost instantly. He bit down on your shoulder, your claws ripping his shirt down the back, pulling it from his skin. Your back arched, chest pressing against his as he grabbed your ass, squeezing before giving it a sharp slap, making you cry out. You gazed up into his eyes, hungry, predatory, like he wanted to devour you.

He bent down, grabbing your thighs. You jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist, his jeans offering delicious friction against your aching core as he walked up the stairs to your room. He dropped you on your bed, eyes on you as he kicked his shoes off, unbuckling his belt so he could pull his jeans down. Your eyes trailed down his sculpted chest, down his abs, the v of his hips, the small trail of hair that led to what you really wanted.

You licked your lips as he crawled on to the bed, making his way over your body. You moaned as he cupped your sex, feeling your wetness slip between his fingers. He moved his hand, stroking his length a couple times before lining himself up.

“Please, Der. I need you.” You said as he looked back up at you.

You groaned as he sank into you, not needing any time to adjust to him as he started moving, his hips grinding against yours. You gripped his shoulders, claws digging into his skin as he pounded into you. You were sure if you weren’t a werewolf, you wouldn’t be able to walk after this. He shifted his hips, lifting your legs so they were tossed over his shoulders, reaching a deep spot inside you.

“Oh, fuck. Don’t stop.” You breathed out between moans. “I’m gonna cum.”

You could feel the sweet release coming, the coil in your stomach tightening as he moved in and out of you. You threw your head back, back arching off the bed as you finally came around him. He growled, his hips stuttering before he stilled, his dick twitching as he came inside you.

You wiped the sweat from your forehead as Derek rolled off you, laying on the bed beside you.

“How long do you think it’ll last?” You asked, trying to catch your breath.

“An hour maybe. Two at the most.”

“Then maybe you should stay. I’m gonna need you again.”

“I know. That’s why I’m here.”


	17. Star Wars (Stiles x Reader)

“Because I’m a werewolf.” 

You laughed, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. “Yeah, right. And I’m Tinkerbell.” 

“He’s telling the truth.” Scott said. 

Your younger brother, Liam, and his friends were trying to convince you that he was a werewolf. You had caught him sneaking in, in the middle of the night and had threatened to tell your mother if he didn’t tell you what was going on. 

“Seriously. Scott’s one too. He’s the alpha that bit me.” 

“Liam, out of all of the stories you could come up with, you went with werewolves? Maybe I should just tell mom anyways. Get you some help with your drug problem.” You went to walk away from the three boys. 

“Wait.” Liam grabbed your arm, spinning you around. When had he gotten so strong?

You came face to face with your younger brother, only this time he had pointy ears and glowing yellow eyes and fangs and…suddenly you felt light headed and the next thing you knew your world went dark. 

You woke up on the couch in your living room, Scott, Stiles and Liam all leaning over you. 

“What happened?” You groaned out, lifting yourself on to your elbows. 

 **“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”** Stiles said. 

You gave him a look. “Thanks for catching me, I guess. Better than hitting the floor.” You sat up all the way, staring at your brother. “You weren’t kidding.” 

“No. I wasn’t. But you can’t tell anyone. Not mom, or dad, or anyone outside the pack. And Mason. He knows too.” 

“And my dad and Scott’s mom.” Stiles added. 

“I won’t tell anyone, but..how did it happen? Better yet, when?” 

So Scott and Stiles sat beside you on the couch and told you pretty much everything that had happened. 

“And I threatened to freeze him in carbonite.” Stiles said, when he was talking about his plan to rescue Scott and Kira from Kate. 

“Where would you get carbonite?” You asked. 

Stiles just frowned at you. “Seriously? You haven’t seen it either?” 

“Seen what?” 

“Never mind.” Scott said. “Anyways, they went to Mexico to rescue Kira and I and we ended up sending Peter to Eichen House and Derek left, and-” 

“Wait, wait, wait. You went to Mexico?” 

“Remember you promised not to tell anyone.” Liam said, holding his hands up. 

You shook your head, standing from your spot between Scott and Stiles. “It’s still a lot to take in.” You grabbed your water bottle off the coffee table. 

“Well, if you need something to take your mind off it, we could always get together and watch Star Wars.” Stiles said. 

You tilted your head to the side, looking Stiles up and down while taking a step closer to him. 

“I might just have to take you up on that offer.” 

You brushed past him, walking to the staircase, making sure to put a little more swing in your hips as you felt his eyes on your back. 

“Dude, that’s my sister.” You heard Liam say before you closed your bedroom door. 


	18. The Bet (Theo x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

Stiles had warned you to stay away from Theo. Something about him being a suspect and possibly evil. You didn’t see it, so you chose to ignore those warnings and continued to try and be nice to him. I mean, he was incredibly attractive and a shameless flirt. 

You had stayed after school to practice. You were the pitcher for the softball team, so you wanted to get some extra practice in before the season started. So you did what you’d done for the past week, and stayed late, pitching softballs to nothing. You didn’t expect, however, for Theo Raeken to show up. 

You ignored him for a few pitches, while he leaned against the dugout, watching you intensely. You finally gave in when you ran out of balls, grabbing the bucket before heading towards home plate. 

“Can I help you with something?” You asked him as you passed, getting a strong whiff of his cologne. He must have just come from the weight-room. 

“Not really. I just came to watch.” You felt his eyes on you as you bent over, picking up the softballs. 

“Well, you can watch during practice like the normal horny teenage boys.” You smirked at him as you walked past. 

“You know I used to play baseball.” He said, walking towards the pitcher’s mound. 

“Baseball and Softball, two very different things.” You said, grabbing a softball from the bucket. 

“Oh really? You think so?” 

“Yeah I do.” 

“I bet I can pitch a softball just as well as you can.” 

“You want to bet?” 

“Yeah. I do. If I make more pitches than you, then I get to kiss you.” He said, smirking at you. You couldn’t help the butterflies that fluttered in your stomach.

“And if I win?”

“We can forget this ever happened, and I’ll leave you alone.” 

“Well then. I think I might have to take you up on this bet.” 

“Then, ladies first.” You handed him your glove and he went to home plate. “Don’t get nervous.” He yelled over at you. 

You weren’t nervous. At least not at the beginning you weren’t. But the longer you stared at him, the harder it got to focus. He was gorgeous, and the thought of him even just kissing you had you shaking slightly. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes for a moment to try and calm your nerves. You relaxed significantly, getting into ‘the zone’ before you made your first pitch, the ball sailing right past his arm.

You ignored the smirk on his face, setting yourself up again, and this time sending the ball right into his glove. Well, technically it was your glove. The rest of your pitches took the same pattern. Some missing, some hitting their mark head on.

You smirked as you strutted towards him, bucket in hand.

“Think you can do better than that?”

“We’ll see, won’t we.”

He helped you pick up the balls, trading the bucket for your glove as you set yourself up behind home plate. He smirked at you, testing the weight of the softball in his hand before setting himself up, sending the ball straight to your glove. He set himself up again, repeating the exact same thing.

Every pitch he threw hit its mark perfectly. You weren’t sure how he did it, but he did. You stayed squatted on the ground as he walked towards you, smirking, bucket in hand. It was getting late now, the sun starting to set.

“I think I won that bet.” He said, squatting down to pick up the balls that you’d neatly placed beside you, his breath fanning over your face every time he reached for one.

“I think you did.” You said, taking the bucket of balls, walking towards where your backpack was laying in the dugout.

You grabbed your stuff, heading for the almost empty parking lot.

“Or maybe, you just let me win.” Theo called behind you as you opened the trunk to your car.

“What if I did?” You asked, turning to face him, finding him much closer than he was a few seconds ago. Your heart rate jumped at having him so close.

“Did you?”

“Maybe I did.” You said, turning back to put the rest of your stuff in the trunk before closing it. “And maybe I didn’t.”

“I still need to get my reward for winning the bet.” He said, taking a step closer, towering over you as he backed you against your car.

“Then what are you waiting for?” You breathed, staring into his eyes.

His hands found your hips just seconds before he bent down, capturing your lips with his. It was everything you had imagined and more. Your hands slid up his arms to his neck, one hand tangling in his hair while the other gripped his shoulder. His hands pulled you closer to his body as his tongue traced your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You denied it, biting at his lower lip instead. His hands slid down your hips to your ass, cupping it in his hands. He squeezed tightly, making you gasp, his tongue quickly invading your mouth.

You broke away first, taking in deep gulps of air. “Are we really going to do this?” You breathed, staring up at him.

It was no lie you were completely turned on by what had just happened, and you had been since you first noticed him watching you. You had fantasized this for a while, though you couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

“I’m game if you are.” He said, squeezing your ass with one hand before smacking it.

You bit your lip, biting back a moan. You loved getting spanked, and the idea of Theo spanking you had your panties soaked.

“You like that huh? Getting spanked?”

You nodded, not trusting your voice at the moment. He massaged your ass before slapping it again, harder this time. So hard it pushed your hips forward into his. You could feel his arousal through his jeans, pressing against your hip.

“I asked you a question.” He growled, gripping your ass hard with one hand.

“Yes.” You breathed out, feeling your panties get even more soaked.

“Yes, what?” He asked, gripping your pony tail in his hand.

“Yes, sir.”

“Who knew you liked being dominated. I wouldn’t have guessed you as that type.” He said, your thighs rubbing together, needing some friction desperately.

It was almost as if he could sense your arousal, because he had you in his arms, walking towards his truck. You wrapped your legs around his waist before he opened the hatch, setting you down. You scooted back, getting the idea while he climbed in behind you. He pushed you down on your back before climbing on top of you, one knee slipping between your legs.

He pressed his lips against yours again before moving down your jaw to your neck. He found your sweet spot quickly, sucking a hickey on your skin. You let out a breathy moan, your hips grinding against his knee. He chuckled, his hands sliding down your sides to the bottom of your shirt, lifting it over your head, along with your sports bra. He cupped your breasts, thumbs brushing over your nipples before he leaned down, taking one in between his teeth. 

You let out a long moan, your back arching off the bed of his truck as he sucked hickeys onto your breasts. 

“You like that?” He asked, squeezing your breasts roughly. 

“Fuck, yes.” You moaned out as his hands slipped lower, grabbing your hips. 

“Fuck yes, what?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He flipped you over, your breasts pressing into the cold metal of his truck as he yanked your shorts and underwear down to your ankles. You were exposed to the cool air as he parted your knees slightly, just enough to where he could slip his hand between your thighs. 

You bit your lip, holding back a moan as he teased your slit, feeling the wetness that had pooled there. You yelped as his hand came down on your bare ass, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing around the empty parking lot. 

“I wanna hear you. Don’t you dare hold back.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He slipped two fingers into your aching heat, pumping them slowly, stretching you out. 

“You’re so fucking tight. You’re gonna feel so good around my cock.” 

You moaned as he curled his fingers, hands desperately searching for something to hold on to. His hand came down on your ass again, fingers stilling inside you. 

“Stay still, or I won’t let you cum. Understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” You moaned out, stilling your movements. 

He worked you clear to the edge before he pulled his fingers from you, a whine leaving your lips at the emptiness you felt. 

“Shh.” Theo soothed, running his fingers through your hair. “I’ll make you feel really good.” 

He pulled away for a second and you heard a zipper being pulled down, as well as the rustling of fabric. Theo’s warm body reappeared over yours, one hand appearing by your head, the other guiding himself into your tight heat. 

Both of you groaned at the sensation, Theo’s hips stilling for a second before he was moving, his hips slamming against your ass as he pounded into you. 

“Oh, fuck, Theo.” You moaned, your back arching, your head falling back. You could feel his hot breath on your shoulder as he moved, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh once again echoing through the parking lot. 

“You like that, baby? Huh?” He groaned, slowing his hips down for a second, just before you came before speeding back up again, after the feeling had worn off. 

“Yes, sir.” You moaned out. getting closer and closer to cumming. 

“Fuck….” Theo trailed off, body falling over yours as your walls tightened around him, your body just seconds away from coming undone. 

“Don’t stop. Fuck…Theo!” You screamed his name as you came, a curse falling from Theo’s lips as your orgasm brought on his. 

He moved lazily, working you both through your orgasms. You felt him press a kiss against your shoulder as you both caught your breath. 

“Damn.” Theo breathed, pulling out of you. “We should do that again sometime.” 

He pulled up your underwear and shorts before you rolled over, finding your sports bra and shirt. Theo opened up the hatch of his truck, sliding out after he zipped himself back up. 

He helped you down to the ground, steadying you as you wobbled a little bit on shaky legs. Theo bent down, grabbing your ass again as he kissed you passionately before closing the hatch. 

“Seriously, though. We should do that again.” 

“Yeah. We should.” 

He kissed you one more time, giving your ass a smack before walking around his truck, getting in the driver’s seat. You watched him drive out of the school parking lot while his cum leaked out from between your legs. 


	19. Bullies (Derek x Reader)

Being a werewolf didn’t always mean you were super athletic and rippling with muscles, like Derek or Scott. You were perfectly capable of being a werewolf and being voluptuous. You were curvy and proud, as you liked to say. But that didn’t mean you weren’t athletic. You could hold your own pretty well, and were surprisingly flexible, despite what people assumed. 

But that was always the issue. People assumed. Had they never heard what happens when people assume things? Because you weren’t a supermodel like today’s media tried to make women out to be, you were constantly bullied. You tried not to let it bother you, but there were some that just got to you. 

Like today. 

You had gone to the store to get some items to bake a cake. You were helping Scott’s mom set up for his birthday, and you had offered to bake the cake, since she was busy working double shifts at the hospital clear up to the night before. 

So there you were, in the baking isle, comparing the boxes of cake mix. Sure, you were going the easy route, but you knew the secret to making boxed cake taste like it came from the bakery. You had already seen them once, when you were coming into the store. You had passed them, ignoring the stifled laughs between them as you passed. Your hand tightened instinctively on the basket as they came closer to you. You tried to ignore them, studying the back of a box. 

“Don’t you think you’re in the wrong isle?” One of them asked you. 

“Health food’s on the other side of the store.” Another said. 

You continued to ignore them, moving slightly away from where they’d surrounded you, picking another box from the shelf. 

“You look like you’ve had enough cake for a lifetime. Why don’t you pick something that won’t send you into a diabetic coma?” 

“Or an early heart attack.” 

That was it. You felt the anger rising, turning your head away so they wouldn’t see your glowing eyes. 

“Aww did we make the walking cupcake cry?” 

“It would be wise if you all left while you still can.” You heard another voice say, a body coming up behind where you were standing. 

“Or what? What are you going to do, pretty boy?” 

You heard a quiet growl from the body behind you, before a roar echoed along the tile floor of the store, sending the guys running down the isle, tripping over each other trying to turn the corner. 

You spun around seeing Derek, a smug grin on his face. 

“Why’d you do that?” You asked. “I had it under control.” 

“You were about to rip them limb from limb. You’re welcome.” 

“Thanks.” You muttered, turning back around to the cake boxes. 

You felt him move beside you so he was staring at the cake boxes as well. 

“Why are you still here? Better question, why did you come in the first place?” 

“I followed you.” He said simply, grabbing a box from the shelf. “Get this one.”

“You followed me?” You asked, ignoring the box he held out to you. 

“Yeah.” He shrugged when you gave him a look. “I had to make sure you were okay.” 

You took the box from his hand, grabbing a couple more from the shelf. “How often do you follow me?” 

“Pretty much every day. Unless I’m busy doing something else.” 

“That’s kind of creepy.” You said, turning to look at frosting. 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay. I know you get a lot of…that.” He gestured towards the direction the guys had ran. 

“Yeah. My whole life.” You scoffed. 

“I know. And it’s not fair.” He said, pulling a can of frosting from the shelf. 

“Why do you care so much?” You asked, turning towards him, abandoning your search for frosting. 

“Because I care about you. A lot.” He shrugged, turning back to the shelf in front of him. 

“Do you…have feelings for me?” You asked, leaning on one leg as you tried to see his face. 

His grip tightened slightly around the can of frosting in his hand and for a moment you were worried it would explode, but he relaxed nodding his head. 

“I’m not that great…expressing things, but…”

“You’re more of an action kind of person. You followed me because you like me and you wanted to make sure I was okay.” You turned back to the shelf, smiling to yourself. 

“Here.” He said, handing you a can of frosting. 

“What?” 

“If you’re going to have chocolate cake, you need fudge frosting for it.” 


	20. Anger Management (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

Derek had been gone all day, helping Scott and his pack, and you had stayed home as usual. Derek didn’t like you getting involved in anything. He was Mr. Overprotective and he would chain you up to keep you safe if he could. You had made dinner, though his ended up in the fridge because he still hand’t shown up. You thought about texting him, making sure he wasn’t in trouble, but you didn’t want to risk distracting him if he were in trouble. But then again, how would you know if he were in trouble unless you texted him.

You had finally made up your mind when the sliding door opened, Derek storming in to the loft. His shoulders were tense as he slid the door closed, the metal shaking from the force of the impact. He turned, fists clenched as he stormed down the steps towards the bed. 

“What happened? Is everything okay?” You asked, standing from your spot on the couch. “Are you hurt” 

“I’m fine.” He growled out. “Scott and Stiles are idiots.” 

“I could have told you that.” You said, approaching him slowly where he stood, hunched over the table, gripping the edges tightly. “What did they do this time.”

He shook his head. “Their usual idiot moves. Nearly got us killed.”

I pulled Derek’s leather jacket off, indeed finding a long tear in his shirt that ran from his right shoulder to his left hip, the edges slightly bloodied. Well, there went another shirt.

“Well, you know, I could offer you a little…anger management.” 

He turned around, staring down at you with hard eyes. You stepped closer to him, pressing your chest against his, your hands sliding down into the back pockets of his pants.

“You know, you could, let off a little steam.” You squeezed his ass, his hips jerking forward into yours.

Before you knew it, he had you siting on the table, his body between your legs as his lips devoured your neck. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” You murmured. 

“No talking.” Derek growled, gripping your hip with one hand, the other sliding up to grip your breast through your shirt. 

You had opted to go braless that day, knowing you probably wouldn’t be leaving the loft. Derek literally tore your shirt from your body, discarding the pieces somewhere behind him. 

“Der…” You breathed as his mouth moved down your chest to your breasts, his tongue swirling around your nipple before he took it between his teeth. “Fuck.” You cried out as he tugged on the sensitive bud. 

He released your breast, moving to the other, giving it the equal amount of attention. You were putty in his hands now, your hips moving to grind against his, feeling his growing erection through his jeans. 

You yelped as you felt his teeth pierce the skin on the side of your breast. 

“Did you just bite me?” You asked, frowning down at him in confusion. 

He just stared up at you, his tongue running over the bite mark that had dribbled a little blood. 

“Oh fuck that’s hot.” You breathed, feeling your panties get wetter. 

His lips moved from your breasts, slowly pushing you back on the table so you were spread out in front of him. His fingers skimmed the waistband of your shorts before they were flying across the room like your shirt had. He spread your legs farther apart, nosing at your center through your underwear. Your breathing picked up as he licked a line up your slit, tasting the essence that had soaked through the fabric. 

He pulled your underwear off, sending them in the same path your shorts had gone before he pounced, immediately sucking your clit into his mouth. You moaned loudly, your head slamming back on the table, but the pain only lasted a second because he was teasing your clit with the tip of one of his canines. Your legs shook at the sensation, your wetness pooling on the table underneath you.  

There was a sudden sharp pain on your clit, painful enough that you shot up, staring down at Derek. Did he seriously bite you again?

“What the fuck, dude?” 

You laced your fingers in his hair, tugging his head from between your legs. He growled at you, flashing his canines before your wrist was in his grip, your body spinning around so your stomach was pressed against the table. Your toes barely reached the ground from this position, leaving you totally at Derek’s mercy. 

You heard the rustling of fabric before something warm and hard was teasing your entrance. Your legs were kicked open as Derek adjusted your hips, pulling you back an inch so your toes were on the ground before he thrust into you in one move. 

You opened your mouth, but nothing came out as he started moving, thrusting into you roughly. You were at just the right height on the table, and he was hitting you at just the right spot that you were already feeling close. Your clit rubbed deliciously against the edge of the table as he thrust into you, his body folding over yours, hitting a new spot inside you. 

His hand tangled in your hair, yanking your head back, exposing your throat. You tried to grab his wrist, his grip on your hair painful, but he just grabbed your hands with his free one, holding them behind your back, pressing you harder into the table. 

His grip tightened on your hair, pulling your head back farther, practically bending you in half. Your cried of pain mixed with the moans of being so close to an orgasm. Derek thrust so hard, you felt the table move underneath you, his hand leaving your hair, gripping the table in front of you. His angle changed, hitting you so deeply that you almost went over the edge. 

“I’m gonna…Der, I’m gonna…” 

“I know. Cum for me baby.” 

He gave one particularly hard thrust and you came undone, your body shaking as waves of pleasure rolled over you. You cried out again as a sharp pain ripped through your shoulder as Derek’s hips stilled, his dick twitching inside you as he came. You felt the hot spurts of cum fill you as you moved your hand, gripping his hair, trying to remove his teeth from your shoulder. 

“Der…” You groaned out, tugging on his hair. “Derek!” 

He seemed to come back to himself then, the grunting, growling, angry werewolf was gone as he released your shoulder, pulling out of you quickly. You felt his seed slip out of you, splatting on to the floor. Your shoulder was bleeding a little bit as Derek gently wrapped his arm around you, pulling you from the table. 

“Baby…I…” 

“Hey, it’s okay.” You smoothed your hands over his face as he laid you down on the bed. “If its anyone’s fault it’s mine. I provoked you when you were angry, and you were just doing what was instinctual.” 

“I know, baby, but I…I hurt you.” 

“I kinda enjoyed it actually.” You said, running your hands through his hair. “Do what you need to do to make yourself feel better.” 

He took your hand in his, black veins crawling up his arm as he took your pain, what little bit was left. He slowly licked at your skin, working his way from between your legs up over your breasts, to your shoulder, cleaning the blood from your skin, over your neck to your jaw. 

He wrapped his arms around you, rolling so he was on his back and you were curled up on his chest. 

“Well, at least you’re not angry anymore.”  

 

 


	21. Stupid Werewolf Senses (Derek x Reader)

It pissed you off really, how he could do it without even trying. Being a human dating a werewolf was hard. He had extra senses that made it nearly impossible to sneak up and surprise him. He could literally smell you from a mile away. 

He had done it again that morning, You were making breakfast and he snuck right up behind you and scared the living daylights out of you. He was taking it as a joke now, sneaking up on you for fun. You were tired of it, and you vowed to get revenge, no matter how impossible. 

**Two can play at that game.**

You tried sneaking up on him several times, when he was in the shower, when he was bent over the table, flipping through a book. Even when he was asleep, but he always caught you. Stupid werewolf senses. 

You were in bed that morning, Derek sleeping peacefully next to you. You had made it a goal to scare him that day, and you would very well die trying if you had to. You turned on your side, staring at Derek’s back. He was sleeping so steadily, so peacefully, you hated to wake him. But, your mission was more important than that. You’d have plenty of time to stare at him later. 

You shifted on the bed, making slow, deliberate movements, pausing every time to make sure you didn’t wake him. You leaned over him, ready to strike when you suddenly found yourself on your back, your wrist in Derek’s grip as he hovered over you. 

“Nice try, babe.” He said, pecking your lips before rolling off the bed. 

Stupid werewolf senses. 

You tried again at breakfast, when he was washing the pan you’d used to cook the bacon in. You were sure you’d get him this time, being as quiet as a mouse. You raised your arms, ready to strike when he turned, spraying you with the spray nozzle. Now you were angry and wet. 

Stupid werewolf senses. 

You tried once more. He was sitting on the couch on his phone and you were sure you’d get him this time. Anyone on their phone was oblivious to their surroundings. Apparently except for werewolves. You were almost touching him when he grabbed you, pulling you over the back of the couch so you were laying in his lap. 

He kissed your nose, shaking his head at you. 

Stupid werewolf senses. 

You had all but given up this one, deciding it was impossible to sneak up on him. You had gone up to the roof to get some fresh air and read for a little bit and were on your way back down the metal staircase. Derek was standing with his back to the table, reading over a piece of paper in his hand. 

“Derek-” 

“Sweet Jesus!” He yelled, jumping away from the table, turning to where you were standing, not two feet away from him. “Don’t scare me like that.” 

“You mean I…I actually scared you? _I_ snuck up on _you_?” 

Derek just rolled his eyes, returning to his previous position while you did a happy dance behind him. Well, you could die happy now. You’d managed to sneak up on Derek Hale. 


	22. I'm Not Going Anywhere (Derek x Reader)

It was no secret Derek was overprotective. He’d lost so much, he was scared it would happen again. He’d take a bullet for you, even if he didn’t have werewolf healing. He hated the idea of you putting yourself in danger, even though you were more than capable of taking care of yourself. He thought just because you were human, you would break easier. But you weren’t giving up so easily. 

It had all started after your brother, Scott and Allison had almost died to save your parents from being human sacrifices. You knew something was wrong, Stiles was having more nightmares than normal, and then he had said he didn’t even know if he was really awake. You were concerned, as was your father. 

After Stiles went missing and was apparently possessed by an evil fox spirit, your dad thought it best if you went somewhere else for a while, so you went and stayed with your boyfriend. Derek. Your dad was hesitant at first, but you promised him it would be the safest place for you. Or at least you thought it would be. 

You weren’t even sure when he came. It was sometime either during the night, or in the morning. But whenever it was, he really did a number on your head. You were weak, cold and your body hurt. You weren’t sure where you were exactly, as it was dark, probably nighttime. Had you been out for a full day? 

You were laying on your side on a cold, hard surface. You were shaking, goosebumps covering your skin. You were in nothing but shorts and a tank top, what you had worn to bed the night before…or whenever that was. Your feet were bare, your toes almost numb from the cold. 

You tried to move, tried to do anything, but every time you moved your right leg, you were left crying, screaming in pain. It felt like something was digging into the skin of your ankle, getting tighter every time you moved it. 

You screamed for help until your voice was raw, reducing you to a crying mess. 

“Screaming in a place like this…won’t do you much good.” You heard him before you saw him. 

You were blinded momentarily by light, your eyes burning from the sudden change from the almost complete darkness you’d been in moments before. 

You looked around you once your eyes had adjusted, finally able to see your surroundings. You were in a basement of some kind. Your eyes traced the details before they landed on him. Your brother. Well, the thing that was possessing your brother. 

“Not happy to see me?” 

“W-w-wh-why-” You could barely form words you were shaking so bad. 

“Shh.” He knelt down beside your head, running his hand over your hair. “Let me do the talking.” He backed up a little, setting the lantern your dad had bought god knows how many years ago on the floor beside him. “It must be painful, huh?” He looked to your leg momentarily and you followed his eyes. 

No wonder you couldn’t move. Attached to your leg, right above your ankle was a bear trap. Your skin was coated in blood from where it dug into the skin, though it wasn’t bleeding much now as your body was trying to keep blood flowing to it’s major organs. 

“They’ve been looking for you all day.” You looked back up at his face. At those cold, emotionless eyes. “They seemed pretty panicked, after all, a fox did get into the wolf den.” His fingers ran up your arm slowly, feeling every inch of skin. A violent shudder ran through you, though you weren’t sure if it was from him or from the cold. “You were so easy to take. Stiles was screaming at me to leave you alone. It was either you, or the Sheriff, you know that? But it was much more fun watching them run around. The panic, the chaos. Who knew one little human could cause that much of a ruckus. It’s been fun, dove, but I have so much to do, and so little time to do it.” He backed away from you, picking up the lantern. 

We walked to the stairs before turning back to you. “Oh, and, you’ve stopped shivering, dove. You do know what that means, right?” He smirked before walking up the steps, leaving you alone in the dark basement. 

He was right. You had stopped shivering. You weren’t nearly as cold as you were when you woke up. 

You weren’t sure how long you laid down there, but you were sure you were going to die. They would never find you down there, and that was where you were going to lie until your body decayed. Your father would never know what happened. Unless they happened to save Stiles, but even then, you’d already be dead. 

That was until you heard ruckus above you, at the door to the basement. The same one the Nogitsune had disappeared though. 

“Help!” You called out weakly, feeling like Rose in Titanic. Freezing a weak and barely able to talk. 

There was a crash as light flooded the basement from above, several sets of feet running down the stairs, flashlights were being pointed around until they landed on you. Hypothermic, bloody and weak. 

Derek was the first at your side, touching your face, smoothing your hair back. Your dad appeared next to him, everyone talking at the same time. 

“We need to get this off of her.” You heard Scott say and Derek disappeared, your father taking his place. 

Your dad took his jacket off, wrapping it around you as best he could while the two werewolves tried to figure out how to get the bear trap off your leg. You vaguely heard your father calling for an ambulance to Eichen House.  

“We’re gonna pull it apart.” Derek said. “Hold on. This is gonna hurt.” 

“One. Two. Three.” 

They weren’t lying. It did hurt. You found the will to cry out as pain that had been dulled by the hypothermia came back full force as the claws were ripped out of your skin. Your dad grabbed your hand as Derek pulled your leg free from the bear trap before it snapped shut on nothing but air. 

“The ambulance is almost here, we need t get her upstairs.”

“I’ll carry her. I have the warmer body temperature.” Derek said, wrapping his arms around you, lifting you into the air. 

Your dad led the climb up the stairs as Derek followed, Scott taking up the rear. Everything was starting to blur around you, light and sound becoming mixed. 

“You need to keep your eyes open.” Derek said as he moved through the halls of Eichen House. “You need to stay awake.” 

The paramedics were already there when you finally got outside, your dad already talking to them as Derek laid you down on the stretcher. 

“She’s hypothermic, multiple lacerations on her right leg.” 

They loaded you up in the ambulance as Derek and your dad talked outside. The paramedics started putting warm packs around you as Derek climbed in the ambulance before the doors shut. 

“She has mild frostbite on her toes.” One of the paramedics said as you suddenly got very tired. 

“She’s losing consciousness.” Was the last thing you heard before you blacked out. 

You woke up hearing machines beeping around you. There were multiple things attached to you and you were horribly thirsty. You looked to your right, seeing Derek beside you, his hand gripping yours, head resting beside your leg on the bed. 

You nudged him a couple times before he shot up, scanning the surroundings before his eyes landed on your face. 

“Hey. Hey.” He said, moving so he was sitting beside you on the bed. His hands cupped your cheeks, thumbs running over the skin before he leaned forward, pressing his lips against your forehead. “I almost lost you.” He breathed, his lips brushing your forehead as he spoke. “I thought…when I saw you…” 

“Hey.” You reached up, taking the hand that was cupping your face. You stared up into his green eyes, memorizing every small detail of his face. “I’m never going to leave you. Ever. I’m not going anywhere.” You smiled up at him reassuringly. 

He moved you over slightly before laying beside you on the bed, holding you close to his chest, pressing soft kisses on the top of your head. You fell back asleep in his arms, and that’s where the Sheriff found you an hour later, curled up in Derek’s arms. 


	23. Locker Room (Theo x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

Your school day had started normally. Your boyfriend Theo had picked you up and taken you to school, and had walked you to your first class. You wouldn’t see him again until lunch, unless you met in passing between classes. 

After first period, you met up with Stiles who you shared your next two classes with. He wasn’t fond of your relationship with Theo, but you had been friends with Stiles longer, and you had threatened to beat him over the head if he said one more bad thing about Theo. 

“Hey.” You greeted your friend, surprised when he pulled you into a hug. “Okay…why the sudden need to hug me?” 

“I don’t know. I just felt like it.” Something was off, but you didn’t question him. 

“Why don’t we get to class.” You said, linking arms with him before heading off towards your next class, not realizing Theo had witnessed the whole exchange. 

It as lunch and you were waiting by your locker for Theo. He always met you there to take you out to lunch. But today he was running late. He had Gym right before lunch, so you figured he was just taking a little longer to get ready afterwards, so you decided to head towards the locker rooms. 

There was no one inside that you could see until you got to the showers. Theo was there, standing under the running water, smirking at you. You stopped dead in your tracks, watching the droplets of water slide down his chest to his abs, then lower. Your eyes snapped back to his face at the sound of his chuckle. He was much closer now, his hands ghosting up your arms before wrapping around them, pushing you up against the shower wall. 

His lips attacked yours, his body keeping you trapped against the wall. 

“Theo?” You asked, trying to tilt your head away from him, but he just moved to your neck instead. Your clothes were getting wet, sticking against your skin from the wet tile you were pressed against. “Theo, what are you doing?” 

“I heard your heartbeat when Stiles hugged you. How it fluttered. Did you like it when he hugged you? Did you like being pressed against him?” He thrust his hips against yours, his very obvious erection poking against your hips through your skirt. 

“Theo..Are you jealous?”

“He has no right to put his hands on what’s mine.” 

You went to protest, but you were cut off by his teeth on your neck, marking your skin. You groaned as his hands roamed your body, squeezing your breasts through your shirt before working their way down to your ass, lifting you so your legs were wrapped around his waist, your skirt rising up around your hips. 

His hand slipped between your bodies, teasing you through your underwear. He slid your underwear to the side, slipping two fingers into you easily. He pumped his fingers a couple times, stretching you out. 

You whined in protest when he pulled them out, but he quickly swallowed it as his mouth met yours, keeping you quiet as he pushed his length into you. He kept your lips locked together as he moved, trusting in and out of you roughly. 

“Say it.” He growled, finally releasing your mouth. “Say it.” 

“Theo…” You groaned as he gave a hard thrust. “Theo…fuck…I don’t…I don’t care about Stiles.” A whine left your lips as he shifted you slightly, moving his hand down to your clit.

“Who do you belong to?” 

You moaned, your walls clenching tightly around him, just on the edge of release. “You. I belong to you, Theo!” You called out his name as you came, your release bringing his on. 

He groaned, lips sucking at your neck as he thrust in and out of you lazily. You were covered in sweat and your clothes were sticking to you from the water in the shower as you suddenly remembered where you were. 

“Theo.” You groaned as he slipped out of you, setting you back down on your feet. “Theo, you should put some clothes on.” 

He kissed you deeply one more time before letting you go, backing away to turn off the shower. The bell rang, and you knew it would only be a matter of time before the locker room was flooded with boys. 

“I’ll see you after next period.” Theo said. “Plan to come over tonight.” He said, cupping your ass, giving it a squeeze. “I don’t think I’ve staked my claim well enough.”


	24. Helping Hand (Derek x Reader)

You actually didn’t mind it, being short. I mean, it got you lots of attention, and people adored you, but there were certain times when you absolutely loathed your short height. Like when idiots put important things on the top shelves. I mean, who does that? Seriously. 

You were browsing in a bookstore one fateful day, when you met someone who would change your life completely. 

You had just finished the last book you were reading and now you were looking for something new. You had a couple things in mind, though you were encountering a small problem. The bookstore seemed to ignore the fact that everyone was not six feet tall. And, of course, the one book you wanted was on the very top shelf, just out of reach for you. 

You were on your tiptoes, debating climbing the shelf, though it didn’t look all that stable, so you quickly nixed that idea. You were just about to give up when suddenly a hand appeared, grabbing the book from the top shelf for you. 

“Mr. Mercedes.” You turned around, letting your eyes trail up to the face that belonged to the hand that had grabbed the book. “Stephen King fan?” 

Your eyes finally landed on his face. He was tall, the top of your head just clearing his shoulder. And he was gorgeous. You were so captivated by his eyes that you almost forgot he asked you a question. 

“Uh…yeah. You could say that.” 

“I’m more of a non-fiction person myself, but he does have some good stories.” He said, handing you the book. 

You seemed to come back to your senses. “Thanks, for, you know.” You waved your hand behind you. “A lot of places seem to forget that not everyone is six feet tall.” 

He laughed with you, a smile lighting up his face. You felt your smile growing at the sight of his. 

“Well, I should, uh, go. I’ve got more errands to run. Thanks again, uh…” 

“Derek.” He held his hand out. 

“Nice to meet you.” You smiled again, shaking his hand. There were tingles shooting up your arm as you touched his skin. “I should…go…” 

You walked away quickly, but stopped, turning back around. 

“Do you wanna get together sometime. Maybe get some coffee?” 

“Yeah. How about tomorrow, at the cafe next door?” 

“Sounds great. I’ll see you then.” 

You waved to him before turning back around, butterflies fluttering in your stomach. That was the start of a beautiful relationship. 

 


	25. Nightmare (Derek x Reader) Smut

You had gone to bed early that night, exhausted after a long day at work. Your boyfriend, Derek, had told you to go ahead and go to bed, that he’d be in later. You knew it would be hours before he’d go to bed. He didn’t sleep much, if at all, but you were slowly breaking him of that habit. Even if you just got him to lay in bed, that was an accomplishment on your part. But still, even if he was just across the room from you, you still felt comforted having him there. 

Derek tended to be a bit overprotective. He refused to let you go anywhere alone, if he could help it. He even tried to follow you into the bathroom at Macy’s one day. But you loved that he cared. You had never been around someone who cared that much. 

You had found Derek after a relationship went sour. You had been with the guy for almost a year. Everything was great and you were planning on marrying him and spending the rest of your life him. Until you took a little freedom and went out with your friends for drinks one night. He made a huge scene in the bar and all but dragged you home like an angry parent. You got into a yelling match with him and bottom line, he ended up hitting you. The worst part was, there was no regret in his eyes when you stared up at him from the floor. 

He wouldn’t let you leave his apartment that night, nor for two months afterwards. You finally got a chance one night, sneaking out, running for your life. That’s when you met Derek. Bumped into him on the street, and the rest is history. He’d taken you to the hospital, and your ex was caught by the police two towns away. He’s far, far away now, rotting in a prison cell. And you had Derek. He’d been there through everything, and you had slowly broken each other’s walls down. 

Your ex may have been far away, but the memory of him still remained, and haunted you in your sleep. It didn’t happen as often as it used to, but occasionally, your subconscious slipped those memories back to you. Like tonight. You were back in that apartment, stuck with him again as he looked at you with those lifeless eyes. 

Derek had heard your heart rate pick up from where he sat on the couch. He peered over at the dark corner where the bed sat, watching as you shifted under the sheets, a frown forming on your face. Derek kept his eyes on you, putting his book aside as jerked in your sleep, fighting off something in your dreams. He smelled the fear start to build up, his instincts starting to take over, a low growl rumbling in his chest. It was when he smelled blood that he finally cracked. 

He was at your side in a second, checking you over while he tried to still your thrashing form. You had your fists clenched, nails digging into your palms as you tried to fight off Derek. Your punches really didn’t hurt him, and no matter how hard you tried, your human strength was nothing compared to his werewolf strength. 

“It’s okay, baby.” He whispered, pulling your still struggling form into his lap. “It’s just a dream.” You calmed down a little at his voice, one of his hands gently stroking the sweat covered skin of your face. “Nothing’s gonna hurt you.” 

Finally your eyes fluttered open, taking a moment before they focused on Derek, your brow furrowing a little. 

“Derek?” You whispered, so quietly a normal human wouldn’t have been able to hear you. 

“Shh.” He pulled you tighter into his arms, shifting his body so he was leaning back against the headboard. “You’re okay. I won’t let anything hurt you. Ever. You know that right?” 

You nodded, getting your breathing back under control. You relaxed in his arms, slowly uncurling your fingers. You hadn’t cut deep, but it still stung a little. Derek took your hands in his, black veins running up his arms as your pain disappeared. You tucked your head under his chin, listening to his strong heartbeat as the heat of his body slowly warmed yours. You drifted off to sleep again, comforted by Derek’s closeness. 

Derek moved you once you were asleep, laying you out on your side before curling his body around yours, spooning behind you. He stayed up all night, watching over you as you slept, making sure you didn’t have any more nightmares. As it turns out, you were having quite the opposite.  

It confused him at first, not quite sure if what he was smelling was really there, but a quick shift of your hips, your ass grinding against his crotch and he knew it was real. You moaned softly, a smile breaking out over your face, your hips shifting again and he knew he was in trouble. He could feel himself growing hard as you continued to grind your ass against him, even though you were still asleep. 

You bit your lip after giving out a moan that put most porn stars to shame, your thighs rubbing together to get some sort of friction. Derek leaned up on one elbow while his other hand traced down your stomach, your back arching at his touch, driving your ass against him more. He teased the skin that was showing where your tank top had ridden up before his fingers slipped down into your shorts. 

You were already soaking wet, your juices coating his fingers as he teased your slit before slowly rubbing your clit. You whined, still asleep as he teased you, your arousal mixing with his in the air. He drank it in as his fingers slipped lower, your legs parting for him subconsciously as he slipped two fingers into your heat, a quiet moan leaving your lips. 

Your heartbeat sped up as he moved his fingers, curling them inside you every so often. You were close, your walls tightening around his fingers. He watched your face, your mouth falling open as breathy moans escaped as he brought you nearer and nearer to your climax. 

Your eyes snapped open as you came, a moan leaving your lips as your back arched, waves of pleasure washing over you. Derek’s fingers worked you through your orgasm, your hand gripping his wrist as you came down from your high. 

Derek pulled his fingers from your core, lifting them to his mouth, licking them clean of your juices. 

“That’s sure one hell of a way to wake someone up.” You said, turning slightly so you could see him. 

“I thought I’d assist you. You looked like you needed it. Did you have a good dream?” 

“Very good. The ending was the best part.” 

“What were you dreaming of?” 

You rolled over, pushing him on his back. “Why don’t I just show you?” 

You pulled his sweatpants down his legs, tossing them off behind you before you pulled your shirt off over your head, keeping eye contact with him as you slid your shorts down your legs before tossing them with the rest of your clothes. 

You took his length in your hand, pumping up and down a few times. He was already hard, a small drop of precum leaking out of the top. You licked a stripe up the underside before catching the drop with your tongue. He groaned, his head falling back against the pillow. 

“So it was a good dream for both of us.” He said, staring down at you with hooded eyes. 

“Oh trust me, it gets better.” 

You were already wet again from watching him as you teased him, your thighs slick as they rubbed together. You spread more precum over the head of his dick before you changed your position, straddling his waist. His hands came to rest on your thighs as you lowered yourself down on him, moaning as his thick member stretched you, filling you completely. 

You stared into his eyes, biting your lip as you began to slowly rock your hips, moving him in and out of you. His grip on your thighs was tight, his muscles tense as you slowly began moving faster. 

He groaned, head falling back again. “Fuck, baby. That was a good dream.” 

You smiled and laughed, which quickly broke off into a moan as his hips thrust up, meeting you as you came back down. “Oh fuck.” You breathed, your head falling back as he did it again, hitting that spot deep inside you. “Keep doing that babe.” You said, your hands falling on his chest as you shifted your position, your movements getting faster, more desperate. 

“C’mere.” His hands slid up your back, one hand wrapping around the base of your neck, pulling you flush against his chest. His other arm wrapped around your back before he started moving his hips, thrusting in and out of you. 

It didn’t take long before you were getting close to your peak, Derek’s moans and growls echoing in your ear as you gripped his shoulders, holding on for dear life. 

“Derek..I’m gonna….” You could barely form sentences as you got closer and closer to the edge. 

“I know. I’m close too.” 

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the empty loft, along with your high pitched moan as you came, Derek’s growl following as he stilled, his length twitching inside you as he came. 

You collapsed against his chest, your limbs feeling like jello as he pulled out of you, relaxing his grip a little. 

“You okay, babe?” He asked. 

You remembered having the nightmare last night, but it was quickly out of your mind as Derek rubbed your back, his fingers sliding up and down your spine. 

“Never been better.” 


	26. Beautiful (Derek x Reader)

It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t have any control over the way your body was. But that didn’t exactly make you feel any better. You had PCOS, and unfortunately one of the side effects of that was excessive hair growth. It made you insecure, and you hated it. Everything else you were comfortable with, but you were embarrassed because you had to shave your face every morning. And it made you feel even worse being a werewolf, because werewolves were supposed to be hairy. Or at least they were in the movies. 

There was only one person who could make you feel better. Who could make you forget your insecurities and actually made you feel good about yourself. That person was Derek Hale. 

You’d known Derek for a while now. He was the one who helped you learn control and stopped you from going on a killing spree. He also held you while you cried, talked you up after you had beat down on yourself. He didn’t mind the way you looked, no he liked you for your personality. He’d seen both sides of you, the confident, carefree mask you put on, and the broken down, insecure person behind that mask. He made you feel like you didn’t have to wear that mask. You could be confident and carefree around him, because he wasn’t going to judge you or talk behind your back. 

Around him you could be whoever you wanted to be because he taught you, in the end, it didn’t matter what anyone else thought of you. It only mattered what you thought of yourself. And Derek taught you that you can love yourself no matter what. 

He was always there when you called. He’d wrap his arms around you, whisper sweet nothings into your ear, reassuring you that you can do this. That you have nothing to be insecure about. That he loved you just the way you are, and he wouldn’t have you any other way. 

 

 


	27. Training (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

Your body hit the dirt hard, knocking the wind out of you for a second before you sprung back on your feet. You dodged a punch, trying to deliver one of your own, but you met nothing but air. Your legs were kicked out from underneath you, your back hitting the dirt once again. 

“You’re thinking too much.” Derek said, standing over you where you lay in the dirt. “Don’t think, feel. Concentrate, and you can almost predict your opponents next move.” 

You wiped the sweat from your brow, getting back into a fighting position. Derek swung at you again, as you ducked out of the way, lunging forward to tackle him to the ground. You both hit the ground hard, your legs straddling his waist, your hands keeping his by his head. You smirked down at him, your hips shifting against his playfully. 

“What was that you said? About predicting your opponents next move?” 

You suddenly found yourself on your back again, Derek’s body hovering over yours. 

“Yeah. What was that I said?” You rolled your eyes. 

Derek released you, helping you to your feet. 

“Let’s work on stealth for a while.” He said, heading off into the trees. 

You followed, amazed at how he seemed to make no noise whatsoever as he moved through the trees. His words replayed in your head. “Don’t think. Feel.” So that’s what you did. You stopped thinking and went off pure instinct. You were so focused you didn’t even notice Derek was nowhere in sight. You spun around, scanning the trees, but it was like he vanished. 

You blinked, scanning the trees with your other eyes, turning just as a body almost collided with you. You rolled out of the way, springing back to your feet, a roar escaping. Derek roared back, lunging at you, but you sidestepped him, kicking his feet out from under him. He caught my ankle, pulling you down with him, but you quickly rolled over, jumping back to your feet. Derek did the same, both of you growling at each other. You ran at Derek, wrapping your legs around his neck, flipping him over, his back hitting the ground hard. 

Derek laid on the ground panting as you crouched by his head, trying to catch your breath as well. 

Derek stared up at you, a strange look in his eyes. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” You asked, frowning at him. 

“That was awesome” He said, sitting up. “Where’d you learn that?” 

“Black Widow. She’s one of my favorites.” You shrugged. 

“Oh really?” Derek got to his feet, cracking his neck. “Well, Black Widow, how much do you want to bet that I can beat you in a race. Wolf vs. Leopard.” 

“You want to bet?” You asked, raising your eyebrow at him. 

He took off his leather jacket, slipping his shoes off. You followed suit, and soon you were staring at two white paws. You looked over at Derek, meeting his blue eyed wolf form. He nodded slightly at you before you both took off, racing through the trees. 

You weren’t sure how far you ran, but you could no longer hear Derek behind you. You stopped, looking or listening for any sign of your werewolf boyfriend. You phased back, keeping yourself crouched down so you were covered, looking around for any sign of Derek. 

Suddenly you were tackled from the side, your bare back meeting the dirt, a very naked Derek on top of you. 

“Would you stop tackling me!” You yelled, slapping his chest. 

“Stop complaining, you know you love it” 

You wrapped your legs around his waist, flipping your bodies over so you were on top. Your hips slid against his on accident and you quickly climbed off him, feeling the butterflies start in your stomach. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, leaning up on his elbows. 

“We should get back. It’s getting late.” 

“What’s the rush?” He asked, as you tried not to stare at him. 

“It’s supposed to rain tonight. I really don’t want to get caught out in it. Now cover yourself up.” 

“Why don’t you come over here and make me.” 

You looked deep in his eyes, seeing the lust that was lying there. Fuck it, you thought. You hadn’t had sex since before your trip to see your family. You were kind of withdrawing right now. 

You pounced on him, your lips meeting his roughly as he rolled you over, his body hovering over yours. His lips trailed down your jaw to your neck, teeth and tongue attacking the skin. You felt your claws elongate, your eyes glowing. You gripped Derek’s shoulders as his lips slid down your collarbone, moving down to your chest. 

He growled as your claws dragged down his back, digging into his skin, creating wounds that would only heal seconds later. You were already wet, Derek’s very prominent erection pressing against your hip. 

Your hips lifted off the ground, grinding against his as his teeth tugged on your nipple. He growled, staring down at you with his electric blue eyes. You growled back before he was suddenly inside you, giving you no time to adjust before he was moving, his hips slamming against yours. 

Your head fell back, your back arching as waves of pleasure washed over you. It had been far too long since you’d done this, and you had no idea how you’d managed. 

Derek lowered himself, his hips shifting just right so that they hit that spot deep within you. Your moans mixed with growls as you gripped on to him for dear life. His lips traced your neck before moving to your shoulder, his canines scraping against your skin before sinking in deep, making you growl out in pleasure and pain. 

You felt your walls clamping around him, just two more thrusts and you were gone, thrown over the edge as you came undone. You reached up, pulling Derek closer to you, sinking your teeth into his shoulder, his growl  echoing around you as he stilled, his member twitching as he came, finally releasing your shoulder. You felt the wound close after a moment, watching as the skin on Derek’s shoulder knit itself back together. 

He kept himself inside you, staring down at you as you both breathed hard. You pushed him over, straddling his waist again, the fire lighting up inside you again as you started moving, brushing the hair away from your face as you stared down at Derek. His eyes were hooded, watching you as you moved, his hands snaking up your thighs to your hips, guiding your movements. You were already sensitive from your first orgasm, feeling Derek so deep inside you bringing you close to your second. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Derek said, his hands running up and down your sides. “My little Leopard.” 

His hips thrust upward, meeting your downward thrusts, bringing you close to the edge a second time. Derek’s thumb found your clit, rubbing it quickly, your walls tightening a second time before you came undone, dragging Derek over the edge as well. Your head fell back as you stilled, the pleasure washing over you.

“Fuck, Der. Why did we wait so long again?” You asked, staring down at him. 

“I…I don’t know. But we’re never waiting again.” He said, sitting up, wrapping his arms around you. 

“So. How’d I do with my training?”

“I think you’re gonna be just fine.”


	28. I Like You Too (Derek x Reader)

You and Derek had an interesting relationship. You had known each other for a while after meeting by chance one day at a bookstore. You had invited him out for coffee and you both found out you had a lot in common. You had grown to be very close friends over a short period of time, offering support to each other in your stressful lives. You ran your own business, and he had the supernatural to take care of. 

Yeah, you knew about the supernatural. You’d had a couple close calls in your childhood with the neighbor who happened to be an alpha. He’d offered you the bite, but you refused, liking your human self. You didn’t see anything wrong with it. 

But there were times when you wished you were a werewolf, like close to full moons. Derek was well in control, but he still had his moments, usually snapping out in anger, only to quickly apologize. You never held it against him, I mean you did the same once a month as well. 

Though, you couldn’t deny your growing attraction to Derek. I mean, he was very handsome and he was such a great person, and you wouldn’t mind if he asked you out, though you were sure that would never happen. You had tried dating other guys, but your attraction to Derek made it nearly impossible, so you quickly broke it off. 

You finally had enough one day, deciding you were going to tell him how you felt, whether he felt the same or not. 

“You smell anxious.” Derek said as you sat next to him on your couch, watching a movie. 

“What? Do I?” You tried to play it cool, but on the inside you were crawling with anxiety. “I-I don’t see why I would…I mean…” You swallowed the lump in your throat, turning to face him. “I actually have something to tell you…I…I’ve felt this way for a while now and I really don’t know if you feel the same, and it’s okay if you don’t, and I know it’s stupid, and you probably already have a girlfriend, and I know I could never stand a chance with someone as perfect as you and-” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” He interrupted you. 

“W-what?” You were dumbfounded. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” 

He cupped the back of your neck, pressing his lips against yours. Fireworks were going off as his lips moved against yours tenderly. Butterflies were fluttering in your stomach, even as he pulled away. 

“I like you too. I have for a while now, but you were always with other guys so I figured you didn’t feel the same way.” 

“Derek.” You laughed. “I was with other guys because I thought you didn’t feel the same way.” 

He kissed you again. “Well, I’m glad we got that cleared up.” 

You hummed your agreement against his lips. You were really, really glad. 


	29. Claim (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

You and Derek and known each other almost your whole lives. You were reunited when he came back to Beacon Hills, and your old flame was quickly rekindled. You were happy with him, and he was happy with you. You wouldn’t have chosen anyone else. 

Now that he was an alpha, his betas were spending a lot of time around you, especially Isaac. You could tell Isaac was enamored, and he chose to ignore the very clear claim Derek had placed over you. 

This particular day was the worst. Isaac was at the loft, working out with Derek, giving you looks every once in a while. Especially when he was flexing. You playfully rolled your eyes, not paying any mind to it, but you could tell Derek was almost ready to rip him to shreds. 

Derek pounced as soon as Isaac left, his sweaty body covering yours, pushing your back against the cold concrete. His lips immediately found your neck, sucking marks into your skin. 

“Der.” You moaned out, tangling your hand in his hair. “Der, don’t you think you should shower first?” 

“Why?” He pulled away, looking down at you. “We’re only going to get dirty again.” His teeth nipped at your neck. “He has no right. Looking at you like that. Flirting with you.” He nipped at your bottom lip. “You’re mine.” 

His hands slid under your shirt, running along your skin while his lips peppered kisses against your neck. Your shirt was quickly pulled over your head, Derek’s hands cupping your breasts through your bra, kneading the tender flesh. A breathy moan left your lips, your back arching slightly as he sucked at every available inch of skin. 

His claws brushed your skin lightly, making quick work of your bra before his mouth descended on one breast, sucking your nipple into his mouth. You moaned at the sensation, your hands gripping on to his shoulders as he teased your nipple, rolling the other between his fingers. 

“Fuck, Der. That feels so good.” You groaned out as he switched breasts, giving the other equal attention. 

His lips trailed down your stomach, one hand fiddling with the button on your jeans while his lips pressed against the skin around your belly button. Your hips lifted as he slid your pants down your legs, quickly tossing them in the same direction your shirt went. 

He bent down, licking a stripe up your underwear. You moaned, suddenly finding yourself bare as your underwear was ripped off your body. Derek’s mouth descended on your clit, sucking it into his mouth before teasing it with his tongue. 

“Fuck.” You breathed, your back arching as his canines brushed against your clit. You could feel yourself getting closer, your juices dripping on the concrete, starting a small puddle. “Der, please.” You whined, wanting to feel him, but he wouldn’t give you the satisfaction. 

He leaned back up on his elbows, his thumb taking the place of his mouth. 

“You want it baby?” 

“I need to feel you, Der.” 

“Look at you.” He smiled up at you, your gaze meeting his. “Look what I do to you.” He sat up on his knees, pulling his shorts off before laying his body over you. 

He teased your entrance with his head, your hips lifting off the floor, trying to move his length into your heat. He chuckled down at you before finally giving you what you wanted, sliding his length into your wet heat. 

You groaned, your head falling back against the floor as he filled you, his hips moving slowly at first, giving you time to adjust to his size. You weren’t exactly a virgin, but he wasn’t exactly what you would call average sized either. 

He sped up, leaning his body over yours, tossing one of your legs over his shoulder. You moaned as he sunk in deeper, hitting that special spot inside you. 

“Derek, don’t stop.” You moaned, that heat starting to burn in your stomach. 

“Fuck, babe. You feel so good.”

Your moans increased as his hand slipped between you, finding your clit. The heat grew, a coil tightening in your stomach. Your body arched off the floor, your mouth falling open in a moan as you came, your walls tightening around Derek. 

“So fucking beautiful.” Derek said, his thrusts getting sloppier as he grew closer and closer to the edge. “Fucking love you.” He murmured before his hips stuttered, coming to a stop as he came undone, his sticky seed filling you. 

You weren’t sure if you heard it right, or if you were just basking in post-orgasmic bliss, but you could have sworn he said he loved you. 

“Did you just say ‘I love you?’” You asked, looking up at Derek as his body fell over yours. 

“I…” Derek’s mouth opened and closed, an almost panicked look in his eyes. 

“Because I love you too. And I am yours. No horny teenage boy is going to take me away from you.” 

Derek smiled, looking down for a moment. “Well I’m glad. But I still want to rip him apart for looking at you like that.” 

“Well maybe we can quell that killer instinct with another round in the shower.” 

Derek had me in his arms in a second, moving off towards the bathroom. 


	30. Thunderstorm (Derek x Reader)

Beacon Hills was known for it’s unruly weather. It could be sunny and warm one minute, then pouring rain and freezing the next. And with the constant rain, also came thunderstorms. The one thing you were afraid of. Okay, maybe not the only thing, but you hated them so much. 

You would think, being a werewolf, you wouldn’t be so afraid of something simple like a thunderstorm, but you were. As ridiculous as it was, the big, bad werewolf was afraid. Did you know, apparently werewolves can still get panic attacks? 

But at least you had Derek, with whom you spent most of your free time. He was your alpha, and your boyfriend, and also one of the most caring people you’ve ever met, even though he really didn’t seem like it on the outside. And that side showed itself again tonight. 

There was a big storm going on outside. It was late, and you were huddled in Derek’s bed while he worked on the couch. Derek didn’t sleep much, but he still let you stay over, liking the idea of having you close. You flinched at every flash of lightening, your heart thudding in your chest with every roll of thunder. You were sure if you huddled down in Derek’s bed any more, you’d fall straight through to China. 

There was a particularly loud clap of thunder and you felt it start. That tightness in your chest, suddenly finding it near impossible to draw an even breath. Derek was at your side instantly, having heard your increased heart rate, and your labored breathing. 

He pulled you into a sitting position, settling himself between your knees. 

“Hey, look at me, okay?” He cupped your face, looking deep into your eyes. “Breathe with me, alright?” Your panic increased as another flash of lightening lit up the loft. “In and out with me, okay?” 

You began breathing with him, inhaling deeply through your nose, before letting it out through your mouth. You slowly relaxed, your breathing getting back to normal. Derek’s thumbs slowly stroked your cheeks as your breathing evened out. 

“Thanks, Der.” You said quietly, leaning your head against his shoulder, trying to ignore the storm outside. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t let the lightning and thunder hurt you.” He said softly, moving your body so he could lay down next to you, wrapping his arms around you. 

You slowly fell asleep, feeling safe and protected in his arms. 


	31. I Wanted It To Be Me (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

****

You first met Derek Hale when you moved back in with your brother. He lived next door, and had become close friends with him. Your first impression wasn’t all that great. You thought he was cocky and arrogant, and he thought you were stuck up. To put it simply, you weren’t fond of each other. 

You avoided him as much as possible, shooting dirty looks at him whenever you saw him. Sure, it seemed childish, but you didn’t want to upset your brother. He graciously took you in, the least you could do was pretend not to hate his best friend. 

Though, you didn’t hate him completely. You had overheard him talking to your brother one night. He was talking about his family, and what had happened. You felt bad for him, having to go through all of that. So you lightened up a little, choosing to avoid his gaze whenever you were around him. 

Though, you couldn’t help but stare when he wasn’t looking. I mean, there was no denying he was attractive. Okay, he was downright smoking hot. No matter how much you didn’t like him, you couldn’t help but stare when he wasn’t looking. That was a problem. 

So, you tried distracting yourself with other guys, bringing them home when your brother and Derek were there, though you were so caught up, you never noticed the looks Derek would shoot after you and your flavor of choice that week. 

This went on for almost a month before Derek finally cracked. Your brother had gone out that night with some girl, and you were home alone. Derek came over, letting himself in like he usually did. You were busy cleaning up the dinner you’d made for yourself, and your current boy toy. 

“Hey.” He said, setting his keys on the small kitchen table, before taking his jacket off. 

You smiled at him before going back to scrubbing the pan in your hands. 

“Did you have a nice dinner?” He asked, leaning against the counter behind you. 

“Yeah. He’s really nice, and I think it might work out. Dinner was good too.” 

“Did you save some for me?” He asked. 

“Yeah, there’s some leftovers in the fridge.” You said, nodding your head in the direction of the fridge. 

“That’s not what I meant.” He whispered in your ear, your back stiffening as his body came to rest behind yours. 

His lips lightly brushed the shell of your ear, his large, warm hands resting on your hips. It was better than you had ever imagined, and so, so wrong.

“Stop.” You said, spinning around so you could put a hand on his chest. 

“Why? I’ve seen the way you look at me. I know why you bring those guys home.” He stepped closer to you, his hands still on your hips. You had dreamed of having him so close. “To try and distract yourself from what you feel. I know you have feelings for me.” He leaned in closer, his nose lightly bumping against yours. “You want me.” He whispered, leaning in closer. 

You did want him. You wanted him to take you then and there in the kitchen, but you were already seeing a guy, and he was your brother’s best friend…

“You’re my brother’s best friend.” You whispered. “How do you think he’ll feel about you dating his younger sister?” 

“He’s already told me he wouldn’t want anyone else for you. He hated it when you brought home other guys. I hated it too. I wanted to march in there and throw the guy out the window. I wanted it to be me.” 

You swallowed thickly, staring up into his bright green eyes. “Then why don’t you make that a reality.” 

His lips met yours hungrily, his hands pulling you tight against his body. You could feel every hard muscle move as his hands roamed your sides, brushing over a ticklish spot. You squirmed, a giggle escaping your lips. 

“Are you ticklish?” He asked, looking at you mischievously. 

“No…” You said, backing away a little. 

He tickled you again, making you laugh and break away, running away from him, into the living room. You suddenly found your back against the couch, Derek’s form hovering over yours. He smiled at you, leaning down to kiss you again. 

Your hands ran up his back as your tongues battled for dominance, his eventually winning. You gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling away just long enough to pull it over his head, tossing it on the coffee table. You wrapped your legs around his waist as his lips trailed down your jaw to your neck. 

You moaned lightly, lacing your fingers in his hair as he sucked a mark on your neck. His hands slid down your chest, brushing over your breasts before gripping the bottom of your shirt, his lips leaving your skin just long enough for him to pull it off. He stared down at you, a smirk on his face when he realized you weren’t wearing a bra. 

“Were you hoping for something tonight?” He asked, cupping your breasts in his hands. 

“I was. But it turns out the other guy’s more of a prude than I thought.” 

He leaned down, sucking a nipple into his mouth, your words cutting off in a moan. 

“Well then. It’s a good thing I’m not.” He said before taking your nipple between his teeth, tugging lightly on it. 

Your back arched at the feeling, your hands tugging on his hair. He groaned, moving to the other breast, giving it the same attention. Your hips lifted, grinding against his, feeling the very prominent bulge through his jeans. 

His lips left your breasts, trailing down your stomach, his tongue dipping in your bellybutton before sliding along the skin above your jeans. He undid the button with one hand, pulling your jeans down to reveal your bare core to the warm air of the apartment. 

“No underwear either?” He asked, tossing your jeans down on the floor. “You naughty little girl.” 

You moaned lightly hearing him call you that, feeling yourself become even more wet. He ran his fingers up your slit, collecting your juices before he slipped a finger inside you, testing the waters a little. 

“You’re so fucking tight.” He groaned out, his mouth finding your clit. 

You moaned loudly as he played with your clit, slipping a second finger inside you to stretch you out. One of your hands gripped the pillow under your head, the other lacing in his soft hair, tugging on the strands as he ate you out, working you with his fingers. 

You could feel yourself tightening around his fingers, getting closer and closer to the edge, but he pulled his fingers out just before you came. You whined in protest, your mouth falling open as he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean. 

He climbed off the couch, unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down with his boxers, freeing his very impressive length. You licked your lips, watching as he pumped his length a couple times, a bead of precum leaking out of the tip. You sat up, pulling him over so you could switch places with him, kneeling between his thighs. 

You wrapped your hand around him, pumping him a few times before you took him in your mouth, relaxing you throat so you could take as much as possible, your hand working what you couldn’t reach. You bobbed your head, hollowing out your cheeks as you moaned slightly, tasting his precum as it leaked out of his head. You pulled away, licking a stripe up the underside, taking his balls in your other hand. His hand tangled in your hair as you took him in your mouth again, his head hitting the back of your throat as he guided you up and down his length. 

You put your hands on his thighs as you felt him stiffen even more in your mouth, pulling away from him. He groaned a little, his hand tightening in your hair momentarily. 

“Payback’s a bitch.” You said, smirking at him. 

He smirked back, grabbing your arms and lifting you back on the couch, his body leaning over yours. He reached down, pulling a condom out of his jeans pocket, opening it with his teeth before rolling it on. 

“Ready?” He asked, lining himself up, teasing you with his head. 

“Just fuck me already.” You said, dragging your nails down his abs. 

He obliged, thrusting in to you hard, your head falling back at the sensation. He filled you better than any guy you’d ever been with. He tossed your legs over his shoulders before moving, starting off slow, moving in and out of you. 

Your head fell back, hands gripping the arm of the couch as he picked up his pace, the sound of flesh hitting flesh soon filling the apartment, along with your moans. You could feel the sweat start to cover your skin, your body catching fire as he shifted his hips, hitting a spot deep inside you. You moaned, looking up into his eyes as you felt your walls start to tighten, getting closer and closer to the edge. 

“Fuck, Derek.” You moaned, his body shifting so your knees were almost by your head. “Don’t stop. I’m so close.” 

“I know. Me too.” He groaned, his thrusts getting harder in desperation. 

You were thrown over the edge in just a couple more thrusts, gripping the arm of the couch so hard you heard it creak. Or maybe that was from Derek’s thrusts. 

Derek came not long after, spilling into the condom. He slowly released you, letting your legs fall back by his sides, pulling out of you, getting up to dispose of the condom before falling back on the couch, resting his head on your chest. 

“Why did we wait so long to do that?” He asked as you pulled the blanket over the both of you. 

“I don’t know. Maybe because we hated each other?” 

“Why did we hate each other again?” He asked, leaning up so he could look you in the eyes. 

“I found you arrogant and cocky. You thought I was stuck up.” 

“Well, you’re not.” He said, pressing a kiss to your chest. 

“And I don’t think you’re arrogant.” You said, running your hands through his sweaty hair. “And you’re cocky in a good way. I kind of like that about you.” 

“Well, I’m glad we got that settled.” He said, burying his face back in your chest. “How many rounds do you think we can get through before your brother gets home?” 


	32. Inside and Out (Derek x Reader)

You weren’t usually one to care about how you looked, but there was one thing about your appearance that you hated. Your double chin. You always got self conscious when people talked to you because you felt like they were staring right at it. So, you hid it as best you could. You wore scarves not matter how hot it was outside, you’d pull the collar of your shirts up to try and hide. 

There was only one person you felt comfortable around, and that was your friend Derek. You never felt like you had to hide around him. Though that didn’t change the fact you still did it in public, even with him. 

He had invited you to go out to coffee and you were currently walking down the street with him, your shirt drawn up as far as it could around your face. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, looking sideways at you. 

“I’m covering my face.” 

“Why?” 

“I’m cold.” 

“It’s the middle of June.” 

“So. I still could be cold.” 

“It’s eighty degrees out here.” He stopped, grabbing your arm to stop you as well. “What’s really going on?” 

You sighed. You couldn’t lie because he’d know, but you were also ashamed to tell him the truth. I mean, the guy oozed confidence, and you didn’t want to seem like the odd one out. 

“I’m self conscious about my face.” You finally said, looking down at the sidewalk. 

“Why?” He asked, his weight shifting on to one leg. 

“Because I don’t feel like I’m pretty enough, and I hate my double chin.” You instinctively raised your hand to cover the skin. 

It was silent between you for a moment, until Derek’s hand replaced yours, tilting your face up so you were looking him in the eye. 

“You don’t have to hide yourself. You’re beautiful, okay? Any man would be lucky to have you. I would be lucky to have you.” 

You stuttered, trying to wrap your head around what he said. You tried to say something, anything, but your mouth just didn’t seem to be able to form words. 

“I actually wouldn’t mind, you know, if you’d have me.” He murmured, looking down at the sidewalk like you had just seconds ago. 

“Derek, are you saying you have…feelings for me?” 

“Yeah…” He said, looking at you through his eyelashes, his head still ducked down a little. 

Your mouth opened and closed a few times, your heart pounding in your chest. 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I mean, I’m not saying you have to, but-” 

You took his hand, silencing him. “I like you too. I have for a while, but I’m not exactly your type, you know, tall, strong, runway models.” 

“My type isn’t based on looks.” He said, taking your other hand in his. “It’s based on personality. I mean sure, I’ve had some questionable relationships, but you’re a beautiful person inside, and out, and that’s what I like about you. So why don’t we go get some coffee.” 

“Like a date, now?” 

“Why not. Let’s make this our first date.” He said, wrapping his arm around your waist, guiding you into the coffee shop. 


	33. Trying Not To Love You (Derek x Reader) Part 1

You had moved to Beacon Hills to escape the supernatural. You’d been around it your whole life, and now you were ready for a change. You worked as a mechanic, trying to pay your way through Vet school, though you weren’t exactly there yet. You were trying to get all the pre-recs done, and get your BA online to save as much money as possible. 

You had found a job in what you thought was a nice, quiet town, not far from where you were hoping to go to Vet school at UC: Berkeley. It was withing the first week that you realized you were horribly mistaken. 

You heard on the news that there had been several mysterious cases where patients had arrived at the hospital completely paralyzed from the neck down, and reported seeing a green, scaly creature. The police were saying drugs, but you knew better. 

You hunted down the Kanima, finding you were not alone in your search, a small werewolf pack having already found it before you. You had found them all paralyzed from the neck down, trying to get the paralysis to wear off so they could take down the creature. That’s where you came in. 

You had a secret. You weren’t fully human. You developed telekinetic abilities at an early age, and quickly learned how to harness them. You also taught yourself how to handle several weapons after being exposed to the supernatural, though your favorite was a bow and arrow. Your telekinesis came in handy with that too. You rarely missed a shot. You were like Robin Hood. You were also surprisingly agile for someone your size. It always surprised people, I mean you weren’t obese, but you weren’t exactly a fitness model.  

But, anyways, you saved the pack, much to their surprise, and helped the werewolves speed up the healing process so they were moving in a short time. 

And that’s when you met Derek. 

He was handsome. Okay, he was smoking hot and you couldn’t help feel attracted to him. But, you knew he would never be interested in someone like you, especially after meeting Braeden. She was beautiful, bad ass and everything you wanted to be. She even had everything you wanted. Especially Derek. They were always together, always showing up places together, always having hushed conversations away from everyone else. You couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. You wanted desperately to be that close to Derek, but you knew he would never feel the same way. Not when he had Braeden. 

You quickly became part of the pack, helping them keep Beacon Hills safe, all while working as a mechanic and helping out at the Vet clinic every so often. The pack were all the friends you had, since you weren’t exactly the most outgoing person when it came to meeting new people. I mean, you weren’t shy, but you tended to be a little on the quiet side in certain circumstances. 

Which is why you kept your attraction to Derek hidden. You buried yourself in work, keeping yourself calm during pack meetings, not really paying him any mind unless he said something. You thought maybe you could do this. 

But little did you know, he felt the same way. 


	34. Scarred for Life (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

You and your brother were always super close. You told each other everything, so of course when Scott became a werewolf, you knew about it right away. And then you met Derek Hale. 

Like your brother, you were a little wary about him at first, but there was no denying he was attractive. Then you got to know him, and the two of you grew closer Eventually, your friendship grew into something more. Your relationship grew quickly, Derek breaking down your walls just as fast as you broke down his. 

You had a lot of pent up emotions remaining from your mother’s death, and he, very well acquainted with death and loss himself, quickly worked those emotions out. You connected with him on a physical and emotional level. You’d almost say you loved him, but you knew those words weren’t coming out so quickly.

Your brother wasn’t exactly the biggest supporter of your relationship, but then again, neither was your father. Derek didn’t exactly have the best rep with him, and you were his little girl after all. You doubted he’d like anyone you brought home. 

Both you and Scott eventually convinced Stiles that Derek was a nice guy, and you convinced Derek to train Stiles and Scott. Scott could do pretty good on his own, but you wanted to make sure Stiles could protect himself if need be. 

You spent most of your free time at the loft with Derek, training, hanging out and doing other things. Other things happened a lot. Like today. 

Scott and Stiles were supposed to be coming over to train later that day, and you were already there after spending the night. Nothing had happened last night, but it was getting close to the full moon, and Derek’s sex drive seemed to skyrocket around the full moon. 

You were sitting on his lap on the couch when you felt it. You had shifted your hips barely an inch when you felt him. He was trying to play it off, avoiding eye contact with you, putting all his attention on the book in his hand, but you knew all too well this problem wasn’t going to solve itself, so you moved you shifted again, his grip around your waist tightening. 

You slowly slid down so you were kneeling on the floor, pushing his legs apart so you could slide in between. You palmed him through his jeans, feeling him get harder under your hand. 

He groaned, your eyes snapping up to meet his, the book forgotten next to him as all his attention was on you. You bit your lip, something that drove him insane, and undid the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly. 

You pulled down his jeans and his briefs halfway down his legs, freeing him. He was already halfway hard as you wrapped your hand around him, slowly starting to pump his length. You stared up into his eyes as you worked him, your other hand cupping his balls. 

Derek’s head fell back, a soft groan leaving his mouth as you ran your tongue up the underside, working your way around the head before you took him in your mouth. You relaxed your throat as you took him all the way, your free hand massaging his balls. He groaned, his hand tangling in your hair as you started bobbing your head, tasting his precum as it leaked from his head. His hand guided your movements, both of you so concentrated you didn’t hear the two voices approaching, nor did you hear the sliding door open until the shouting started. 

Derek had been so close his head thrown back, resting against the back of the couch, while his hand was tangled in your hair, guiding you. Scot and Stiles had to noticed what was going on until Scott heard Derek’s moan, his head turning, time seeming to slow as his eyes landed on the couple in the room. 

Stiles, for once actually noticing that someone wasn’t paying attention to him, turned, his eyes following Scott’s before leaning on you, his sister, between Derek’s legs. No one knew who shouted first, but it was probably Stiles. 

“Oh my god!” Scott was frozen, his eyes were wide, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “My eyes!” 

The only reason Scott made it out the door was because Stiles grabbed his shirt, dragging him out the door and down the stairs, his yells echoing through the empty building. 

“I am scarred for life! I could have gone my whole life without seeing that! I need some bleach for my brain! And maybe some steel wool!” 

“I thought you said they weren’t supposed to be here for another couple hours?” You asked, still between Derek’s legs, hand still wrapped around his length. 

“For once in their lives, they decided to come early.” Derek said, head falling back against the couch, and annoyed groan leaving his lips. 

“Well, at least they left.” You shrugged, tightening your grip around his half hard length. 

“Do you think they’re coming back?” He asked, running his fingers through your tangled hair. 

“Probably not.” You licked the tip of his head. “So, why don’t we do a little training of our own?” 


	35. Trying Not to Love You (Derek x Reader) Part 2

Derek and Braeden had split not long after the defeat of Kate and the Berserkers. If you could even call what they had a relationship. Braeden wanted to find the Desert Wolf, and Derek wanted to stay in Beacon Hills. Braeden ended up staying, but they split nonetheless. They were still close friends, but there was nothing romantic left between them. Derek felt lonely again, not really sure what he was going to do, besides occasionally helping the pack. 

That was until the new girl came to town. She was human, as far as he could tell, curvy, and attractive. He was impressed how she stormed in after he and the pack had been stupid enough to fall into the Kanima’s trap. He was sure that was going to be it, until the stranger came, easily taking down the Kanima, and helping him, Scott and Liam heal faster. She obviously had experience with the supernatural, a hunter maybe. 

He got to know her a little, but she never approached him. He thought it was a good thing, seeing as people around him always ended up hurt, or dead. She wasn’t a hunter, just a student and a mechanic, much to Stiles’ joy. Now he had someone to call when his piece of crap Jeep broke down. And he also learned she wasn’t entirely human. She had telekinetic abilities, which made her a valuable asset to the pack. 

They never really sat down and talked until the night that everything went wrong. Or maybe it went a little right, that depends on who you ask. They didn’t know where the hunters had come from, or even why. 

You had wanted to let some stress out, so you decided to shoot some arrows out in the preserve. Derek had gone for a run and you almost shot him, had he not caught the arrow right before it hit it’s target. 

He had stayed with you, making small talk until the sun had started setting, offering to walk you to your car. You had agreed, enjoying Derek’s company, even though he wasn’t much of a talker. 

You didn’t get far, though, until you were being shot at. You weren’t sure how you had noticed them first, right before they shot at you. You had thrown a shield up at the last second, right before they shot at you. Derek looked shocked, but didn’t have time to really think before he had you in his arms, running through the trees at supernatural speed. 

You never really talked about that night, not putting much thought into the hunters, telling the rest of the pack to stay out of the woods at night. You really didn’t think it was anything to worry about, until they broke into your apartment. 

You were distracted for a second and they came in, and the next thing you knew, everything went dark.  You woke up some time later in a damp basement, tied to a chair, back to back with who you soon learned was Derek. 

“You okay?” He breathed, his arms moving as he tried to break through the ropes. 

“I should be asking you that.” You said, testing the ropes. 

“They caught me with wolfsbane. I’m still pretty weak.” 

“Lucky. They hit me over the head.” 

You felt something warm touch your hand and you realized it was one of his. The pain in your head disappeared and you realized he’d taken it. 

“Thanks.” You said quietly, feeling kind of disappointed when his hand left yours. “So, how long until your girlfriend gets in here and breaks us out?” 

“Girlfriend?” He asked, sounding confused. 

“Yeah. Braeden. She’s your girlfriend right?” 

“No. I mean, she was, but we just kinda…fell out.” 

“Oh.” You sounded more hopeful than you would have liked. But you still knew you didn’t stand a chance. “I understand that completely. I’ve had a few not so great relationships. Kinda ruins you.” 

“Yeah. It does. But I can’t imagine why anyone wouldn’t want to be with you.” 

“You’d be surprised.” You said, trying to find something that could get you free from the ropes. Like the knot. If you could feel what kind it was, you could get yourself out of there. 

“Why? You’re beautiful, smart, badass, sure you’re a little on the quiet side sometimes, but that’s not exactly a bad thing. Stiles talks enough for everyone.” 

You laughed at that. “You really mean that.” 

“Sure.” He started to say something else, but cut himself off, sighing instead. 

“What?” You asked, turning you head, trying to see him. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Well, it’s not like we’re going anywhere anytime soon.” You said, shrugging as best you could. 

“It’s just…I meant what I said. About you being beautiful. But everyone around me gets hurt.”

“Derek.” You shook your head. “It’s not like I haven’t been around the supernatural before, okay? This isn’t the first time I’ve been kidnapped by hunters. I used to help a wolf pack before I moved here. It was kind of like this, except they kidnapped the alpha’s daughter as well. She was eight, not even a werewolf yet. They were going to torture her unless I told them where the pack was. I had no other choice. They went and killed every last one of them. I came here, trying to escape the supernatural, but obviously that didn’t work. I’ll always be around it, because it always finds me. This isn’t my first rodeo Derek. Nor is this the first time someone’s told me I was beautiful.” 

“But it’s the truth.” 

“Someone like you couldn’t like someone like me.” 

“Sure I could. I do.” 

You just scoffed, trying to concentrate on getting out. 

“When we get out of here, I’m going to prove it.” He said before you heard the wood of his chair creaking. 

“I’m working on finding the knot so I can untie it-” His chair suddenly snapped, Derek rising to his feet, pulling the ropes off him. “Or you can just break the chair, that works too.” 

He quickly untied you, helping you to your feet. “Like I said, I’m going to prove it to you.” 


	36. Trying Not To Love You (Derek x Reader) Part 3

Derek kept his promise. You two made it out of there alive with a combined effort, Derek taking you back to his loft where you passed out on his couch while he alerted the pack. 

After the hunters had been taken care of, Derek took you out to dinner. It was a fancy restaurant, fancier than you had ever been to at least. You got a little bit of a sticker shock, looking at the prices, but Derek reassured you it was alright, and that you could order whatever you wanted. 

Maybe he really did care about you. 

You two talked for hours about your pasts, what you were doing now, what you planned to do in the future. You found yourself falling more and more in love with Derek the more you got to know him. He told you about when he came back to Beacon Hills, and everything he went through with the pack, and about his Uncle Peter who had disappeared not long ago. 

You felt bad for him, because he was alone. But he reassured you he was used to it. He’d been alone for a long time. But still, you felt bad. 

You spend a lot of time with him as a result, inviting him over to your apartment for dinner, since he didn’t get home cooked meals a lot. By the way it sounded he didn’t get meals a lot. You knew werewolves could go without sleep and food for a long time, much longer than humans, but it still made you feel bad. So you always made extra, sending it home with him. 

It was on your third date with him when it started. He had taken you to see a movie, and during an awkward, unneeded sex scene, you kissed him. Maybe you were driven by what was happening on the screen, or maybe it was just because you had wanted to do it for a long time, but you kissed him. 

His lips were soft. Softer than you’d expected. His hand reached up, cupping your face, his thumb brushing over your cheek as you forgot about the movie, getting absorbed in each other. 

You also found out that night, Derek had a thing for lip biting. You’d seen the way he’d looked at you when you bit your lip after your kiss. Maybe you could use that to your advantage in the future. 

One thing you found out Derek wasn’t really fond of was PDA. Then again you really were’t either. I mean, you didn’t want to watch a couple play tonsil hockey in the middle of the street, so why should you put other people through that as well. But small things like kisses and hugs, those were different. Though Derek never really went past hand holding or wrapping his arm around you unless you initiated it. 

Though, you couldn’t deny you believed it when he said he cared about you. 

 


	37. Trying Not To Love You (Derek x Reader) Part 4

You and Derek quickly grew closer, both spending equal amounts of time at each other’s places, as well as on dates. You went to dinner a lot, as well as the movies, you and Derek usually sat in the back row and made out through them though. But then again, so did half the people in the theater. 

Though tonight he said he had something special planned. He had told you to wear something casual, so you went with a simple dress and Toms, not really bothering to do your hair or makeup, not that you usually bothered anyways. You worked at a garage for Pete’s sake. 

Derek picked you up in his car, not telling you where he was taking you, but you had an idea once he left town, heading out into the preserve. He pulled off the road, taking a trail out to the cliff that overlooks Beacon Hills. He parked the car off to the side, leaving it on so the headlights lit up the area. He turned on the radio, pressing the CD button before a song started playing. He opened his door, motioning for you to do the same before turning it up. 

He left the windows rolled down so we, well you, could still hear the music playing as he pulled you away from the car. He took your arms, wrapping them around your neck before wrapping his around your waist. He slowly started swaying to the beat, dancing with you in the headlights of his car. 

“Carrie Underwood?” You asked, recognizing the song. “I never took you for a country fan.” 

“I’m actually not. But I heard you singing it a while back and it’s kinda grown on me.” 

 _“Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat. Yeah we’re dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat.”_ You sang quietly, resting your head on Derek’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

You danced through a few more songs before Derek stopped, staring down at you, his hands not leaving your waist. 

“Do you believe me now?” He stared down at you. 

“I do. I’ve believed it for a while now. I didn’t think it was possible, but you’ve proved that someone can, in fact, love me.” You smiled up at him before standing on your tiptoes, pressing your lips against his. 

He gripped your hips tighter, holding you against him as you kissed. His tongue ran along your bottom lip and you granted him access, your tongue battling with his before you gave up, letting him explore your mouth. You moaned lightly as his hands traveled down lower, cupping your ass. You knew where this night was going, and you weren’t about to stop it. 


	38. Trying Not To Love You (Derek x Reader) Part 5 Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

Derek Carried you to the trunk of his car, popping open the door, revealing pillows and blankets spread out in the back. Derek set you down, letting you climb in the back before following you, closing the door. 

You laid back among the pillows and blankets, your arms wrapping around Derek’s neck as he crawled between your legs, settling himself over you. Your lips met, passion driving both of you as your need grew. Feeling his rock hard muscles against you in a new way set your body on fire, his lips leaving a scorching trail down your neck. 

You gasped, your hands gripping his shoulders as he marked your skin, taking the delicate flesh between his teeth. His hands moved around to your back, pulling you up so you were sitting for a moment while he pulled the zipper of your dress down. He pulled the straps off your shoulders before you laid back down, Derek exposing your top half to the cool air in the car. The contrast of his warm hands on your skin left goosebumps in their wake, shivers shooting down your spine. You new you wouldn’t be cold for long. 

Derek unclasped your strapless bra, pulling it off before his hands cupped your breasts. His lips moved down your chest, his teeth nipping at the side of one breast while his hand gave the other equal amounts of attention. Your back arched, a moan leaving your mouth as his teeth tugged on your nipple before his mouth closed over it, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. He switched breasts, my body on fire from his hands and his mouth. It was better than you’d ever imagined. 

“Fuck, Derek.” You moaned, your back arching as he sucked on your nipple before releasing it with a pop. 

“Sensitive little girl, aren’t you.” He said, his lips brushing the skin of your chest before moving downwards. 

Your dress was pulled the rest of the way off, revealing your lacy underwear. He kissed the skin above the waistband before slipping his fingers under, pulling them off. You didn’t even have time to blink before your legs were tossed over his shoulders, his mouth closing around your clit. 

You moaned, your head falling back as he sucked on your clit, his tongue darting out to tease it every once in a while. 

“Fuck, Der, that feels so good.” You whined as his finger probed your entrance before slipping into your wet heat, your body arching at the intrusion. 

His mouth worked your clit as his finger curled inside you, hitting your sweet spot. Your legs were shaking as he added a second finger, the feeling almost sending you over the edge. 

Derek pulled back before you came, a whine leaving your lips at the empty feeling. Derek unbuckled his belt, pulling his jeans and boxers down. You gasped lightly at the sight of him. You weren’t exactly a virgin, but it had been a while. 

Derek was already hard as he gripped his length, pumping it a few times before pulling a condom out of his wallet, slipping it on. He teased your slit with his head a few times, getting the tip wet on your juices. 

His body leaned over yours, his elbow coming to rest by your head, his fingers lacing with yours before he slipped into you. You shifted, your breathing picking up as he stretched you, his hips moving slowly, giving you time to adjust. 

He stopped once he was buried inside you, his other hand clutching yours by your head, taking away any pain you felt. 

You started moving your hips slowly, moaning lightly at the feeling of his length sliding in and out of you. Derek clutched your hands tighter before taking over, moving his hips slowly at first before picking up speed. 

Your head fell back, your back arching off the blankets as he moved, his hips shifting just a little bit, hitting that spot deep inside you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, encouraging him to go deeper, harder, your body trembling as you grew close to the edge. Your stomach clenched as that coil tightened in your stomach. 

“Derek…don’t stop.” You breathed out, your nails dragging down his back. “Please, don’t stop.” 

He growled, your nails breaking his skin just a little, but it was healed in seconds. Your walls tightened around him, his growls vibrating through your body as your back arched, your hands gripping him, nails digging into his shoulders as you came undone, crying out as the pleasure washed over you. 

Derek’s thrusts became erratic, his growls getting deeper and deeper before he came as well, spilling into the condom. 

You clutched on to Derek as your body rocked with aftershocks of your orgasm. Derek kissed your neck gently, working his way up to your lips before they met in a passionate kiss. 

You groaned as Derek slipped out of you, rolling on his side before disposing of the condom. He wrapped his arms around you pulling you against his chest. 

“You okay?” He asked, hugging you tightly. 

“Never been better.” You said, tucking your head against his chest. It was true. You’d never been better. 


	39. Overworked (Derek x Reader)

It was getting close to finals week and you, being a double major, were under a lot of stress. You had so many tests to study for, so many essays to write. Why did you choose to double major again? It baffled you. 

You weren’t sleeping hardly at all, the stress getting to you. You were perfectly capable of getting good grades, but you were constantly worried that you wouldn’t study enough and fail the finals. To put it simply, you were overworking yourself. 

And Derek knew it too. He was always worried about you, telling you to sleep, bringing you food so you remembered to eat. He was always so good to you, making sure you took care of yourself. But, you hadn’t seen him in a few days, and you had fallen into old habits. 

You maybe got eight hours of sleep over the past week, and you weren’t sure when the last time you ate was. Maybe it was breakfast yesterday. Or was that the day before? 

You had curled up on the couch, papers and books surrounding you as you studied, trying to retain as much of it as you could, but your head was pounding. 

You sighed, putting your book on the coffee table before standing to grab some Tylenol from the kitchen, but when you stood, your world went sideways. You were incredibly dizzy, having to grip on to the arm of the couch to keep yourself upright, but even that was useless, as you suddenly collapsed, your head cracking against the hardwood floor before your world went dark. 

Something wet and warm was being dabbed across your face when you woke up, a deep voice talking to you You groaned, trying to move, but a splitting pain in your head stopped you. 

“Hey, take it easy.” A hand on your shoulder stopped you, pushing you back against the couch. 

The warm was replaced by freezing cold, your eyes snapping open at the sensation. You blinked, trying to clear your vision, your eyes landing on Derek. He was siting next to you on your couch, an ice pack pressed against your head, 

“What were you thinking? Overworking yourself like that? What if I hadn’t found you? What if you had passed out and hit something?” You looked away from his face, guilty. “You need to take care of yourself. You’re a smart girl, you’ll do fine on those tests.” He turned, grabbing a bowl of soup off the coffee table. “Now, I know you don’t feel like it, but you need to eat something.” 

He helped you sit up, spoon feeding you the soup. You told him you could do it yourself, but you could barely grip the spoon, let alone get it t your mouth. So you gave in and let him feed you. 

“Thanks, Der.” You said after he finished, helping you lay back down. 

“You’re welcome. Now get some sleep.” He said, kissing your forehead before heading to the kitchen. 


	40. Party Crasher (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

Derek wasn’t happy. He was leaning against the bathroom door, arms crossed, watching your every movement as you did you hair, making sure everything was perfect. Saying Derek was overprotective was an understatement. He didn’t like the idea of you going out on your own, and he didn’t like the idea of you being around guys without him there. You found it sweet sometimes, but other times, like tonight, it was kind of annoying. 

You were going out for a girls night with some friends, and Derek had to stay home. That didn’t sit well with him, but he knew there was no changing your mind. You were going. That was final. 

You finished your hair and makeup, ducking around Derek to grab your dress off the bed, slipping it on. Derek growled a little, his eyes piercing through you as you zipped the dress, smoothing it out. It was a short little black number that hugged your curves. You slipped on your heels, grabbing your bag and your phone as it beeped, signalling your friends arrivals. 

“Babe, just…be careful.” Derek said, catching your arm before you could leave your house. 

“Derek, I’ll be fine. I’ll text you when we leave, okay?” You kissed him before leaving, heading to your friend’s car. 

You arrived at the club, your phone buzzing with a text from Derek. You told him you got there safely, then put your phone away, heading in with your friends. 

You got a table in the back, your friend heading to the bar to get your drinks. You surveyed the crowd that was beginning to form, the dancefloor starting to fill. Your phone buzzed with a text from Derek, which you told him you were still fine. 

You had a couple drinks, the alcohol starting to work through your system. You had started to ignore Derek’s texts, which prompted him to call you instead, which you also ignored, leaving your bag with the designated driver before going out on the dancefloor. You danced until you grew tired, grabbing another drink before sitting back down at the table. You had 25 missed calls and 50 missed texts from Derek. Oh, he was so getting it when you got home. You were just trying to have one night. One night to yourself, and you couldn’t even do that. 

You left after a while, getting dropped off last. You weren’t smashed, but you were definitely drunk. Derek hadn’t stopped calling and texting, but you still ignored him, getting more and more frustrated. 

He had the door open before you’d even climbed the stairs to the front porch. You waved to your friends, giving them a smile before turning around, the smile disappearing as you shoved past Derek. You kicked your shoes off, ignoring Derek as you padded up the stairs to your bedroom, dropping your purse on the nightstand before pulling off your jewelry. 

“One night.” You said, turning towards Derek once you had your earrings off. “You can’t give me one night of freedom? You have to be breathing down my back like my father?” 

“What if you got hurt? What if you were kidnapped?” 

“You really think I’m that helpless?” 

“No, I- you’re not helpless. I just want to make sure nothing happens to you.” 

“Okay, I get it. You’re afraid of losing me because you’ve lost a lot of people. It was cute at first, but now it’s just annoying.” 

“I just don’t want something bad to happen to you.” 

“Nothing bad is going to happen to me. Stop treating me like a child!” 

Derek looked like he wanted to say something, but he just turned, storming from the room and down the stairs. You huffed, getting in the shower, washing away the night’s activities. Derek wasn’t in bed when you got out, and you didn’t expect he’d be. He was probably downstairs on the couch. 

You curled up under the covers, feeling strangely empty and cold without him there. If it wasn’t for the alcohol, you may not have been able to sleep that night. But yet you did, falling into a fitful rest. 

You woke up the next morning, hungover and slightly guilty. You understood why Derek was the way he was, and yelling at him wasn’t going to make things better. You popped some Tylenol before heading downstairs, finding Derek stretched out on the couch, his foot hanging off the end. You shook your head, making your way to the kitchen to grab a protein shake. 

You shut the fridge door, jumping slightly as Derek appeared behind it. 

“Jesus, scare the crap out of me.” You sighed, dumping the wrapper in the trash. 

“Sorry.” He murmured quietly, his large frame blocking the door. 

It was hard to stay mad at him when he had that kicked puppy look on his face. He refused to meet your eyes keeping his gaze on the floor. 

“I’m sorry about last night.” He said, quietly, defeated. “I shouldn’t have bothered you. I know you’d call me if you were in trouble. I shouldn’t have worried so much-” 

“Hey.” You cut him off, grabbing his arm. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have argued with you. I was upset and drunk and stupid. I know you just want to protect me, and you’re scared of losing me. But you’re not going to, okay?” You wrapped your arms around his waist. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

He cupped your chin, lifting your head so he could press his lips against yours, his hands cupping your face, moving so they could tangle in your hair. Your hands slid up his stomach, taking his shirt with you before you broke away just long enough to pull it over his head. His hands slid down to your ass, cupping it in his hands before lifting you, your legs wrapping around his waist. 

He kept kissing you as he walked into the living room, dropping you down on the couch he slept on last night, before his body covered yours, his lips attaching to your neck. His stubble tickled your skin as he kissed your neck, sucking a bruise on your flesh, marking you as his. But you didn’t need a mark to prove that. 

You teasingly lifted your hips, your core rubbing against his sweatpants covered length. He growled lightly, slipping his hands under your shirt, the rough callouses on his hands sending delicious tingles wherever he touched. You moaned, your back arching as he cupped your breasts under your shirt, his thumbs rubbing over your nipples. 

You raised your arms as he pulled your shirt over your head, tossing it somewhere behind you. He kissed you softly as his hands massaged your breasts. You sighed against his lips, your hips shifting slightly as your core rubbed against the bulge in his pants. You were already wet, soaked through your underwear. Derek had that effect on you, he could break you with a single look. Maybe it was the whole werewolf thing, or maybe you just loved him that much. But right at that moment, as his lips trailed down your chest to your underwear, you didn’t care. You just wanted him. 

His fingers rubbed you through your underwear, feeling the wetness that soaked through your underwear. 

“So eager already?” He asked, looking up at you as he pushed your underwear to the side, running his fingers along your slit before slipping two into your wet heat. 

You moaned in response, your head falling back as your back arched off the couch. His fingers curled inside you, pressing against that spot inside you, his other hand holding your hips down. You were getting so close, your moans getting louder as his fingers sped up, his thumb rubbing your clit. 

You came with a cry, gripping the pillow behind you as waves of pleasure rolled over you. Derek removed his fingers, replacing them with his mouth, catching every last drop of your essence. 

You grabbed his hand, pulling it towards your face before you slipped his fingers in your mouth, licking them clean. 

He growled lightly as he watched you, his eyes flashing back and forth from blue to green. You knew he was on the verge of losing control, and you were the last person who wanted control at that moment. 

You released his hand, watching as he pulled his sweatpants off, his already hard length falling out. 

“No underwear, huh?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“What can I say?” He shrugged before leaning over you. “I like to be prepared.” 

He pressed his lips against yours as he teased you, pressing the head of his length inside you before pulling it out. You groaned against his lips, making him smirk before he finally gave you what you wanted, sliding into you completely. He paused for a moment, letting you adjust before he started moving, thrusting into you slowly. 

“Fuck, Derek.” You breathed, gripping his shoulders as the couch creaked under the force of his movements. “Faster.” You breathed, your nails digging into his skin. 

You were already sensitive from your first orgasm, and being so full of Derek was driving you towards the edge again, heat starting to pool in your stomach. He shifted his hips, your legs curling around his waist. Your moan mixed with his growl as he hit that spot inside you, your back arching against him as he hit that spot repeatedly. 

Your teeth sank into his shoulder as you came, a growl leaving his lips as you felt his canines do the same to your shoulder, a small cry of pain leaving your lips at the sensation. He thrust a few more times before going over the edge himself, his length twitching as he came, filling you with his seed. 

He released your shoulder, his tongue running over the skin to sooth the ache as you both came down from your highs. 

“So I take it that my apology was accepted.” He breathed, brushing your hair out of your face. 

You pushed him so he rolled off the couch, his back hitting the floor as you straddled his waist. 

“I don’t know, I think I might need a little more convincing.” 


	41. Over-Protective Isn't Always Bad (Derek x Reader)

You hadn’t been living with your boyfriend Derek long when it started. His Uncle didn’t live there, but it sure seemed like it. He was there all the time, and you wouldn’t ever admit it to Derek, but it made you nervous. Peter made you nervous. His moral ambiguity seemed to make it impossible for him to get it through his head that you were dating Derek. He always flirted with you, hitting on you, even checking you out on occasion when Derek had his back turned. 

But you tried to ignore it. You didn’t want to make a big scene, and Derek had enough to worry about, and you didn’t want to add any more stress to his already full plate. But maybe hiding it from him for so long wasn’t a good idea. 

“So, have any plans tonight?” Peter asked you, sitting far too close to you on the couch. 

“Derek and I are staying in tonight.” You said, not looking up from the book in his hands. 

Your heart jumped as he placed his arm across the back of the couch behind you. 

“And what are you going to be doing tonight?” He asked, leaning slightly closer to you. “Because I’m sure I can offer a little more…” His eyes scanned your body. “Excitement.” 

You slammed your book closed, leaning away from him. “What Derek and I are doing is none of your business.” 

“Oh, come on.” He said, placing his hand on your thigh, making slow circles on your leg. His arm moved from the couch to your shoulders. Your heart was pounding as he leaned in, his breath fanning over your ear. “Have a little fun once in a while. I’ve always wondered what you’d feel like. This pretty little body under mine, those long legs wrapped around my waist.” 

You had never been so relieved to hear the sliding door open. You almost cried at that moment, your eyes following Derek as he entered, his body freezing at the sight, obviously smelling your anxiety. 

“Get your hands off of her. Now.” Derek said, his fists clenching as he approached you and Peter. 

Peter backed off, raising his hands in surrender. “I was just teasing. It’s not like I’d actually try anything.” 

Those words did nothing to quell Derek’s anger as he grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt, tossing him into the wall across the room. You jumped as he made impact, quickly getting to your feet, not wanting to cause a fight. 

“Derek-” 

“How long has this been going on?” Derek asked, turning slightly so he could still see Peter out of the corner of his eye. 

“Derek, it doesn’t really matter-” 

“How long.” He growled out, making you take a step back instinctively. 

“S-since I moved in.” You said quietly, but you knew he heard you. 

You couldn’t stop him as he marched over to Peter, shoving him back against the wall again. 

“If you ever touch her again…” He delivered a punch to Peter’s face. “I’ll rip your arm off.” He threw Peter again, Peter’s body sliding towards the stairs out of the loft. “If I ever catch you looking at her again, I’ll claw your eyes out.” He picked Peter up, tossing him hard into the steel door. So hard it echoed through the loft for a few seconds. 

Peter coughed, blood dripping from his mouth as he tried to get up, his eyes landing on the very angry Derek towering over him. 

“In fact, if I ever see you near her again, I’ll kill you.” Derek slid the door open, dragging Peter out of the loft, tossing him down the first flight of stairs. 

You winced as you heard his body hit the landing. You knew he’d heal, but it still made you slightly guilty, knowing you’d caused that pain by not telling Peter off sooner. Derek walked back in the loft, sliding the door shut. He walked straight to you, making you shy away from him a little, but he quickly took you in his arms, his hands checking over every inch of your skin. 

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” He asked, still looking for any sign of injury. 

“No.” You said simply, letting him check you over. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He asked, finally straightening up so he could look in your eyes. 

“Because you were so busy, and I didn’t want to bother you, and I never thought he’d go very far.” 

“Well he never should have done it in the first place.” Derek wrapped his arms around your waist.”You won’t have to worry about him anymore.” 

“Will you really kill him if he comes near me?” You asked, looking into his eyes. 

He shrugged. “It depends. But probably not. I just got a little over-protective.” 

You were still a little guilty, but you were relieved at the same time. You didn’t have to worry about Peter anymore. You could be at the loft alone and not have to worry about Peter making a move…or worse. 

“Over-protective isn’t always bad.” 

 

 


	42. Pour Some Sugar On Me (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

You had met Derek when you were in high school. He was the star basketball player, and you were the choir geek. You had a few classes with him, though you never really talked all that much. He was nice, kinda cocky though, and that wasn’t your type. You knew that he was a werewolf, as your family had a pact with his. You were half Dryad and spent most of your free time in the Preserve. You’d seen them often on full moons, out in the trees. 

You hadn’t seen him since he left after the fire. You knew he’d return after Laura was killed. You knew the whole time what had happened, as you’d seen the whole thing. You didn’t actually meet him again until after he’d become alpha, again something you’d witnessed. 

Much to your surprise he remembered you, even though it had been years since you’d seen each other. You quickly became close friends but nothing more. You wanted to admit your feelings to him, but you couldn’t find the courage to do it, so you invited him to a concert you were throwing with your band, and invited the pack as well. 

You had a plan you hoped would work, though you were a bit nervous. You were going to sing a special song for Derek, hoping it would work. 

You took the stage with your band, playing through the first few songs before you got to the special one you had planned. 

“This next one is for someone special. You know who you are.” You said before the band started Def Leppard’s Pour Some Sugar On Me. 

The crowd cheered through the whole song, even Derek had a smile on his face. That was a hopeful sign. You kept your eyes mostly on him through the song, hoping to get your point across. 

You finished the rest of the set feeling good about yourself. But that quickly faded as you noticed Derek had left right after the concert. He didn’t stick around with the rest of the pack, which made your mood drop quickly. Maybe that didn’t go as well as you’d hoped. 

You left the concert early, not bothering with sticking around for drinks, heading back to your apartment. You weren’t really in the celebratory mood. Though that quickly changed after you walked in to your apartment, Pour Some Sugar On Me playing over the speakers as Derek stood, leaning against the doorway to your kitchen. 

“Derek? What are you doing?” You asked. You had given him a key to your apartment in case there was an emergency, but you hadn’t expected this. 

“I came to fulfill your wishes.” He said, moving so he was standing in front of you. “Didn’t take me long to figure out who that special someone was.” 

“You knew?” 

“I’ve known for a while now. I wasn’t sure how to approach you, but as it turns out, I didn’t have to.” He stepped closer to you, your chests almost touching as his hands found your waist. “So little miss innocent, are you going to sugar me, or do I have to do it myself?” 

You laughed a little before standing on your tiptoes, pressing your lips to his. Your arms wrapped around his neck as fireworks went off around you. Def Leppard was still playing in the background, but you couldn’t hear it over the sound of your blood rushing in your ears. Derek’s lips moved against yours, his hands gripping your hips tightly. He backed you up, pushing you up against the wall as his lips trailed down to your neck, finding your sweet spot and attacking it. You were going to have bruises in the morning, but that didn’t matter. You liked it a little rough. 

“Take it off.” You whispered against his lips, tugging at his shirt. 

“What?” He breathed, breaking the kiss to stare down at him. 

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” 

“Are you sure?” He asked, moving to step away from you. 

Your hands pushed Derek’s leather jacket to the floor. You gave him a look, and he had his shirt over his head in a second. Your hands admired his body, running over the hard muscles of his stomach. You had seen him shirtless before, but never this close. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, staring down at you. 

“Yes.” You breathed, exasperated. 

“Aren’t we moving a bit fast?” 

“I don’t care.” You said, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling his lips against yours. 

“You should.” He said, his lips brushing yours as he spoke. 

“I don’t because I love you, god damn it.” You said, pulling him down to kiss him again. 

He seemed to get the idea, and his hands found your hips, his lips moving down your jaw, his teeth nipping at the skin. His hands slid under your shirt, running along your stomach to your bra, his fingers tracing the skin under the lacy garment. 

“I want our first time to be somewhere better than a wall.” He breathed in your ear, one hand cupping your breast while the other slid down to your ass. 

“Bed.” You breathed, groaning lightly as his hand squeezed your breast as the other squeezed your ass. 

His other hand trailed down your side to your ass, lifting you so your legs could wrap around his waist. He walked down the hallway to your bedroom, plopping you down on your bed, his hands pulling your shirt off before your back even touched the mattress. Damn werewolf speed. 

His lips trailed up your stomach towards your still covered breast, Derek’s mouth taking its time to kiss every beauty mark that covered your skin. You ran your fingers through his soft hair as his mouth finally reached your breasts, his hand slipping around your back to unhook your bra. 

You went to cover yourself, feeling slightly nervous in front of him, but he quickly grabbed your arms, lacing your fingers with his. 

“Don’t cover yourself up. You’re beautiful.” He said, leaning down to kiss the side of your breast before his mouth found your nipple, tugging on it with his teeth. 

You moaned, your back arching slightly at the sensation of both pain and pleasure, your hands still trapped in his as he made his way to your other breast, giving it equal attention. 

You tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling him off your breast with a pop. You surprised him, pushing him over so you were on top. 

“You want that sugar now?” You asked, grinding your hips down over his still covered length. He growled a little bit, his eyes flashing at you. “I’ll take that as a yes.” You said quietly, leaning down to kiss his abs, working your way towards his jeans, your tongue running the length of his happy trail before you undid his belt and jeans, moving so you could pull them off. 

You palmed his impressive length through his briefs, the fabric wet from where the precum had leaked from his head. You bent down, licking a stripe up his length through his boxers before pulling them down, freeing him. 

You had to take a moment to take in the sheer size of him. You weren’t sure how it was going to fit, but you weren’t about to back out now. You wrapped your hand around the base, pumping his already hard length a few times. You watched the precum drip out of his head, leaning down to lick it up before it could slide down his length. He groaned, his hips bucking slightly as you teased his head with your tongue. 

You took a deep breath before taking him in your mouth, relaxing your throat as you tried to take as much of him in as you could. Your hand worked the part you couldn’t reach, pumping him as your head bobbed up and down, your teeth scraping against his length lightly. His groan mixed with a growl, his hand tangling in your hair to guide you. Your hand undid your jeans, slipping into your underwear to tease your slit. You moaned around him, making him growl again. 

You slipped two fingers in your heat, trying to stretch yourself out as much as possible for him. You knew it was going to hurt. You were no virgin, but it had been a while. Plus you’d never had anyone near to his size before. 

Derek growled again, pulling you off his length before you were on your back, Derek’s body over yours. He had your underwear and jeans on the floor in a blink of an eye. Two of his fingers dipped in your heat, pumping you a few times before pulling out, spreading your wetness over his length. You took a deep breath in as he lined himself up. 

“Breathe.” He whispered, lacing his fingers with yours. 

You breathed as he pushed himself in you inch by inch. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he sunk all the way in, his hips stilling, giving you time to adjust. 

He leaned down, pressing his lips against yours, lacing his other hand with yours, the pain quickly disappearing. He started moving his hips, yours rising up to meet his with every thrust. His lips left yours, trailing down your neck as he picked up his pace, the sound of skin slapping skin getting louder as he moved. You wrapped your arms around his back, dragging your nails across his skin, leaving lines that disappeared seconds later. He growled lightly as your nails dug into his skin, his eyes meeting yours. His eyes were glowing as the thrust hard, at an almost bruising force. 

You moaned as his arms slid around your back, lifting you slightly as his hips ground into yours. You were for sure going to have bruises in the morning. You let him take control of your body, giving in to the sensation of him moving in and out of you, your walls tightening as heat pooled in your stomach. You were getting close, and he was too, by the way his growls were getting louder and his thrusts sloppier. 

“Fuck, Der, I’m so close.” 

“I know.” He breathed, his arms tightening around you. 

You came undone just a few thrusts later, your orgasm dragging Derek over the edge as well, his hips stilling for a moment before he lazily thrust into you, working you through your orgasm, and his. 

He kissed you passionately, both of you groaning as he slipped out of you. He rolled on his side, pulling you into his chest. 

“So, demolition woman, can I be your man?” Derek asked, making you laugh. 

“I thought you already were.” You said, leaning up to kiss him again. 


	43. Sharing Tents (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

The pack had decided to take a camping trip that summer to get away from Beacon Hills. It was a great idea, and would offer some great bonding experiences. 

You got to the campsite and set up camp, though you quickly noticed a small problem. Most of the couples were pairing up: Scott and Kira, Stiles and Malia, Lydia and Jackson, Isaac and Allison, and Erica and Boyd. That left you and Derek, the two single members of the pack, and one tent. You actually didn’t mind the idea of sharing a tent with Derek, though you didn’t think he’d feel the same. 

It was no secret, apparently, that you had a crush on Derek. I mean, what wasn’t there to like? He was tall, handsome, brave, caring, protective, he had the whole package. A part of you thought maybe this was deliberate, so you’d finally admit your feelings to him. 

“I don’t mind sharing a tent.” Derek said, shrugging his shoulders. “As long as you don’t mind.” 

You shrugged, trying to play it cool. “I really don’t mind at all.” 

After spending the day hiking and playing around, everyone finally went to bed. You were a bit nervous, but there wasn’t much you could do about your current situation. Thankfully Derek gave you a chance to get yourself settled before joining you in the tent. It was warm out, unusually so, so you had stripped down to a pair of shorts and a tank top. You turned your back to Derek, giving him privacy to change. 

You both settled down in the dark tent, the only light coming from the moon outside coming down through the trees. You tried to calm your racing heart, but thinking about who was right next to you wasn’t helping at all. You could reach out and touch him if you really wanted. 

“Your heart’s beating really fast.” Derek said. 

You’d forgotten about that. He could probably smell your nerves too. 

“I can sleep outside if it makes you more comfortable.” 

“No, you don’t have to do that.” You said, trying to calm your racing heart. “I’ll be fine.” 

You heart him shift in his sleeping bag and you rolled over, finding his body was facing yours. You couldn’t see, but you could probably guess his eyes were on you. You closed your eyes, your mind wandering to the werewolf who was just barely a foot away from you. How easy it would be to just reach over and touch him, pull him over to you and kiss him. Feel his body on yours…

“Your heart’s still beating fast.” His voice was much closer than before. 

You snapped your eyes open, finding he’d turned your flashlight on so you could see him. He was inches from your face, staring down at you. Your mouth went dry, having him so close. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help?” He said quietly, running his fingers down your arm. 

Goosebumps formed on your skin as his warm fingers trailed your arm, a small shiver running down your spine. 

“Cold?” He asked, shifting slightly. “I can help with that too.” 

You gulped as you heard the zipper of your sleeping bag being pulled down. Derek reached around you, pulling you out of your sleeping bag and into his arms. He wrapped his sleeping bag around you, zipping you both up. Your heart was pounding harder than ever as you lay on his muscled chest, his arms wrapped around your waist. You had to be dreaming. This had to be a dream. There was no way this was real. 

You stared down at Derek wide eyed as his hands slid up and down your back in a soothing motion. 

“D-Derek?” 

“Shh. I’ve wanted to do this for a while.” He said, one of his hands moving up to your face. 

Your stomach twisted excitedly at those words, another shiver running down your spine. His thumb brushed your bottom lip before he cupped the back of your head, bringing your lips to his. Okay, definitely a dream. 

But the slight pain you felt when he nipped your bottom lip, your mouth falling open in a gasp as he deepened the kiss, was definitely real. You pulled away, staring down at Derek, breathing hard. 

“What…why did you do that.” 

Derek smiled up at you. “I’ve known you’ve liked me for a while now.” 

“You have?” You gulped. 

“Yeah. I noticed your heart beat faster every time I got near you. The way your scent changed. I just was waiting for the right moment to tell you that I like you too.”

“You do?” 

You suddenly found your positions switched, Derek’s form hovering over yours. He smiled at you, leaning down to kiss you again.

You gave in, your hands ran up his back as your tongues battled for dominance, his eventually winning. You gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling away just long enough to pull it over his head, tossing it on to the other side of the tent. You wrapped your legs around his waist as his lips trailed down your jaw to your neck.

You moaned lightly, lacing your fingers in his hair as he sucked a mark on your neck. His hands slid down your chest, brushing over your breasts before gripping the bottom of your tank top, his lips leaving your skin just long enough for him to pull it off. He stared down at you, a smirk on his face when he realized you weren’t wearing a bra.

“Were you hoping for something tonight?” He teased, cupping your breasts in his hands. 

“No. Bras are super uncomfortable to sleep in.” You said, blushing at his words. 

He laughed, leaning down, sucking a nipple into his mouth. He teased your nipple with his teeth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. Your back arched at the feeling, your hands tugging on his hair. He groaned, moving to the other breast, giving it the same attention. Your hips lifted, grinding against his, feeling the very prominent bulge through his sweatpants.

His hand slid down your stomach and into your shorts, teasing you through your underwear. 

“Already so wet?” He said, his lips trailing up your neck again. 

You moaned lightly as his fingers rubbed your clit through your underwear before his fingers slipped under the waistband. He ran his fingers up your slit, collecting your juices before he slipped a finger inside you, testing the waters a little.

“You’re so fucking tight.” He groaned out, pumping his finger slowly. 

You moaned, trying to keep quiet as his thumb played with your clit, slipping a second finger inside you to stretch you out. One of your hands gripped the pillow under your head, the other lacing in his soft hair, tugging on the strands as he worked you with his fingers.

You could feel yourself tightening around his fingers, getting closer and closer to the edge, but he pulled his fingers out just before you came. You whined in protest, your mouth falling open as he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean.

He pulled your shorts and underwear down your legs, tossing them in the direction his shirt went. He made quick work of his sweatpants and boxers as well, freeing his impressive length. You stared wide eyed, questioning how it was going to fit as he pumped his length a few times. 

“Like what you see?” He asked, staring down at you. 

You stuttered, trying to find words, but none would come. 

“Shh.” He said, leaning down to kiss you. 

He reached behind you under his pillow, pulling a condom out of his wallet, opening it with his teeth before rolling it on. You reminded yourself to breathe deeply, excitement and nerves building in your stomach. You’d imagined this happening for a while, but actually having it happen was something else entirely. 

“Ready?” He asked, lining himself up, teasing you with his head. 

You nodded, biting your lip as he sunk into you slowly, your head falling back at the sensation. You were no virgin, but you’d never been with anyone his size before. He filled you better than any guy you’d ever been with. He wrapped your legs around his waist before slowly starting to move, his arms caging you in. 

Your head fell back, your back arching off the blankets as he moved, his hips shifting just a little bit, hitting that spot deep inside you. You gripped his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin lightly, encouraging him to go deeper, harder, your body trembling as you grew close to the edge. Your stomach clenched as that coil tightened in your stomach.

“Derek…don’t stop.” You breathed out, your nails dragging down his back. “Please, don’t stop.”

He growled, your nails breaking his skin just a little as you dragged them down his back, but you knew he would heal in seconds. Your walls tightened around him, his growls vibrating through your body as your back arched, your hands gripping him, nails digging into his skin as you came undone, crying out as the pleasure washed over you.

Derek’s thrusts became erratic, his growls getting deeper and deeper before he came as well, spilling into the condom. You didn’t care that the rest of the pack had probably heard what had just happened as Derek kissed your neck lightly, slipping out of you. 

He rolled over on his side, disposing of the condom before wrapping his arms around you, zipping the sleeping bag up as you leaned your head against his chest. 

“Not so bad after all, huh?” He asked, running his fingers up and down your spine. 

“No, I think this was a great idea.” You murmured, knowing he’d hear you. “We should share a tent more often.” 


	44. I Didn't Want to Leave You (Derek x Reader)

You weren’t sure where they had all come from, but they were proving hard to get rid of. The pack hadn’t really put much thought into it when the other pack appeared, as they didn’t really pose a threat to anyone. 

Though that quickly went out the window as you were now fighting said pack. You and Derek had ended up next to each other, though Derek was having more luck than you were. That’s what happens when you bring a knife to  werewolf fight after all. 

“Derek, look out!” You yelled, Derek just barely ducking out of the way as the alpha jumped over him. 

But in your distraction you missed the werewolf that had snuck up behind you, your body turning just as he swiped at you, catching your side with his claws. You gasped out in pain, your free hand moving to your side, feeling the blood slip out between your fingers.

Derek tackled the werewolf as you stood there in shock. staring at the blood. You could hear Derek yelling your name, but he seemed far away. You weren’t sure how deep the would was, but you were loosing blood fast. Your knees buckled, giving out under you.

You half expected to hit the floor, but strong arm caught you before you could. You stared up at Derek’s worried face, your vision starting to swim. Derek pulled you up into his arms, walking past the other pack members. The last thing you saw was the night sky before everything went dark. 

You weren’t sure how long you’d been out when you woke up again. You were in a hospital bed, Derek in the chair next to you, his head in his hands looking very worried. You tried to move, but stopped when pain rippled from your side. You groaned and Derek was at your side in a second. 

“Don’t try to move.” He said, pushing you back against the bed gently. “How do you feel?” 

“Awful.” Your mouth was dry and you were sore. 

Derek took your hand, black veins crawling up his arm. You would have jerked your arm away, but you could hardly move. 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“I know. But I want to.” 

You took in his disheveled appearance. He was still wearing the clothes he wore however long ago it was since you’d fought the other werewolf pack. There was blood dried on his skin and on his shirt, some of it was probably yous. 

“How long was I out?” You asked, noticing he hadn’t released your hand. 

“Two days.” 

“Have you been here this whole time?”

“He hasn’t moved since he brought you here.” Mrs. McCall said, coming in the room. 

“I wanted to be here in case something happened.” He said, shrugging. “And I really didn’t want to leave you by yourself.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.” I said, gripping his hand tighter. 

“I know. But I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.” He said, brushing your hair away from your face, pressing a tender kiss on your forehead.


	45. Warmth (Derek x Reader)

This particular weekend was a hard one for you. You had been dumped by your boyfriend, your car had been totaled and your parents had left for a month and locked you out of the house. You were frustrated to say the least. Derek was the only one who answered when you called, and he was gracious enough to let you stay with him. 

You hadn’t meant to start crying, but you were so frustrated that it all kind of just came out. Derek had left to run some errands and you were alone at the loft, so you just let yourself cry. But you didn’t count on Derek coming home so quickly.

“Hey.” His voice made you jump from your spot on the roof. You had gone up there to try and get some fresh air, clear your head. “What’s wrong?” He sat down beside you, concern on his face. 

“It’s just…this whole weekend has been so stressful…I guess it just kinda came out.” You didn’t mean to, but you started crying again. Derek pulled you into his arms, holding you tightly to his chest, letting you cry. “I mean, with my car, and my parents leaving, and then my stupid boyfriend…it just kind of makes me feel like life is against me now.” 

“Life isn’t against you. Everyone has their bad days.” You suddenly remembered who you were talking to and felt stupid for crying. “And your boyfriend is stupid. I’ll beat him up if you want.” 

You laughed a little. “No, you don’t have to do that.” 

Derek tightened his grip around you for a moment before pulling away, wiping the tears from your cheeks. 

You wiped at the wet spot on his shirt from where your tears had soaked into the fabric. “Sorry. I got your shirt all wet.” 

“Nah, it’s okay.” He said, cupping your cheek in his hand. “And I meant it. Your boyfriend was stupid for leaving you. He has no idea what he’s missing.” You felt butterflies in your stomach as you stared into his eyes. 

Maybe something good would come out of this weekend. 


	46. Strays (Derek x Reader)

Derek always said it was your tender heart tat was your weakness. You had a hard time seeing the bad in people, unless of course they had committed vile acts against humans or animals. Your weakness showed its face one day, on your way home from work. 

You were halfway to the loft when you saw them. Two kittens on the side of the road. You pulled over, checking both of them out. They were skinny, sad looking creatures, and you couldn’t just leave them out there, but Derek wouldn’t ever allow it. But they looked so sad.

“Derek is going to kill me.” 

You packed the kittens up to the loft, along with the bag of food you bought. You gave them each a bowl before heading to the shower. You wanted to finish before Derek got home. 

He’d been away with the pack for a couple days and was supposed to get home that evening. You knew he’d be tired, hopefully tired enough that he wouldn’t notice the kittens in the loft. 

Though you hadn’t expected him to come home so early, nor did you expect what you found when you got out of the shower. 

Derek was on the floor, breathing hard as the two kittens stared down at him from the couch. He had his mouth open, about to call your name when you appeared out of the bathroom. You had to swallow your laugh as you stared down at Derek. 

“What the hell are those?” He asked, still staring at the kittens. 

“Those are kittens, Derek.” You said, walking over to the couch, still drying your hair with a towel. 

“Why are they here?” Derek asked, moving to sit on Peter’s Italian table. 

“I was driving home when I saw them, and you know me, I just couldn’t leave them there, so I brought them here.” You smiled at him, giving him puppy eyes. 

“No. Absolutely not.” He said. 

“Derek, please? Just look at them!” You picked up the black one. “They’re so cute and small and defenseless. They’ll never make it on their own.” 

You pouted more, tearing up slightly. You knew he was cracking, you knew he wouldn’t hold. 

He glared at you, but the glare softened a little. “They’re your responsibility.” 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” You said, throwing your arms around his neck. 

“And, you keep them as far away from me as possible.” He said, staring at the kittens with disfavor. 

“Now what should I name you.” You asked as the kittens crawled in your lap. 

Derek moved away from his spot on the table, over to the bed, collapsing face down on the mattress, shoes and all. You shook your head, staring down at the green and blue eyed kittens. 

“How about Forest and River.” Both kittens meowed. Yup. That’s it.

Derek was out, so you pulled off his shoes and jeans, tucking the blankets around him before climbing in beside him. The kittens climbed up beside you, both curling into your chest. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep. 

You woke up to a small paw touching your face. Derek hadn’t moved at all, except there was a small black kitten sleeping on his back. You smiled, grabbing your phone to snap a picture of the kitten and his unique perch. 

Although, unbeknownst to you, that would soon become a normal thing. The kittens loved to perch on Derek. You found him one day, doing push-ups, both kittens on his back. You had a large array of pictures of Derek with the kittens perched on him. Of course, they didn’t care, they loved Derek. 

The pack had come over for a meeting and Derek had told you to keep the kittens with you, though the kittens had other ideas. 

Halfway through the meeting, Forest had gotten away from you. You watched as he crawled up Derek, perching himself on his shoulder. The kitten meowed quietly, the meow turning into a purr. The pack all stared at Derek, some wearing smiles, others smirks. 

Derek just glared at them. “Not one word.” 


	47. Make Your Dreams Come True (Derek x Reader x Peter) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

You weren’t sure how you got them to agree to this. Maybe it was their possessive natures, or the fact that you weren’t about to let them fight over you. But nonetheless, here you were, sandwiched between Peter and Derek, Derek’s lips moving passionately against yours, while Peter’s mouth sucked marks on your neck. Peter’s hands massaged your breasts, your back falling against his strong chest while Derek’s hands traveled lower, cupping your ass, pulling your hips to his, his prominent bulge pressing into your stomach. 

You moaned against Derek’s mouth as Peter’s teeth nibbled on your neck. One of your hands threaded in Peter’s hair, the other Derek’s, pulling their mouths from your body. 

“Bed. Now.” You breathed. 

Peter tsked, grabbing your wrist, pulling your hand from his hair, as Derek did the same. “I don’t think you’re in a position to be giving demands, sweetheart.” He breathed in your ear, his other hand pinching your nipple. You moaned, your back arching slightly. “We decide what you do.” Peter pulled your arms back behind your back, pushing your chest out towards Derek. “How good do you think this mouth is?” 

“From what I’ve experienced so far, I’d say she exceeds expectations.” Derek said, gripping your jaw in his hand. “Well worth it.” 

Peter’s hands released your arms, pushing you down on your knees between them. They both shared a look before unzipping their pants, pulling them off. You instantly wrapped your hands around their lengths. Peter was longer, where Derek was thicker. They were both already hard as you stroked them, feeling wetness begin to pool between your thighs. Just the sheer thought of having them both was making you wet. 

You licked a stripe up the back of Derek’s cock, before doing the same to Peter’s. They both moaned as you alternated between them, giving each equal attention. You licked the precum from Derek’s head, feeling Peter’s drip out into your hand. You knew they were close, and you had every intention of dragging them both over, but then they stopped you, pulling you back up to your feet. 

Peter wrapped his arms around you, lifting you so your legs wrapped around his waist. He carried you to the bed while Derek grabbed something from his dresser. Peter laid down, pulling you down on top of him. He pulled you down so his lips met yours, his teeth teasing and biting at your lips. You felt Derek’s fingers probe at your entrance, before one of his fingers slipped in your already wet heat. 

He ignored your aching clit, working you with his finger as you moaned against Peter’s mouth. 

“She’s already so wet.” Derek said, pulling his finger out of you with a pop. “So ready for us.” 

Peter’s hand disappeared from your side, and then you felt him tease your slit before entering you. You moaned at the feeling, his length sliding into your heat, giving you no time to adjust before he was moving, thrusting in and out of you. He held you against his chest as you felt Derek’s fingers spread lube over your other entrance, the tip of his finger probing the entrance. 

“Relax.” Peter breathed into your ear, holding your body close to his while his thrusts slowed. 

“So fucking tight.” Derek said, his finger slipping farther into your hole. 

You groaned, your head burying in Peter’s shoulder as Derek added a second finger, stretching you out. Peter’s thrusts stopped, your body trembling in anticipation as you heard the cap of the lube bottle snap closed. There was a moment before you felt his head teasing your hole, stretching you more than you had ever been stretched before. 

“Easy, baby girl.” Peter said as you whined slightly at the feeling of being so full. “It’ll feel good in a second.” 

You gripped Peter’s shoulders as Derek started moving, slow thrusts as you grew more accustomed to his size. Peter started moving as well, nearly sending you over the edge with a sharp thrust of his hips. 

“Sensitive little thing, aren’t you sweetheart?” Peter asked, his thrusts picking up speed, as well as Derek’s. 

You moaned as the coil in your stomach tightened, Derek and Peter moaning as you gripped them tighter, your orgasm building quickly. 

“Feel so good, baby.” Derek moaned, his hips starting to stutter as he grew closer to his orgasm. 

“So fucking good.” Peter said, his hips stuttering as well. 

You went over the edge first with a cry, sending Peter and Derek over as well, both of them growling as they came. Your body shook with aftershocks from your orgasm, both Derek and Peter pressing kisses against your skin. 

Derek pulled out first, his seed dripping from your hole as Peter pulled out as well, his mixing with Derek’s. Derek got up as Peter rolled you over on your sides, Derek coming back with a towel. He cleaned you up before cleaning himself, tossing the towel to Peter to do the same. 

Derek slid on the bed behind you, his chest pressing against your back as Peter wrapped his arm around your waist. It was unusually nice being sandwiched between the two of them, something you could get used to. 


	48. Tease (Theo x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

“You did what now?” You asked your mother, staring at her from across the kitchen as she started on dinner. 

“I invited your boyfriend over for dinner.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” That wasn’t entirely true. 

You had met Theo on his first day back in Beacon Hills, and immediately the two of you hit it off. Theo was the bad boy type, and you loved it. He was the total opposite of you and you loved it. Your friendship quickly grew into something more, and you quickly learned he wasn’t just a bad boy on the outside. He was a bad boy in the bedroom as well. 

He loved being dominant and you were definitely a submissive. It didn’t take him long to figure out the power he had over you, and he loved using it. 

Though, your mother had no idea about that. 

“Why aren’t you two together yet? You’d make such a cute couple.” 

“Theo’s not really my type.” You said, shrugging. He actually was, but the side of him you saw, your mother had no idea he actually possessed. “You could have given me a little more warning, you know, so I could have at least done my hair or something.” 

“You look fine.” 

Your looks were the least of your worries. 

Your dad answered the door when Theo arrived, your heart pounding as he smiled, shaking your dad’s hand. 

“Nice, firm handshake.” My dad patted Theo on the back. “Nice one you’ve picked up here.” 

“We’re not actually dating…” But your words were lost as your dad disappeared into the kitchen. Theo approached you, a mischievous look in his eyes. “I’ve told them a million times, but I don’t think they’ll ever get it through their thick skulls.” 

Theo shrugged. “I don’t mind.” He threw his arm over your shoulders. “It just makes this easier if they think we’re together.” 

“Makes what easier?” But Theo had already directed the both of you to the kitchen. 

Dinner was going smoothly. Your mom had made her famous lasagna, and it seemed to make a good impression on Theo. Except for the fact his hand kept wandering. You just had to sit on his left. 

Your mom made small talk with Theo while his hand slid higher on your thigh. You grabbed it with your own, trying to stop its journey upwards, but he was much stronger than you. He didn’t show any sign of even knowing what he was doing, but you knew he was well aware. And he was doing it on purpose. You were starting to regret wearing a skirt. 

Never mind. You were glad you were wearing one as Theo’s fingers slipped over your underwear. Goosebumps covered your skin as his fingers brushed over your slit, which, much to your surprise, was starting to get wet. Even though your parents were sitting right across from you, chatting away like nothing was happening. 

“You’re awfully quiet.” Your dad and suddenly all three pairs of eyes were on you, a knowing look in Theo’s. 

“Oh, I’m just…” You fought to find the right words.

“She’s just being shy as usual.” Theo said, a small gasp leaving your mouth as his fingers slipped into your underwear, a blush covering your cheeks as his fingers teased your slit. 

You immediately shoved a forkful of lasagna in your mouth to stifle your moan as his fingers played with your clit. Your parents showed no hint of even knowing what was happening across the table from them as they began another story. 

Theo looked at you as his hand left your center, his eyes saying everything you needed to know. 

 

 


	49. Dominant (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

You loved Derek’s dominant side. When the alpha comes out in him, and the wolf takes over. He didn’t like doing it willingly, because he was always scared of hurting you, but you had your ways. 

So when you took him out shopping with you, you made it your mission to get him as jealous as possible. So you flirted a lot, probably more than necessary, with the guy working the cash register. You could feel Derek seething from where he sat a few feet away. You really sent him over the edge when you kissed the kid’s cheek. 

Derek had you by the arm, dragging you out of the store before you could blink. His grip was firm, and you knew you had him. He was just barely hanging on to humanity, and you didn’t even know if you’d make it out of the mall parking lot 

“Your such a bad girl.” He said, his hand gripping your thigh as he drove back to the loft. “Do you know what bad girls get?” 

“Enlighten me.” 

“Bad girls get punished. And you’re going to get it when you get home.” He growled, his eyes flashing as you sat at the last traffic light before the loft. “I’m gonna let the whole world know that you’re _mine_.” He all but growled out the last word, his grip on your leg tightening just a hair before he relaxed a little. 

He was out of the car the second after he had it parked. He was at your door in a second, almost ripping it off its hinges before he pulled you out, tossing your body over his shoulder. You grunted as his shoulder dug into your stomach, but you weren’t about to complain. You brought this on yourself knowingly. 

Derek didn’t even bother shutting the sliding door as he walked into the loft, making a beeline for the bed. He tossed you down on your back, your body bouncing at the impact. His eyes were glowing red and you could see the bulge already starting to form in his jeans. He growled, his body moving on to the bed, eyes never leaving yours as he caged you in. 

He bent down, his nose running the length of your neck. He inhaled deeply before his stubble covered cheek tickled your skin. 

“Your mine.” He rumbled in your ear, his chest vibrating against yours. “No one gets to touch what’s mine.” 

His words sent shocks straight down to your core. You could feel yourself getting wet as he flipped you over, literally ripping your shirt and bra from your body. His hand ran down your spine as his bulge pressed against your elevated core. He unbuttoned your jeans, pulling them, along with your underwear, down around your knees before smoothing his hand over your ass. Your hips shifted, excited for what was coming. 

His left hand held your upper body against the bed as his other hand came down on your skin. You yelped at the force, already feeling the bruises forming. Yet, you could feel the wetness beginning to pool. 

“Who do you belong to?” He growled, bringing his hand down again. 

“You.” You gasped, your body jolting forward at the force of the slap. “I’m all yours.” 

“Already so wet.” He said, his fingers rubbing your slit. “So ready for me.” 

“Please, Derek.” You yelped as his hand came down again. “Please.” 

“What do you want?” He growled, spanking you again. “Tell me.” 

“Please, fuck me.” You whined, moving your hips and getting another spanking in return. “Please, alpha.” You begged him with your eyes, earning a dangerous growl at your words. 

His shirt followed yours, in pieces on the floor, the sound of his zipper making you even more excited. You felt his clawed hands on your hips, your body shaking in anticipation as he teased your entrance. 

He didn’t even give you a warning before he slammed into you, his hips hitting your sore ass painfully. He was pounding into you roughly in a half a second, not giving you time to adjust, his hips slamming against your sore ass, the pain mixing with the pleasure. You were full of him and the sounds he was making, the low, possessive growls, had your body shaking, getting close to the edge.

His body folded over yours, reaching a new depth inside you. His clawed hand tangled in your hair, yanking you on to all fours. You moaned loudly at the pain, your arms shaking. 

“You like that huh? You like being fucked like an animal.” 

You cried out as he gave a particularly rough thrust as an answer, already edging so close to the peak.

His hand released your hair, wrapping around your throat, not tight enough to constrict your airway, but tight enough to prove his point.

“Don’t stop. Fuck, I’m so close, alpha.” You moaned, your legs barely able to hold you up anymore. 

You clawed at the mattress, taking the sheets in our fists, desperately searching out something to hold on to as you fell over the edge, a cry leaving your lips. Derek howled, his hips stuttering before he thrust into you hard, his member twitching before you felt his seed spill into you. He lazily thrust into you as he released your throat, the man replacing the animal. 

He pulled out of you, your body collapsing on the bed. He pulled your jeans the rest of the way off, the sound of his jeans hitting the floor following. His body settled next to yours, his hands rubbing your back, making their way lower. 

“You’re already bruising.” He said, his hand trailing lightly over your ass. 

“I probably won’t be able to sit for a week or two.” You said, turning your head so you could see him. “But it was well worth it. I like the dominating side of you, alpha.” 

His eyes flashed red again, a growl leaving his lips. 


	50. First Time (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

Derek was your first for everything. Your first boyfriend, first kiss, first date ever. You wanted him to be your first time as well. You were in love with the broody, temperamental werewolf, who had a soft side he never showed, and you wanted him to take your virginity. Though, you weren’t quite sure how to ask. 

So, you made him dinner. He didn’t have a kitchen, so you made him dinner a lot, giving him the leftovers so he would at least eat something every once in a while. You worried about him a lot, and you took care of him when he wasn’t taking care of himself. 

But this time, you had something else in mind. And he seemed to figure that out as well. 

“So, why the sudden impulse to cook me dinner?” Derek asked as the two of you ate. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were eating.” 

“You always forget I can tell when you’re lying.” He said, smirking at you. “You’re a horrible liar anyways. So what is it really?” 

You put your fork down, taking a moment to think it through. You were a little embarrassed, and kind of nervous about asking him. But it was something you wanted. 

“I-uh…we’ve been together for almost a year now, and I was thinking…if you want to..that maybe it was time that we…” Your ears were hot and you were sure you were blushing. 

“You want to have sex.” Derek said. It wasn’t a question. 

“Y-yeah.” You couldn’t look him in the eyes. 

“Are you sure? That’s a big step. You are a virgin.” He moved from his spot, kneeling down beside you. “Are you sure you want to give that to me?” 

“Derek.” You put your hands on his shoulders, feeling the muscles under your hands. “I love you. And I wouldn’t want to give it to anyone else.” 

Derek leaned forward, wrapping his arms around your waist, pressing his lips against yours. You wrapped  your arms around his neck, threading your fingers in his hair as he kissed you with more passion than you had ever felt before. 

He stood up, holding you tightly in his arms as your legs wrapped around his waist. His lips never left yours as he walked forward blindly, but you trusted him. You knew he wouldn’t intentionally hurt you. Only you got to see the tender side of Derek. The side others would say a guy like him couldn’t possibly possess. But he did, and it was rearing its head at this very moment. 

He knelt down on the bed, lowering you down so you were on your back under him. It felt nice, having his body over yours, the hard plains of his muscles pressing against your body as he kissed you. 

His lips moved down your neck, sucking on a spot that made you feel warm inside, like nothing before. A small gasp left your mouth as his teeth nipped at your skin. 

“You’re sure.” Derek asked. “Because once we start, I won’t be able to stop.” 

“I’m sure.” You said, pulling him down into a kiss. 

His hands moved down your sides, sliding under your shirt. His calloused hands felt amazing on your skin as they slid under your shirt, slowly inching towards your breasts. He palmed your breasts over your bra, kneading the flesh gently.

“You okay?” 

“Don’t stop.” You breathed, his hands pulling your shirt over his head, as his followed. 

His hands moved around to your back, pulling you up so you were sitting for a moment while he unclasped your bra, pulling it off before his hands cupped your breasts. His lips moved down your chest, his teeth nipping at the side of one breast while his hand gave the other equal amounts of attention. Your back arched, a moan leaving your mouth as his teeth tugged on your nipple, giving you sensations you’d never felt before. His mouth closed over your nipple, his tongue swirling around the sensitive bud. He switched breasts, your body on fire like it had never been before from his hands and his mouth. It was better than you’d ever imagined.

“Fuck, Derek.” You moaned, your back arching as he sucked on your nipple before releasing it with a pop. 

“Feels good, huh.” He said, his lips brushing the skin of your chest before moving downwards. 

Derek kissed the skin over your waistband before he popped the button of your jeans, pulling them down your legs, along with your underwear. You went to cover yourself up instinctively, but he grabbed your legs, spreading them so you were completely open to him. 

“Don’t do that.” He said, his hands running up your legs. “You’re beautiful.” 

You held your breath as he kissed his way up your thighs before his breath fanned over your center. You were already wet, but that only intensified as he ran his tongue up your slit. You gasped, half of your body shooting up so you could see him. He looked you in the eye as he lowered his head, sucking your clit into his mouth. You moaned, your head falling back as he sucked on your clit, his tongue darting out to tease it every once in a while.

“Fuck, Der, that feels so good.” You whined as he continued, his finger moving lower. 

“Relax.” He breathed, pushing your body down so you were flat on the bed. 

You gasped, wincing a little as he slowly pushed a finger inside you. He continued sucking on your clit as his finger started moving. He slowly built up speed, pausing a second to push a second finger inside you, your face screwing up in pain before his teeth bit down on your clit lightly, the pain being lost in pleasure. His mouth worked your clit as his finger curled inside you, hitting your sweet spot. Your legs were shaking as he continued, a warmth beginning to form in your stomach. The pleasure built as more moans left your mouth, your body trembling, needing release. 

Derek pulled back before you came, a whine leaving your lips at the empty feeling. Derek unbuckled his belt, pulling his jeans and boxers down. You gasped lightly at the sight of him. You’d never seen anything like him before. You weren’t exactly sure how he was going to fit inside you. 

He ran his hand along his length a few times before you sat up, swallowing your nerves before taking his length in your hand. You were shocked at how it felt, Derek smiling at the look on your face.

“What?” 

“I’ve never had anyone look at me like that.” Derek said, slowly uncurling your fingers from his length. He leaned down, grabbing his wallet, pulling a condom out. 

“Like what?” 

“With such awe, and wonder.” He pushed you back so you were laying on the bed, rolling the condom on before his hand slid down your stomach to rub your clit again. “It’s a good look for you.” 

His body leaned over yours, his elbow coming to rest by your head, his fingers lacing with yours as his other hand moved to line him up with your entrance. 

“Relax.” He said, squeezing your hand. “It’ll hurt less if you relax and breathe.” 

He slowly started moving in to you, making you wince as he stretched you, his hips moving sharply as he broke through your barrier. You yelped, gripping his hand tightly as a couple tears fell down your face. 

“Shh. It’s okay.” He breathed, wiping the tears from your eyes as he settled inside you. “Just tell me when.” 

He grasped your other hand, soothing you as you adjusted to the intrusion. The pain slowly started leaving, your hips moving experimentally. It felt strange, but good. You shifted, your breathing picking up as you started moving. 

You moved your hips slowly, moaning lightly at the feeling of his length sliding in and out of you. Derek clutched your hands tighter before taking over, moving his hips slowly at first before picking up speed.

Your head fell back, your back arching off the mattress as he moved, his hips shifting just a little bit, hitting something new inside you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him even closer to you, your body trembling as you grew close to the edge again. Your stomach clenched as that coil tightened again.

“Derek…don’t stop.” You breathed out, your nails dragging down his back. “Please, don’t stop.”

He growled, your nails breaking his skin just a little, but it healed in seconds. Your walls tightened around him, his growls vibrating through your body as your back arched, your hands gripping him, nails digging into his shoulders as you came undone, crying out as the pleasure washed over you.

Derek’s thrusts became erratic, his growls getting deeper and deeper before he came as well, spilling into the condom.

You clutched on to Derek as your body rocked with aftershocks of your orgasm. Derek kissed your neck gently, working his way up to your lips before they met in a passionate kiss.

You whined as Derek slipped out of you, rolling on his side before disposing of the condom. He wrapped his arms around you pulling you against his chest.

“You okay?” He asked, hugging you tightly to him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“No. I’m okay. I’ve never been better.” You leaned up kissing his lips. “Thank you for doing that for me.” You said, snuggling into his chest. 

“No problem, babe.” He sighed, leaning his head against yours. “Now, who’s hungry?” 


	51. Water Fight (Derek x Reader)

It was a warm summer day in Beacon Hills and you were more than anxious to get outside. You loved summer and the sun and two dirty cars that needed to be cleaned. So, you dragged Derek, who only wanted to be outside when he had to be, outside to wash your cars. 

You started on your baby, your beautiful 1970 Dodge Challenger SS while Derek, begrudgingly, washed his Camaro. He had complained at first that it wasn’t even that dirty, but you had silenced him with a look, and now he almost seemed to be enjoying himself. That was when you got a genius idea. 

You waited until he had his back turned before turning the hose on him, getting the back of his shirt soaking wet. He froze, slowly turning to face you with murder in his eyes as you smiled innocently at him. 

“Oops.” 

You ducked as soapy water was thrown at you, taking refuge behind your Challenger, hose in hand. You didn’t hear Derek sneak around the side of your car until you were blasted with cold water. You jumped to your feet, spraying in Derek’s general direction, both of you getting soaked with cold water. 

You ran around your car, trying to get away from him but he grabbed you around the waist, pinning you against his Camaro. You were both dripping wet, a smile on both of your faces. 

Derek leaned down, pressing his lips against yours. You kissed him back eagerly, both hoses forgotten as he pressed you back against his car. 

“So, who won?” You breathed as you parted for air. 

“I call a tie.” He breathed before pressing his lips to yours again. 

Your hands ran down his chest, admiring how well his shirt clung to his muscles. You were definitely entering him in a wet t-shirt contest. 


	52. Affectionate (Derek x Reader)

You shouldn’t be so annoyed at something that simple. You were an alpha for goodness sake. But he could at least show is girlfriend a little affection. You knew he wasn’t exactly the best as showing his emotions, but it was almost like he was scared to touch more than your hand every so often. You understood that he was busy, and you were too, but it wasn’t like you didn’t have time alone together. But he never took advantage of that, and it made you mad. 

You took out your anger on a punching bag in the corner of the loft. You weren’t punching very hard since you could probably send it flying through the wall, and it was doing nothing for your anger. 

You heard Derek’s car pull up outside, his door slamming and his footsteps nearing the loft. Maybe you could use him as a punching bag instead. 

“Whoa.” Derek said, walking into the loft. “What’s got you so riled up?” He moved over behind the punching bag, holding it. 

“People.” You said, giving it a hard punch, hard enough to send him back a step. 

“Alright. Come here.” He stilled your fists, moving you towards the center of the loft. “Talk to me.” He held his hands up, letting you punch them instead. 

“People are just frustrating.” You said, punching his hands. “They never do what you really want them to.” He lowered his hands, moving to blocking your punches instead. “What you need them too.” He ducked as you swung at his face, grabbing your arm and spinning you against his chest, your arm behind your back. 

“You do remember I’m your girlfriend, right?”

You elbowed him in the stomach, grabbing his arm and flipping him on his back. You lowered yourself down so you were straddling his waist, holding his wrists down by his head. 

“I mean, it would be nice to get a little affection every once in a while. Women like that, you know? It’s nice being touched and kissed.” 

Derek grabbed your hands, flipping your positions so he was on top. He leaned down, pressing his lips to yours. 

“You mean like that?” He breathed after pulling away. 

“Yeah, that works.” You breathed, pulling him down for another kiss. 

“I’m sorry for not being affectionate. The whole being in a relationship thing is kind of new for me. I mean, I’ve never really-” 

“I know. I’ve heard your track record. And I don’t need affection all the time, just every once in a while, you know. Like right now.” Your hips shifted, feeling the bulge in his pants. “And it seems like you could use a little right now as well.” 

 


	53. Drowning (Derek x Reader)

You weren’t quite sure what woke you up at first. You had been fast asleep when something had jolted you awake. 

You then realized what it was.You had rolled over to cuddle into Derek’s chest, but you had found nothing. In the darkness you quickly made out Derek’s form sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over, his head in his hands. 

“Der?” You murmured, stretching a little before sitting up. You put a hand on his back, feeling his muscles tense up. It was then you realized he was shaking. “Hey.” You slid off the bed so you could squat down in front of him. “Hey, it’s okay.” 

You gently pried his hands away from his face, pulling him down so his face was buried in your shoulder. You ran your fingers through his sweaty hair, his gasps muffled by your shoulder. Your free hand ran up and down his back, trying to calm him down. 

You had been through this many times before. Derek would never admit it, but he had nightmares often. Given what he’d been through though, you were shocked it didn’t happen more often. 

“Do you want to take a shower?” You whispered against the side of his head, knowing his routine like the back of your hand. 

He nodded against your shoulder, clutching the back of your shirt in his hands. 

“Okay. Let’s get you to the bathroom.” You said, wrapping your arm around his waist, helping him stand on unsteady legs. 

This was one of the few times you ever saw Derek’s weak side. He was usually as sturdy as a brick wall, hardly ever showing any weakness, until things like this happened. You would never ask him to tell you, though occasionally it would come out. Usually in the shower as you ran soap over his skin, he’d tell you what he’d dreamed. You never judged him, you loved him far too much to do that. He had his demons, and you had yours. 

You helped Derek into the shower, getting him settled under the warm water before you stripped out of your pajamas, joining him. He looked at the tile floor of the shower, letting the water drip down his face, into his eyes. It must have been a bad one to get him like this. You didn’t say anything as you lathered up a washcloth, gently running it over his skin, over the hard muscles your nails had run over just a few hours ago as the two of you got lost in the throws of passion. You knew every part of his body as well as you knew your own, and the same went for him. You had spend hours exploring each other’s bodies, sometimes spending the whole day in bed. 

You traced Derek’s tattoo as you washed his back, something you found yourself doing a lot. You leaned your head against his back, feeling the hard muscle relax under your touch. You stayed there in silence, letting the warm water wash over you. 

“We were in the house again.” He said finally. You let him speak without interruption. “But this time, it was full of water. Kate was there, with some other hunters.” You felt his breath hitch, and it was a moment before he continued. “They were holding me back, and I couldn’t get free, no matter how hard I fought. Kate had you by the hair.” He swallowed thickly, his voice shaking slightly. “She kept holding your head under the water. I could hear your heart beating so hard, but it kept faltering as she held you under. I wanted to get to you, to rip her piece by piece for touching you. She kept dunking you under, but then one time, you didn’t come back up. You…you were…” 

His fists were clenched tightly, his body shaking slightly. You reached forward, turning off the water. Derek grabbed your hand before you could pull it back, holding it to his chest. Your thumb ran over his pec as you kissed his back, a chill running through you as the cold air of the loft met your wet skin. 

Derek turned around, wrapping his arms around you. You relaxed into his warm skin, letting him breathe in your scent, tangle his fingers in your wet hair. 

“I’m here.” You whispered against his skin. 

He picked you up, grabbing a couple towels so you could dry off before you both walked back to bed. Neither of you bothered with clothes as you curled into Derek’s chest, placing your hand over his heart, as he placed his over yours. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” You whispered. “I have my big bad wolf to protect me.” 

You felt Derek smile a little against your head as you nuzzled in deeper to his chest, holding him as he held you. You rubbed his back until he fell back asleep, slowly following him, knowing you’d protect him as much as he protected you. 


	54. My Hero (Derek x Reader)

It was rare that you got Derek to go to the store with you. In the few months you’d been dating, you’d managed to get him to go shopping with you twice. Counting this time. Derek hated shopping. You could tell that by his lack of furniture, decorations, food and even clothing. Well, that was before you started dating him. You did all his shopping for him. But this trip, you were glad he came with you. 

You had drug Derek to Fred Meyer, telling him he needed to get out of the house. He reluctantly went with you, but you quickly lost him in the automotive and tools section. Typical guy. 

You left him there, knowing he could find you if he needed. Though you quickly regretted that decision. 

“Hey baby, how you doin’?” 

You ignored the creeper, placing the pudding boxed int the basket before moving along, hoping he’d get the message. 

“What’s a pretty girl like you doin’ shopping all by yourself?” 

You continued to ignore him, comparing different spaghetti sauces, hoping he’d just go away. Your heart was pounding, and you prayed Derek would sense something was wrong.

“Playing hard to get, huh? I like a challenge. The challenging ones are always better in bed-” He had reached out to touch you, but another hand stopped it inches from your arm.

“Touch her, and I’ll rip your arm off.” 

You had never been so relieved to hear Derek’s voice before.

The creeper guy straightened himself up, trying to size up to Derek, even though Derek towered over him. 

“Oh yeah? Who are you, tough guy?” 

“Her boyfriend.” 

You smirked a little as the guy’s face fell. 

“I’m sorry, bro, I didn’t-” 

You gasped covering your mouth with your hand as Derek shoved the guy against the shelf beside you, his face smashed against boxes of spaghetti noodles. You checked for any signs of people approaching, not wanting to have to explain the situation. 

“If I ever see you again, I’ll do more than break your arm.” 

“Wait, wha-” The guy screamed as Derek bent his arm back, the loud crack echoing down the isle. 

Derek let him go, his body crumpling to the floor as he cried, clutching his broken arm. You grabbed Derek by the sleeve, pulling him away from the gathering crowd. 

“My hero.” You said as you stopped on the coffee isle. 

“Oh please.” Derek said, straightening his jacket. “He deserved it. The pervert.” 

“Still, you’re my hero.” You murmured, standing up on your toes to give him a quick kiss. 


	55. Unexpected Changes (Young Derek x Reader)

****

Your twin had nearly had an aneurysm when he found out about you and Derek. He wasn’t Derek’s biggest fan in the world. Sure they had their ups and downs, but Derek had promised to be nicer for your sake. 

“But he’s way older than you! And plus he’s a werewolf.” He’d said. 

“Says the werewolf who dated a werewolf hunter. He cares about me, Scott. Get a grip.” 

Everything had been going fine until Derek disappeared. What had been even worse was what you found at his loft when you went to check on him. 

Scott said he’d find Derek and bring him back, but little did he know, he wouldn’t be bringing back the same Derek from Mexico. 

You hand’t even known they’d found him until the day after they got back. You were about to go to school when Lydia texted you, asking if you’d seen Derek anywhere, and you revealed you didn’t even know he was back. 

A quick text to Stiles had you realizing things were were than you thought, and you ended up at the Sheriff’s Station. 

You could hardly process what you were seeing. He looked like Derek…kinda. At first glace you wouldn’t have thought it was really him, but Stiles and Scott had reassured you of that one. 

“Scott, a word.” You pulled your twin a ways away from Stiles and your de-aged boyfriend. “You better turn him back.” 

“I don’t know if we can.” 

“What?” 

“Deaton’s working on that, but for now, that’s what we’ve got.” You have him a look. “Well, on the bright side, at least it’s a legal relationship now.” 

You punched his arm, the action probably hurting you more than it did him. “Does he even remember me?” You asked, running your fingers through your hair, frustrated. 

“I don’t know.” 

“How much does he remember?” 

“We’ve figured out Kate took him back to sometime before the fire.” 

“So he thinks his family is still alive? Great. Wait-did you say Kate?” 

“Yeah, long story.” 

“You are going to tell me everything that happened in Mexico, but right now I’ve got bigger problems.” You pushed past Scott and marched over to Derek. “Derek?” 

Those gorgeous green eyes snapped to your face. “Do I know you?” His brow furrowed. “ _Do_ I know you?” He looked you up and down. “Your face kind of seems familiar…are we dating?” 

You sighed. “Kind of. It’s a long story.” 


	56. GAD (Derek x Reader)

You had always thought that becoming a werewolf would cure sicknesses. Well, apparently it only worked on physical illnesses. Not mental ones. You’d had GAD since you could remember. And with that came depression. And it only got worse when you became a werewolf. You were supposed to be a nearly indestructible, fearless animal, and yet, here you were getting anxious about every little thing. 

It really made you feel down, but Derek was there to pick you back up again. You loved Derek for that. That he could pick you right back up. He knew what you needed, when you needed it. It was almost like his sixth sense. Like today You were really thankful for Derek. 

“Peppermint tea.” Derek said, handing you the mug of warm liquid. “And The Hobbit.” 

He sat down next to you on the couch, his arm wrapping around your shoulders, pulling you against his side. You curled up, bringing your knees to your chest as he opened the book to where he’d left off. 

“The next morning, Bilbo woke up with the early morning sun in his eyes. He jumped up to look at the time and to go and put his kettle on - and found he was not at home at all.” 

You immediately felt yourself relaxing. You loved listening to Derek read. His voice telling one of your favorite stories was your favorite thing in the world. You could forget your anxiety and your depression for a moment and relax into everything that made you happy. Peppermint tea, The Hobbit and Derek. 


	57. Burning Desire (Derek x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one!

You weren’t sure why you were doing it at first. Maybe because you had a hard time making up your mind. You hated commitment, and you hated disappointment. You were a people-pleaser that couldn’t say no. And because of that, you were in a predicament. 

You and Jeremy had been together for almost a year. You were happy with him. He was a great guy, he really loved you and cared for you. But there was something missing. A spark you couldn’t feel, and unfortunately, you’d found that spark in someone else. 

Derek was the complete opposite of Jeremy. Where Jeremy was loving and caring, Derek was rough around the edges. Where Jeremy liked talking about feelings and emotions, Derek was emotionally constipated. Where you and Jeremy made love, Derek fucked you into the mattress. Derek was a breath of fresh air. Jeremy was a total fruit cake, and Derek was an animal. 

You’d met Derek at a bar. You’d had a rough day and you’d told Jeremy you were going out with a friend, and you’d probably spend the night with her. Well, said friend had ditched you for a guy, leaving you stranded at the bar. You’d decided to have one more drink before calling a cab home, when he sat down next to you. Leather clad, tall, dark and handsome. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, or maybe you were just bored with your bland lifestyle, but you let him take you home that night. And it was better than you could have ever imagined. 

It became a regular thing for the two of you. Derek knew about Jeremy, but he didn’t care. It was nice having no strings attached. Not having to worry about feelings or anything like that. You’d let him fuck you like an animal, then you’d go home to Jeremy, and tell him you were too tired to have sex. You hadn’t had sex with Jeremy since the week after you met Derek. You hadn’t even gotten off that time. It just wasn’t the same. But you didn’t care. You had Derek. 

You let yourself into his loft like you usually did. He came out of the bathroom when you entered, shirtless, water dripping down his chest from his hair. You unashamedly let your eyes follow it down to where the towel was wrapped around his waist. 

You dropped your bag next to the door before you walked over to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, smashing your lips against his. 

“Rough day?” He asked, pulling away to rip your shirt over your head. 

“You have no idea.” You said, unclasping your bra in the front, letting it fall down your arms to the floor. 

Derek’s hands cupped your breasts, wasting no time as his fingers tugged and twisted your nipples. He mouthed at your neck, careful not to leave any marks, but nevertheless, you always walked away with one or two. 

Derek grabbed your thighs, picking you up and pushing you against the wall. Your hips ground down into his towel clad ones, desperate for some kind of friction. He growled against your chest, tugging on your nipple with his teeth. You moaned, your head falling back against the wall. 

“So fucking hot when you do that.” He groaned, his hand shifting down to press against you through your jeans. 

“Fuck, I need you.” You whined, your hips grinding against his hand. 

“It’s alright. I got you baby.” He wrapped his arms around you, carrying you to his bed. 

He dropped you on your back, watching as your breasts bounced at the impact. He admired you for a second longer before he made quick work of your jeans and underwear. He rid himself of the towel before climbing on the bed. He ran his calloused hands up your thighs before one finger teased your slit. You moaned, wiggling a little as he circled your clit, getting his finger slick on your wetness. 

You moaned as he pushed that finger into your opening, stretching you out before adding a second. He smirked down at you as you moaned under him, Derek doing things to your body you didn’t even know were possible.

You whined as he pulled his fingers from your heat, leaning up so you could take them in your mouth, cleaning them of your essence. Derek reached over, pulling a condom from the bedside table, pumping his length while he ripped the package open with his teeth. That was another difference between Derek and Jeremy. Derek was very well endowed. 

Derek settled himself over you, his sculpted body pressing into yours as he pushed into you. He gave you a second to adjust to him before he started moving, the sound of flesh hitting flesh quickly filling his loft. 

He set a brutal pace, his hips slamming into yours, hitting all the right spots. You gripped the sheets over your head, your body shaking as he drew you closer and closer to the peak. Moans echoed around the loft as his pace turned frantic. His grunts turned into growls as he neared the edge as well. You pulled him down into a kiss, whining against his lips as you came undone, dragging him over the edge with you. 

He leaned on his elbows, his head resting on your chest as you both panted for breath, coming down from your highs. 

“We’re probably going to hell for this.” You said. 

“Why? It’s not like you and Jeremy are married.” He kissed the base of your throat. 

“Speak of the devil, I should probably get back to him.” 

Derek held your hips down, leaning up so he could look at you. “You got that backwards, sweetheart. Jeremy’s the angel here. You just got fucked by the devil.” 

You laughed a little. “I really should go though.” 

“Stay.” Derek said, holding your hips tighter. “We can have round two in the shower. You can’t go home to your boyfriend smelling like sex, now can you?” 


	58. Sixth Sense (Derek x Reader)

You’d been dating Derek for almost two years. People always said you were the Yin to his Yang. You were opposites, you and him. You were calm in most situations. You loved everyone and had a hard time seeing the bad in people. You hardly ever judged anyone, after all, humans make mistakes. Derek was rough around the edges, trusted no one, had a habit of kill first, as questions later. Granted he was a werewolf and that was their nature. 

But, unbeknownst to anyone but you, you had a secret as well. Kind of a sixth sense if you wanted to call it that. You could see ghosts, and communicate with them. You even caught yourself having premonitions a couple times. Peter as the alpha…you were the first to know. Though, it didn’t matter at that time, since the supernatural wasn’t in your life yet. It was when you had interfered, tried to stop Peter from killing Kate that you were thrust into the supernatural of Beacon Hills. 

And now here you were, in the midst of a war with a Nogitsune, which you already knew the outcome, but you didn’t tell certain people the future, because when they know, they try to change it. And when they change it, bad things happen. So you were just minding your own business, trying to make sure Derek didn’t get hurt when bam! A witch comes out of nowhere, trying to get her hands on you. Thankfully Derek, sensing your distress, came to the rescue. 

“What was that about.” Derek asked, breathing hard after the witch had disappeared. He turned to face you, his brow furrowing a little. 

“There’s something I need to tell you.” You said, taking Derek’s hand. “But not here. Back at the loft.” 

It was silent between you as he drove, the silence quickly becoming tense. You knew he was a little upset that you’d hidden something from him, and upset at the fact you’d just been attacked by a witch for no apparent reason. But you knew you had nothing to worry about. You’d seen your future with him, and you’d get over this speed bump. 

“So what is this big secret you’ve been keeping from me?” Derek asked, as soon as he had the door to the loft shut. “More importantly: why didn’t you tell me? 

“I didn’t think it was important at the time.” 

“Well, its important enough that you just got attacked by a witch. So now you better start talking. 

“I can see ghosts. And communicate with them. And I occasionally get glimpses of the future, premonitions, stuff like that.” 

He was silent for a moment while he processed the information you’d just given him. “You can see ghosts.” 

“Yes. And I met your mother. Lovely woman. Along with the rest of your family.” 

He took a step back, settling down on a chair. “You talked to my mother?” 

“Yeah. She’s proud of you, you know. And she still loves you.” 

He looked up at my face, his eyes a little glassy, though he’d never admit to that. “And you can communicate with them?”

“Don’t worry, she knows you still love her and miss her. She’s been watching over you Derek. She’s the one that warned me of what Peter had planned. She’s the reason I even met you in the first place.” 

Derek reached over, grabbing your hand, pulling you closer to where he was sitting. “And I’m glad she did.” He pulled you into a hug, breathing in your scent for a moment. “And now we have to find some place safe to keep you until this witch is taken care of.” 

You rolled your eyes, pulling away from him. “Derek, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You need to be kept safe.” 

“I am safe. Here with you.” 

“I know, but I’ve got a Nogitsune and a witch to take care of. I don’t want you getting hurt.” 

“I know. And I won’t. I’ve got my big, bad, over-protective werewolf to take care of that for me.” 


	59. That's What Friends Are For (Pack x Reader)

You always knew there was something different about you. Something that didn’t feel right. You were born female, given a female name, but you never really felt like that was right. So when you were thirteen, you decided you were going to change that. You cut your hair short, started shopping for men’s clothing instead of women’s, you weren’t all that curvy anyways, so you didn’t have much to hide. Your parents were supportive, but your mother insisted you wear sports bras instead of binding. 

Your friends were also very supportive. You’d been friends with Scott and Stiles forever. They were extremely overprotective, especially when you all started the four years of hell they called high school. You were teased relentlessly by your peers because you were different. Scott had always been closer to you, which really changed when he was turned into a werewolf. You didn’t think it was possible, but he became more protective of you. 

Scott and Stiles were always with you during the school day, making sure no one messed with you, and they always kept your spirits high when you were down. When Scott became alpha and formed his own pack, they took it upon themselves to protect you as well. 

When Scott and Stiles couldn’t be with you, Lydia and Kira and Malia were always there. Always willing to fight off a bully for you. 

Then there was Derek. Your first impression of him wasn’t the best, but he quickly grew on you and the two of you became great friends. He was over-protective by nature, and he was constantly following you, watching you, making sure you were okay. He’d gladly beat up anyone who harassed you, or even thought about it. 

That was the downside of living in a small town. Everyone knew about your decision to change, but not everyone was excepting. But at least you head your friends, your pack, to help you out. That’s what friends are for, after all. 


	60. The Plan (Young Derek x Reader)

You often times found yourself alone with Derek Hale. You and him often babysat together, or you baby sat his younger sister Cora. You were the official baby sitter for your family, and the Sheriff’s, often times baby sitting Stiles and Scott together. On rare occasions, you got all three. Sometimes Derek invited you over with Scott and Stiles so the three kids could have a playdate,and you and Derek could talk. 

You loved spending time with Derek Hale. Sure he came off a little cocky at first, but he quickly grew on you, showing you his true colors, which were protective, passionate, and playful. He was funny, smart, and incredibly good looking, but you were just the girl that sometimes babysat his younger sister. And you were a nobody at school, compared to his popular athlete status. 

But little did you know, that your younger siblings had formed a plan, something neither of you would have even guessed. 

It was a typical Friday night for you. Your mom was working a double, as was the Sheriff and so you were stuck with Scott and Stiles, while Talia wanted to have a date night, and everyone else in her family was out doing other things. So you hiked it over to the Hale House with your two siblings (yes you thought of Stiles as a sibling. He was over so much he practically lived at your house) so you could watch all three kids. 

The kids had a plan though. And they started as soon as Derek came home from basketball practice. You were sitting on the couch, working on your homework while the three kids played hide and seek. You looked up when the door opened, smiling a little bit as Derek came in. 

“Hey. How’s it going?” He asked, putting his bag down by the staircase. 

“Good. The kids are playing hide and seek.” 

“Who’s counting?” Derek asked, leaning against the railing. 

“Good question.” You said, standing up. The house was unusually quiet. “I think they might be hiding from me.” You said quietly. 

Derek put a finger to his lips, silently creeping his way up the stairs. you followed not so silently after him, taking that moment to appreciate your view of his behind. 

He looked in all the closets, but didn’t see any sign of them. You were passing the hall bathroom when the door suddenly flung open and you were pushed from behind, falling into Derek, who fell over into the bathroom. The door shut behind you, and you heard giggling on the other side. You landed on top of him, your face close to his. It took you both a moment, but you quickly realized you were laying on him.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” You went to get up, but he wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you there. 

“Don’t.” He said, looking up at you. “I know what they’re doing.” He said, a small smile forming on his face. 

“What…” You trailed off, not sure you wanted to know, but at the same time, you didn’t want to move off his warm body. 

“They’re trying to get us together.” He said simply. 

“How’d you gauge that?” 

“They shut us in here so we’d admit our feeling for each other.” He said loudly, causing shuffling on the other side of the door. “And they won’t let us out until we do.” 

“So what now?” You asked, looking down at him, your hair making a curtain around him. 

“Well, I’ll say what I’ve been trying to say for the past few months, but I never really had the guts to say it.” He took a deep breath. “I like you. I have for a while now. You’re beautiful, smart, great with kids. You’re so kind and caring. Any guy would be lucky to call you his.” 

Your mouth opened and closed for a couple seconds. “You’re serious?” Was all you could manage. 

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “And I wouldn’t mind if we could do stuff like this more often.” He said, running his hands up and down your back. “If, of course you don’t mind.” 

“I-uh-I d-uh.” You couldn’t form any words as his fingers trailed up your spine. You wanted to pinch yourself to see if it was real. 

Derek’s hand moved up your back to the back of your head, bringing your lips down to his. You were shocked for a moment before you kissed him back, not even noticing when the door swung open, a chorus of ‘eww’s’ coming from the three kids behind it. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Derek said after he pulled away. “You make it hard for me to speak too.” 

For once, you were happy about your sibling’s plans.


	61. Mama's Boy (Derek x Reader)

You’d had a busy day at work, and you were beyond ready to go home to your boyfriend, and most of all your son. He had been a surprise, but a welcome one at that, offering you and Derek a chance at a new life. You’d been together for five years before your son was born, and then another three afterwards. You were going on three and a half in a couple weeks. 

Both you and Derek loved your son dearly. He was the spitting image of Derek, but he had your personality. And he was a total Mama’s Boy. Derek was a trust fund baby, so he didn’t have to work, so he took over the role of stay at home dad. You could have gone without working as well, but you would have gone insane. So you had a little part time job that kept you busy during the day. 

Today had been fairly busy day, and you’d been on your feet almost your whole shift, so you were beyond happy to be walking up the steps to the house you shared with Derek. As soon as you had the door closed you heard small feet slapping against the hardwood as your son came running towards you. You kicked off your shoes just in time before he barreled into you, wrapping his small arms around your leg. 

“Mommy!” He squealed, holding on for dear life. 

“Hi buddy.” You said, putting your bag down so you could pick him up. 

“Traitor.” Derek said, leaning against the staircase railing. 

“Hey, he’s a Mama’s Boy. He can’t help that. Plus you had all day with him.” 

“But still. He’s my boy.” Derek said, stepping forward to ruffle your son’s hair and kiss your cheek. 

“But I love Mama too.” Your son said, tucking his head under your chin. 

“Aww.” You laughed, bouncing him slightly. 

“Come on.” Derek said, nodding towards the kitchen. “I made steaks.”

“And I helped.” Your son said, straightening up in your arms as you walked to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, by getting barbecue sauce all over the kitchen floor.” 

“I thought we weren’t supposed to tell her that.” Your son whispered to Derek, and you held in your laugh, pretending not to hear. 


End file.
